Please forgive me
by Broken-Silver
Summary: Will he be able to forgive him, or will he leave without hearing the unspoken words that are meant to be heard? Is it already too late to ask for forgiveness? Rated M. Mpreg. OCC-ness. Fluff! Read&Review! Thanks :D! !COMPLETE. !Epilogue is UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there! It took me forever just to think of a title D;. I hope you'll enjoy this crappy KxZ story I wrote ;[. I couldn't help but write this from my head :3. It just attacked me. You know what I mean xD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. If I did, kekeke.. a lot of things would be happening between our dear Kaname and Zero :D. Who agrees? I do! The story I wrote, I do own since the ideas did come from my head.

Anyways, Read & Review and tell me what you guys think. Should I continue? :O

**Edit:** I failed to keep them in character, but i did put that it's going to be OCC :o.

**Linda:** -smacks head- Such a failure June! You can't even keep them in character!

**June:** Excuse me T_T. It's my first story, cut me some slack here. I'm too lazy to keep them in character but I'll try to make them not too.. out of character, yeah?

**Linda:** -Smacks head again- You better! Or I'd love to cook some meat tonight ! -smiles evilly-

**June:** Okay okay! I'll try, can't guarantee that it's going to be good ;[.

* * *

_"Zero.." A mysterious voice called out to him. His eyes fluttered open to greet nothing but his ceiling. He thought he was hearing things until he sensed a person standing in the shadow but for some reason his eyes couldn't register whom it was. He found his eyes glued to the shadow where the person stood. He couldn't move his muscles; he reacted like any human would. He started to panic thinking it's a crazy person who wanted to attack him during his sleep. When he finally found himself able to move, he got his gun on his nightstand and pointed it into the direction of the person. Zero was about to pull on the trigger until he heard something coming from the shadow, and when he heard it that got totally him confused nonetheless._

_"Why don't you remember me..? Zero..." _

_'What is that suppose to mean?' Zero wondered. He couldn't figure out who that voice belong to. He slowly putted his gun down onto his lap and kept staring at the shadow where the suppose figure is standing. Many question formed into Zero's head but he didn't get a single answer for them. _

_"How did you forget about us? Zero, please.." Please what? What does that mean? Am I suppose to remember something that i forgot? Wait, What the hell? Is this some sick joke I'm suppose to laugh at because I don't find this kind of shit funny._

_"Please remember me.." Zero kept staring like that person had grown a horn on their head and then he slowly got out of bed to walk toward the figure. _

_"Zero.. you know that I love you.." The voice sounds very much like a male but who could that be? Why is he saying that he loves me? Just what the hell is going on! He sounds so familiar yet Zero couldn't remember where he had heard his voice before.. He slowly walked closer and closer to the man. _

_"It's okay Zero.. I will find you one day and we'll be together, right? As for now, my love, I will find you.. please wait for me.." before Zero could open his mouth and say anything. The figured disappeared right before he even touched him. '... Am I losing my mind or what..?' he thought. Zero heard another voice again. It was calling him like it's trying to wake him up. Wasn't he already awake? Who's voice is he hearing now? _

"Ze.." The voice called to him. He didn't know what to do, either freak out or jump of the bridge. Wait. No. This is weird enough. "Okay. I'll just go back to sleep and then I'll... ugh.. sleep some more! Yeah!" Zero said to himself. He got into his covers and closed his eyes. Before he can actually fall asleep once again, he felt pain on his head like someone whacked him with a book.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zero yelled loudly bolting right up. He blinked. It was daylight shining from his window. 'Wait a moment, wasn't it just night time a few moment ago! The heck is going on?' He mentally yelled in his head. He was about to go back to sleep irritated that his head was hurting like a brick being broken into two. (Ehh. i dunno why i putted that xD. I just typed it naturally, you know x]?) He noticed his covers were being pulled away from him. He was about to yell at whomever disturbed his beauty sleep though before that got out of hand, he stopped and blinked again.

"Geez, how many times have I told you not to oversleep? You're going to be late for your job!" Yuuki scolded him. Zero stared at Yuuki. "When the hell did you get in here!" Zero practically yelled at her for waking him up and smacked his head with a book. Clearly, he knew that 'cause she was fuming with a book in her hand.

"I've been here for god who knows how long trying to wake you up which seems like FOREVER!" She yelled.

"Tsk, I don't need you to wake me up, I can wake up on my own, Thank you very much." he murmured. Then he got whacked in the head again. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He yelled while rubbing his head. "I could die from that book someday, Yuuki." He said sounded irritated.

Yuuki slammed a clock into his face and stormed out the room. "Why don't you look at what time is it now, Zero-_sama_"

He angrily took the clock and looked at the time. His eyes went really large and he screamed like a girl while scrambling out of bed to his closet. He quickly got his work clothes and almost tripped running to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Yuuki was in the living room watching TV while laughing at Zero who practically almost slammed his face on door. She could hear him cursing when he slammed the door shut. Suddenly she heard Zero yelled, "YUUKI! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"Uh. HELLO? I tried to wake you up, remember! You kept whacking my hand away saying "Five more minutes..." and i got fed up with you saying that 769847648976 times, so i whacked you with a book" She yelled back to him. A low grumble was heard before she heard the shower go on.

Couple minutes later, She heard the shower go off and Zero ran out the bathroom dressed him black jeans, white dress shirt, a black suit vest, and his silver tie hanging around his neck undone. She wonder how in the world did Zero manage to dress himself like that in merely couple seconds. Sometime she wonder if Zero was even human. Haha. Funny thought. Of course he was!

"Okay, I gotta go, better lock my door and not blow up my house unlike last time" Zero teased and rushed out the door.

"I did not blow up your house! You loser!" She yelled as she heard Zero laugh and closed the door.

* * *

"Man, Is this some messed up day or a weird ass day" Zero apparently said to no one while walking into the Cafe he worked at.

"Yo Zero! I suppose you ran late today by the way you are dressed?" Kaito teased.

"Shut up, today is just not my day" Zero spat back at him.

"Woah, woah, calm down princess. No need to yell at me." Kaito teased again.

"Ugh! You asshole! I told you many times not to call me that, just get to work already." Zero yelled at him.

"As you can see, I am at work unlike you who just came him at the last minute." Kaito smirked.

"Ahh, whatever." Zero gave up arguing with him and went to make himself more presentable to the customers.

"Zero, customer at table 3!" one of the worker said to him.

"Geez, I got here not too long ago and I'm already serving customers.. What a easy life I have" He said sarcastically. He looked at the mirror to check himself out (No, not that way guys :D) to make sure he looks more decent then the way he came to work in. Zero finally got everything ready and walked to the table he was told to.

"Welcome to My Café, My name is Zero, How may I serve you guys?" Zero greeted with a smile.

"Hmm.. Can I have one of your Signature Coffee and a slice of blueberry cake, please." The male said to Zero, he quickly wrote it down.

He turned over to look at the lady in front of the man "And for you, ma'am?" he smiled at her.

"I'll get the same thing he's having, thanks." She smiled back.

"Okay, your orders will be here shortly, please enjoy yourself for the mean time." Zero said politely to them.

"Ah! Excuse me!" The man stopped Zero in his track and turned around, Zero looked at the man more clearly. 'Wow, he's really beautiful for a man' Zero thought. Wait. Woah. Hold your thoughts, Zero. Did I just call him beautiful? Man, I need to go to the doctors sometime soon, he mentally slapped himself for thinking that way.

"Yes?" Zero finally answered.

"Do you know where's the restroom is? The male asked.

"Ah, it's to your left, walk all the way down and turn right. You'll be able to see it" Zero said.

"Thanks." The man smiled. Zero blushed but turned away before he can see him blushing. He walked to the counter, made two coffees and cut two slices of blueberry cake for them. Zero didn't even notice he was staring at the man who came back from the restroom not too long ago.

After what seem like forever, Zero got their orders ready and walked back to their table, "Here's your order, sorry for the wait." He apologized nicely.

"That's alright, we're not in a rush" The man smiled at Zero.

Zero blushed again, "I-if you need anything, please notify me. Enjoy your stay" He smiled and quickly walked away, slapping himself for stuttering like some idiot.

'_Now that I think of it.. I wonder what was that dream I had.. was that even a dream first of all? It felt so real yet so fake. Gah! This is some messed up mind fuck they're giving me. Stupid brain, why can't you give me something more.. realistic and believable? Sigh.. his voice sounded so silky and nice.. but, who would have a voice like him? Oh man, I'm getting worked up over nothing, it's just a dream, yeah.. a dream.. not like it's some crazy one where that man might of attacked me in my sleep like a madmen looking for a prey_' Zero smiled to himself while thinking.

"Eww. Zero is smiling to himself, some nasty thinking there?" Kaito gave him a face and pretended to gag.

Zero snapped out of his thoughts, "Shut up, Kaito! I wasn't thinking of anything nasty, you pervert! Get to work or I'll make sure Yagari doesn't give you a pay check this mon-" before Zero can finish, they heard a loud crash.

Zero quickly ran to wherever the noise was, "Is everything alright, here?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. My partner here accidentally dropped the cup on the floor." The man quickly reassured everything was all right.

Suddenly the women screamed at him. "Kaname, you idiot! I hate you!" and therefore she ran out the store with tears in her eyes.

**- Zero's P.O.V**

I stood there stunned at what just happened, I snapped back to reality and cleaned up the mess she just made. "Are you alright, sir?" I asked him while he was sitting back down looking bothered.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry for what she did. I'll pay for it" He smiled weakly while taking out his wallet to pay for the damage she made.

I stopped him and smiled, "It's okay, no need to pay for it, she didn't mean to do it, so it's fine."

"No, no. I want to pay for it. I caused this to happen so please do me a favor and let me pay for it." He sounded like he was begging but I brushed that thought away.

"If you insist on doing so, sir." I said back to him while cleaning the mess up still.

"Call me Kaname" I looked up and saw him smiling. '_Man, this guy has a nice smile, bet any lady would fall for a guy like him, yeah?_' I thought.

"Excuse me?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Kaname, my name. Please call me that" He said while smiling still.

"Oh o-okay.. Kaname" I like how it sounded and rolled of my tongue. Hehe. I finished up cleaning and I noticed Kaname was sitting there still, waiting for something to happen. I walked back over there to make sure if he needed anything.

"Si-, Kaname, do you need anything else?" I asked him.

"It's fine." He putted on his charming smile. His smile makes me want to giggle for some apparent reason. '_Zero! Stop thinking like that, gosh. You sound like some high school girl crushing on him or something_.' I thought while fighting down a blush.

He snapped me out of my thoughts, "Uhm, I was wondering. Your name tag says "Kiryuu" and you said your name is Zero.. do you often give out your first name?" '_Huh? Why is he asking me this? Wait, I gave him my name? Oh snap, I didn't notice_.' I thought about his question. Then I looked at him, he look like he was nervous while asking me because his eyes were moving left to right, right to left. Man, you get the point.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't notice I gave you my name, I don't usually give people my name but I don't know what made me say that, haha." I laughed to lighten up the mood.

"Then.. if you don't mind, may I call you Zero? That is, if you like me to." He asked.

"I don't mind, if you get to let me call you Kaname, I'll let you call me Zero, since that's fair." I smiled. Then I noticed, why am I even smiling a lot to this person I hardly known? Oh well, I'll question about that later.

"Okay, cool" If I didn't stare at him, I would of missed that small giggle he made. '_Woah, just where is this taking us to?_' I thought while staring at him still.

"Zero? Is something wrong?" he sound concerned.

"Oh, everything is fine. I'm probably keeping you from enjoying your time here." I apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. I kinda like your company here." He said. I blushed.

"I wish I can accompany you but I have work. " I said a little sadly.

"That's fine. I'm sorry for keeping you from your work." He quickly apologized. _'How I wish I didn't have to go back to work so soon or I would kept him entertained.. yea- WAIT! What am I thinking about! He's a man for heaven sakes I'm probably boring him._' I thought mentally to myself.

"It's okay. I don't mind actually, haha. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of your stay here." I smiled then turned around to walk back to the counter but then I felt something tug onto my sleeves. I turned around and stared into his eyes. '_Beautiful eyes he has there. Hehe_.' I thought, slapped myself again for thinking that way.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. but when do you get of work?" He asked, I noticed he was blushing from the action he did earlier to get my attention before I completely left him alone.

"In about 9 hours, why do you ask?" I replied. (Just so you guys know, it's 11 o' clock in the morning o.o)

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you more since you were so nice to me even all that happening, I don't mean anything though! I just wanted to chat with you." He asked a little too quickly.

I snickered at his behavior. "That's fine by me, I don't mind."

"Okay, haha.. sorry for my behavior, I rarely ask people to chat with me." I blushed when he said that. '_Is he trying to hit on me? No, that can't be it. He said it's only because I was nice enough to not kick him out of the café when all that event happened._' I thought.

"I know how you feel. I was probably like that before, haha"

He suddenly got up, "I wish I can chat with you today but I have some unfinished business I need to take care of. I hope you don't mind we can chat some other time?" he looks a little disappointed but quickly brushed it off when he looked at me.

"Sure thing." I said kind of disappointed that he has to go this soon.

"Here's my number, call me anytime you feel like it" He handed me a piece of paper. I took it without further questions.

I quickly scrabbled my number and gave it to him before he left. "Here, call me anytime for a chat or something" I smiled, handing him the paper. He quickly took it and smiled back before he left out the store.

Kaito suddenly showed up and scared the daylight out of me. "boooooooooooooooooo…..!" his voice was creepy. No lie. If we weren't in the café I would of beat the daylight out of him on the floor for doing that.

"The hell is wrong with you!" I spat at him while trying to calm my little heart from the event that just happened.

"Seems like someone got a date soon~" He sang. God. How I hate it when he's like that. It's like he's making fun of me or whatever.

"Shut up Kaito, stop ease dropping, will you?" I snarled at him while stomping away to finish the day off. I heard him laughing behind me. '_Will this day just be over for me already?_' I silently cried in my head.

* * *

I opened the door to my apartment and found it empty. '_Yuuki probably left with her boyfriend_''

I turned on the TV and made myself some dinner since I was hungry and too busy to take a break since Kaito was being an asshole and letting me do all work. That lazy ass needs to get fired someday but then again, it'll be boring without him. '_I should just convince Yagari to cut off some of his pay check.._' Evil thoughts were overwhelming me. Just kidding. I wouldn't do that anyway, I hope.

I heard my cell phone go off and I quickly turned off the stove to pick up my cellphone.

Incoming call:

' 654 485 6648 '

Who's number is this? I picked it up, "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Zero? It's me! Kaname" I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering are you free tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Hmm. I'm pretty sure I'm free, why?" I asked curiously, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Want to grab dinner with me?" his voice sounded so .. how to you put it.. Happy?

"Sure, I'm up for it." I answered a little to quickly. '_Dang it! He'll think you're weird now, way to go Zero!' _I let my head fall into the table.

"Cool! What time do you get off work?"

"I get off at 7 tomorrow."

"That's great. Good timing, I'll pick you up tomorrow then?" Sigh. His voice sounds so smooth and silky.

"Awesome. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, see you. Goodnight Zero" I blushed when he said that, not that fact he said good night but the way he said it was so low and.. I don't even want to know what the word is.

"Good N-night.." I closed the phone and slid down to the floor because I couldn't stand up any longer, my leg practically feeling like jelly, and my face was feeling hot too. If I were at the café right now, Kaito would probably tease me nonstop for the next couple days.

I finally found the strength to stand up and finish making my dinner then eat. After I was done eating and brushing my teeth to get ready for bed since I was so tired. My thoughts wander back into the dream I had this morning. I couldn't stop thinking about it, I want to know who is that man in my dreams and why is he saying all those things that doesn't even make any sense to me whatsoever. I decided to let it go for tonight and just sleep peacefully for tomorrow's event.

I closed my eyes and began falling asleep for tomorrow.

A figure walked up to Zero, brushed some strand of hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. Zero mumbled something but didn't wake up.

"_Zero, My love. I love you with all my heart, please remember that." The man said to a sleeping Zero and within' that, he disappeared into the cold starry night._

* * *

Wooohoo! Finally finished :3. This story just smacked into my brain during I was showering or something, LOL. Please Review and tell me what you guys think! It's my first story.. so cut me some slack ;[. Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woohoo! Here it is! The second chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy this one also xD. It took me forever just to think of what to write yet again. Thanks so much for the Reviews, I'm so happy! I'm trying to improve, English isn't my main language so, bare with me! This time, it'll probably take awhile to update, due to the fact that I would have to help out at the new house. Have to be pulling weeds and painting the house. What a life D; .

**Linda**: I'd expected you to do better than this! –smacks-

**June**: Mann… I'm a human being, leave me alone T_T. I just want to get this story outta my head.

**Linda**: I want more Kaname and Zero!

**June**: Probably next chapter.. I'm too tired, just let me sleep.

**Linda**: Oh fine. I better see some Kaname and Zero next chapter!

**.Disclaimers:** I do not own Vampire Knight. Kaname or Zero. If I did, god knows what I'll do to them. Kekeke. –Cough- Excuse me.

- Have fun reading! Yeah? –puppy eyes-

**. Edit:** Okay, i wasn't satisfy with chapter, though i added a little bit more to it and changed a few things. I hope you guys don't mind xD. It felt weird to me so i kind of changed it. So, i hope you'll enjoy still!

* * *

Zero opened his eyes to the blinding lights and tried to blink away his sleepiness, "Shit, I need to move my bed away from my window when I have time, burns the hell out of my eyes." Zero groaned and turned over on the opposite side of the window.

Zero was going to fall asleep again if it weren't for somebody banging on his door so early in the morning. He groaned even louder and got out of his cozy bed to punch the shit out of whoever is making that much racket. He opened the door and it swung open, he got startled by that and almost ended up slamming the door on the person's face instead.

"RISE AND SHINE, ZERO!" Yuuki sang cheerfully despite that it's morning and she could've woken up the entire apartment with her voice.

"Yuuki, why are you here?" Zero tried to walk as far possible away from her because of her loudness.

"Zero. Zero. I can never leave you alone for just one day without worrying over you that you'll be late for your job again." She said, handing him a clock. He took the clock from her and looked at the time, '_It's early in the morning, what's she's talking about?_' He thought. His eyes went wide at the time he was seeing. '10:15 am' He has 15 minutes to get to work and it usually takes 30 minutes. Oh boy, was he going to get an ass whooping from Yagari.

"Shit, why does this always have to happen to me!" He rushed into the room to get himself ready.

"Well, good luck, Zero! My job here is done; I need to meet up with my friends for breakfast! I hope I'll see you alive tomorrow morning!" she said a little to happy despite the way the morning was going on for Zero.

"Yeah, no need to come tomorrow! I can take care of myself from now on. Go do your own business already." Zero was rushing out the door already, leaving Yuuki to lock it up again.

Little did they know, someone was watching them from afar. (Creepy, huh?)

* * *

He was running to the Café so fast 'cause he really didn't want Yagari to know he's going to be late for work. He hates it whenever Zero's late. Zero has no idea why. He noticed that Yagari doesn't do anything to the other workers but him; then again it makes sense since he knew him for a long time. He's like a father to Kaito and Zero. Haha, now that he thinks of it, sometime Zero thinks Kaito is the boss instead 'cause they both have similar personality. Well, just the teasing part whenever something happens that involves Zero in it. It's like those two are brothers or they just have the same weird way to express themselves. Sigh. It doesn't really matter because he can always threaten or kick Kaito's ass. Yagari on the other hand, he doesn't want to think about it. It can end up ugly. If you are lucky, he'll just let it go. Probably.

"Shit. I'm going to be late", Zero said to himself, running faster to the Café. He didn't really pay attention to where he was going until he bump into someone and fell to the ground on his butt.

"Ouch, damn that hurts. I'm sorry, I didn't se-" Zero looked up and was surprised to see Kaname smiling down at him.

"Are you okay, Zero? That was quite a fall there." Kaname chuckled quietly and offered a hand to him. Zero quietly took his hand and stood up with some help.

"Thanks and sorry about that, I didn't see where I was going." He was late for work but he didn't care at the moment. For some reason, he feels drawn (Did I even use that word correctly? Aiyah.) to this man. Though he won't ever admit it.

"That's alright, I was the one who didn't see you were running." Kaname tried to take the blame. It didn't work. Zero wasn't that stupid.

"If you're trying to take the blame, it's not working. Ka-na-me." Zero smirked and played with his name just to tease him.

"I wasn't trying to take the blame, what are you talking about?" His face look calm as ever but his voice sounded innocent betrayed it.

"Right, right. Kaname. By the way, why are you here?" Zero asked curiously. Even though he was really late for work, he didn't dare try to remember he's late. That's the last thing he wants to remember, for now.

"I was about to meet up with couple of people for business but they're running late so I'm just taking a breather outside." He said looking up at the sky then back down to Zero. '_What a interesting fellow'_ Kaname thought while looking at Zero.

"That sounds nice." Zero said looking away from him. If people's eyes could kill someone. Zero would be dead by the look of Kaname's eyes staring so openly at him. He didn't want to ask why was he staring at him though.

"And what are you doing here, mind I ask?" Kaname asked breaking the silence. And that was went it clicked in Zero's head. Work! He was really late and oh my god; he's dead meat unless Yagari is still sleeping at home.

"Damn it! I'm sorry but I've got to go, I'll see you tonight still, right?" Zero quickly asked, bolting any minute after Kaname answered.

"Yes. Of course." Kaname said a little shocked at what's going on but it didn't show in his face. Zero ran for his life after hearing his answer and saying 'Goodbye' to him. If he stayed a little longer he would of seen Kaname's smirk (omg, evil thoughts! Run Zero runnn! Just kidding.) on his face but it's a good thing he didn't.

"He's really interesting indeed." Kaname chuckled and walked back into the building to start the day until tonight. (o_O What does he mean by that, hmm?)

* * *

Zero ran inside the Café earning weird looks from people toward his way. He didn't care, he just needs to get himself safely to work and make it through his working time. "Phew, Safe." He said, trying to catch his breath from running nonstop to get to work but leaving the thoughts of bumping into Kaname out.

"Cough." Zero froze when he felt someone behind him. '_Please don't be him. Please don't let it be him'_ He prayed for his life. Zero turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see. Yagari. '_Fuck. I'm dead roasted meat' _He thought standing still on his spot. Yagari's dangerous when he just shows up out of nowhere without a sound. It means he's pissed.

"Yagari. Great to see you here, aren't you suppose to be sleeping at home?" Zero desperately needed to get away from him. Who knows what Yagari might do to him? Wait, scratch that thought. WE do know what he might do to him. Zero mentally cried in his head, begging for help but he knows no one will come to his rescue. So he just kept himself in place, looking tough like usual.

Zero flinched a little when he saw Yagari's hand coming towards him. Though what he expects wasn't exactly what he thought it would be.

"You sneaky little bastard!" Yagari was head knuckling him. It hurt. A lot. Especially if he's doing it on purpose to cause pain for Zero because he came late to work. Usually he would smack Zero's head or… I don't think you would want to know the details, it can get bloody. Maybe.

Zero punched Yagari in the back and that caused him to let go of his head. "Dang it Yagari, that shit hurts, are you trying to get me into the hospital?" He yelled at him while rubbing his head, hoping that the headache would disappear soon.

"Says the person who came late to work and punch his boss's back. I could fire you for that, son" Yagari said, rubbing his back. "You would've broken my back if you punched any harder than that, Zero" He groaned at the pain.

"If you would hear me out first, rather than causing me a headache, I would spare you that punch on the back just for today." Zero said rather loudly.

"Tsk, whatever, kid. Just came to check up on you since I haven't seen you in awhile" Yagari said at the same time he took out a cigarette to smoke.

"So you'll know when I'll die from laughing at your face?" Zero snarled sarcastically.

"Yeah, kid." He said sounding a bit irritated at him.

"Where's Kaito, I thought he's with you this morning?" Zero glared at him then looked out from the door, his eye fixed at the counter but doesn't see Kaito usually drinking coffee or flirting with the ladies.

"He said he'll be a little late today because of traffic", He said casually.

"Oh, and you let him go for being late." Zero murmured angrily at the reply. The whole world has turn against him! Yeah right!

"He called, Zero. Unlike you, who runs into the store looking like you'd got beaten up but without the bruises on your face and clothes not ripped." He said taking another puff of cigarette in front of Zero. Man, this guy smokes too much; he wonders how he'd manage to stay in shape with all that smoke he's been smoking every once in awhile.

"When do you ever pick up your phone?" He spat at his boss. God, he is so irritating when it comes to him being late to work and he just let Kaito go like he doesn't care. He needs to beat him up for that.

"Whenever I feel like it" He said blankly and walked away. '_Damn that bastard! He's doing it on purpose!_' Zero thought angrily while throwing imaginary weapons at his boss who is leaving the shop from the back door.

"I should get ready for work" Zero sighed. He had to admit, it's a little boring without Kaito trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Just when he was about to slam his head on the wall for being such an emo person right now, he heard cursing coming from the back door. He turned and looked at who it was. Kaito. Great, maybe it's not so bad after all. Another thing he forgot, Kaito is going to annoy the hell out of him while working and maybe make him do all the work while he's flirting with the ladies or slacking off. Can this day just get any better? Then he remembered, he had dinner with Kaname and that thought made Zero's mood a little better but he didn't dare show it because, you know how Kaito is. Ah. Here it comes.

"What's with the weird mood? Got a lady to take out for a date?" Kaito smirked, and his teasing began.

Zero just slapped his head and walked away.

"None of your business, dumbass." He laughed at Kaito who was apparently fuming at him for messing up his hair and ran to the bathroom to fix it up. '_I wonder why he bothers doing that, it looks the same to me_.' He thought for a moment.

"Anyways Zero, what's up with you?" Kaito asked coming back from bathroom.

"The sky has fallen" He replied sarcastically. Kaito just gave him a weird look.

"No seriously, what's up?" He asked again, hoping for an actually answer from him.

"I ate your cake." Zero replied sarcastically again earning an irritated look from Kaito.

"When do you ever eat cake?" Kaito smirked.

"When hell was taken over." He replied bitterly for the fun of it.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Kaito playfully slapped Zero's back, which caused him to drop a plate he was holding to the floor.

"You freaking idiot! Are you going to pay for that with your pay check?" He said a little angrily at Kaito who was getting the broom and dusk pan for him to clean it up.

"No, I wasn't the one holding it" He laughed. Sometimes, Zero wishes he can duck tape Kaito's mouth so he can't make any of his smart remarks.

After he was done cleaning, Kaito had to bother him again. Doesn't he always leave Zero alone? Wait. Nah. He always teases him for the fun of it. Kaito thinks that it's funny to laugh at Zero's expression whenever he teases him. He finds it cute and enjoyable.

"So… Zero, What are you up to?" He asked with a voice hinting curiosity.

"Thinking why are you up my ass." Zero spat at him.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Just kidding." Kaito teased and smiled.

Zero snorted then gave him a disgusting face, which looked like he had seen 3 heads all together in one body. That's a pretty scary picture. He shook his head and continued to work while ignoring Kaito's teasing towards him.

Another one of Kaito's attempt to scare Zero again. "FIRE! Zero, look out!" Kaito screamed. He quickly turned around but saw nothing red flashing his way. That stupid idiot is always trying to scare him. He's going to beat his ass soon.

"Kaito…." Zero's voice sounded scary. His aura has darkened, though Kaito didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, Zero?" He answered innocently despite that he was going to get his ass kicked today or maybe spare him a little bit.

"You want to turn around and get something for me in the back for me?" Zero sounded so evil but Kaito is being a little slow and didn't catch up to his voice.

Kaito turned around and was about to open his mouth to ask him what was he suppose to get for him since he didn't directly tell him what to get. That never came. SMACK. Right on Kaito's head. He fell to the floor holding his head and Zero grabbed his arms and putted them onto his back, he took out his handcuffs (Where the hell did he get that from o_O?) and cuffed Kaito's hand. Hah. Serves him right for always trying to scare Zero.

"Okay, Zero! You win! You win! Ouch, ouch. HEY! Watch where you're pulling that, damn, that hurts. " Kaito surrendered and complained.

"Try that again, it wouldn't be just a smack on the head and handcuffs." Zero threatens playfully. He went easy on him this time, probably next time he wouldn't be so lucky.

"You win, Zero! Now let me go, these handcuffs hurt! Where the hell did you get them anyways? I never saw you with them!" Kaito tried to get himself out of the handcuffs but failed miserably.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Oh by the way, I don't have the keys with me." Zero lied, smirking at his victory then he began to stand up to walk away from him, so he can learn his lessons.

"Oh come on! Zero! Stop lying; I know you have the damn keys! Now, help me get out of these cuffs, man!" Kaito finally started to beg. Zero sat back down on him again. Kaito couldn't really get out of it because he was sitting on him so he couldn't move an inch away to get the handcuffs off.

He decided that it's enough torture for him and un-cuffed his hands. He got up quickly which caused Zero to fall on the floor. Ouch. That hurts. Kaito laughed at him and ran away. Zero walked out from the back looking for Kaito so he can beat his ass, literally this time, but he was flirting with the ladies so he just left him alone and started serving the customers.

Today was such a busy day that Zero didn't notice it was almost time for him to get off work. He just sat in a chair, taking a break, his back facing the windows, and chatting with his co-workers. He felt like he's forgetting something but he couldn't remember what. That was when Kaname showed up in the Café looking for Zero.

"Welcome to My Café." One of his co-workers said. Zero turned around and was surprised to see Kaname in the Café. '_Ah! That's right, I'm going to have dinner with him tonight. Shit, I forgot all about it because today was so busy, I couldn't manage to catch up.'_ He remembered. Kaname was already walking towards his way.

"Hello, Zero, are you ready to go?" Kaname asked. All the females in the Café were looking at him with hearts in their eyes. One of them saying, "Wow, look at that man, isn't he handsome?" That scene made Zero feel disgusted at them. However, he quickly brushed that gut feeling away.

Zero noticed Kaname was wearing casual clothing unlike a suit he saw this morning. Zero looked at the time, it was time for him to get off work, "Yeah, let's go." He quickly said his goodbye to his co-workers and left the Café. Kaito was glaring at Kaname's back; he didn't like the idea of them going somewhere together. His fist tightens, but he couldn't really do anything about it. So he just let it go, resuming his work. Not like Zero is interested in men anyway. Boy, was he wrong. Zero is definitely interested in Kaname, not like he will admit it.

* * *

"Where are we eating at?" Zero suddenly asked. He didn't really want to eat dinner dressed in his work clothes, so he thought he'd ask.

"If you don't mind, would you like to come to my place? I'm cooking dinner." Kaname replied to him. Something was off, but Zero couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Okay, but do you mind that I'd go home first and change? I don't really like going out with my work clothes on."

Kaname looked at Zero and spoke, "I really don't mind, get in the car, I'll drive you there."

"Thanks" Zero smiled; still he couldn't really find the reason why he was smiling to this man he hardly knew. Is it because this man is nice to him? Or was is it that he feels comfortable with him like he'd knew this man for a long time. 'Nah, that isn't possible. I barely know him, so that thought is out.' Zero thought, unaware that Kaname was looking at him like he's reading his thoughts.

"Zero, where do you live?" Kaname asked while staring the car.

"2817 Lost Creek Road" He replied back still thinking about why he is smiling to his man so much.

Kaname started the car and drove to Zero's place. _'Hmm. I wonder.. How would he react, I hope he doesn't get bother by it so much._' Kaname thought, smiling inside.

It didn't take long for them to get to Zero's house and him getting dressed. Zero told Kaname to wait in the car while he ran up to his apartment to change. A few moments later, he came back dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. He got into the car and went to Kaname's place.

They arrived shortly which seems like a 10-minute ride. They didn't live that far apart. Zero lived in this town for about 5 years and yet he didn't noticed such a beautiful place located here.

"Wooooooooooow, this place is huge." Zero said, his face showing fascination.

"It's nothing, really." Kaname replied, simply chuckling at Zero's expression. His face looks so adorable right now, like he hasn't seen a plane fly over the sky.

'_He's really adorable as usual.'_ Kaname thought while walking up to his flat, unlocking the door, ushering Zero inside his home.

"You have a nice place." Zero complimented, looking around the place, eyes looking like they haven't seen a big country before.

"Thank you. If you don't mind waiting, I shall prepare dinner. Make yourself at home" Kaname smiled at the thought of what Zero might find out later on tonight.

"Do you need any help? I feel kind of bad just being lazy around here." He offered.

Kaname declined the offer, he very much wouldn't mind Zero helping him but he's a guest, "No, it's fine. You're a guest. Just make yourself feel like home. You can explore the house if you want to." He gently pushed Zero to the sofa to sit down and walked back to the kitchen to get the ingredients ready.

Zero is curious of what the house had. He saw stairs in the corner of his eyes and walked up the stairs to greet a lot of doors. He checked everyone of them and was surprised to see so many rooms but Kaname seems to live alone. One of the many doors captured his attention, he didn't understand, the door looked the same as every other door, but he gently walked toward it then opened the door. His eyes greeted simple things like a white wall, red curtains, king size bed covered in red silk fabric, and a sofa in front of the bed but not close enough that you can't walk between it. The bathroom is large enough to fit at least 10 people in there. The room is just plain simple yet has a nice feeling to it. He felt peaceful in this room; it felt like his own bedroom instead. He got a familiar feeling in his stomach and he was confused.

"Hm, this bedroom feels familiar, but I only been in here once. Yeah, I've only have been in here once. There's no way I could've been here b-" He stopped talking to himself when he saw an image flash in his mind. "What the hell was that?" Zero desperately tried to get that image to pop up in his head again but he couldn't. It was kind of hazy. '_Heh, I'm confusing myself with other people's houses and bedrooms_' Zero inwardly laughed at himself. A knock came from the door.

"Dinner's ready, Zero" Kaname called to him, trying so hard not to smirk at him.

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there." Zero quickly but slowly at the same time walked out the room to the awaiting food on the table.

"Mm. It smells delicious." He complimented at his cooking. It really does smell good. Bet it even tastes better than it looks.

They ate dinner, laughed, talked about any random stuff, and if people saw them. They would probably think they've known each other for quiet awhile. Zero had a hard time keeping his eyes away from Kaname while he was eating. The food going into his mouth, closing around the fork, and licking up the remaining sauce on the fork. Zero started having weird images in his head, '_I wonder how would that tongue fe-_' Zero's eyes went wide when he finally realized what he was thinking about. '_Oh my god, I did not just think about what his tongue might feel like on my bod-. No no no! Stop thinking that way!_' Zero yelled at himself. He tried to calm down so Kaname wouldn't notice he was having perverted thoughts about him. It's going to be pretty hard to fight down a blush that was making it's way through.

"Hm, Thanks for dinner. It was great." Zero said, looking at Kaname, but not straight in the eyes. '_No dirty thoughts. Zero. bad!_'

"It's no big deal, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied back with a smile or was that a smirk he saw? He got up from his chair to start clearing the table. It was late, but it wasn't that late.

"I'll help you." Zero got up to help him clear the table.

After that was done, they sat on the sofa chatting away. Then suddenly Kaname asked, "Hey, would you like to take a walk at the park?"

Zero thought about it for a moment. He didn't know there was a park in this city; he bets that he doesn't even know half of what they have at where he lives, yet. "Sure, I'd love to."

The walk to the park was a short distance from Kaname's place. It was a peaceful walk to the park; there were still people outside at this time of the night. It's either young couples or middle age people sitting at the beach holding hands. What a sight.

Zero thought the silence was kind of awkward so he broke it, "So.. What do you do for a living?"

"It's a mystery" Kaname just said and continued walking ahead, which left Zero confused.

The walk was quiet and silent. The atmosphere between them was kind of weird, but it didn't bother them too much. Neither of them talked, but they didn't dislike the silence and the night itself. They just kept walking until Kaname sat down on one of the benches, soon followed by Zero sitting next to him. The silence was still going and Zero was feeling uncomfortable by it. Then, Kaname spoke up.

"I had a lover." He started. He looked sad, his eyes tell it all but his face remained calm and unchanged.

"Well, how to explain, we didn't exactly broke up. Something sort of happened." He continued, Zero nodded.

"What exactly happened, if you don't mind telling me?" Zero spoke up.

"That person is the sunshine of my life, the key to my heart, and I can't live without him." He said sadly, he sounded really sad. Zero just nodded, but didn't say anything. He probably wasn't ready to tell him since he hardly knew Zero anyways.

"But then again, I'm happy just the way things are, I got to see him smile and watch him from afar." Kaname looked like he wanted to cry but his facial expression changed couple seconds later.

"Why don't you approach him?" Zero suddenly asked. His mind is trying to register what's going on. He felt something tugging in the back of his mind. Another image flashed before him again. It was blurry and fast. Zero couldn't figure out what that was. This happened to him twice. He's starting to get confused at why are there images popping in and out of his head. He was interrupted before he can actually think about it.

Kaname looked at him then to the sky, "What am I suppose to say? He probably doesn't remember me anyways and if I approach him, he'll think I'm some weird stranger that is trying to hit on him or something"

"Oh.. I see.. That must have sucked." Zero felt sorry for him.

"Don't be. Things will probably return to normal soon anyways, so don't feel bad." Kaname smiled.

'_How did he know I felt bad for him?_' He thought. Mind-reader much?

He was distracted for a moment until something caught his eyes. Kaname pulled out something from his pocket. It was a necklace and the pendant was a silver ring. The ring wasn't too big, nor small and it had a small violet diamond in the middle. Zero must say that it's really pretty for a ring. Not to feminine or masculine, just right or should he say, Perfect? "What's that?" He asked curiously. He was a little tiny bit jealous at whoever is going to receive that from Kaname.

"Just something I got for my lover before _that_ happened." He said sadly, looking at the necklace. Zero suddenly had a big urge to really wanted to go to Kaname and hug him, comfort him, and tell him that everything is going to be all right, like what a lover would do whenever their partner is upset about something. He resisted that urge. It would totally be awkward if he just went and did that.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Zero apologized, feeling guilty that he had asked him.

"That's alright, it's the past. Here, turn around." Zero looked at him confused.

"Just do it" He smiled. With that, Zero turned around and felt something at his neck. He looked at his neck and gasped.

"What! Wasn't this suppose to be for your lover?" He asked shockingly and confused at why he put on the necklace for him if this is meant to be for his lover.

"It looks nice on you, I thought I give it to you instead as a gift for being my friend." Kaname smiled but his eyes tell a different story. Zero didn't ask about it though, he was too shock at what Kaname had gave him.

"But I can't accept this!" Zero tried to change Kaname's mind, but it didn't work. If you looked closely at Zero's face, you'll probably see a ting of redness on his cheeks.

"Yes, it's meant to be for my lover but…" Kaname tried to continue but Zero cut him off.

"See! It's meant to be for your lover but why are you giving it to me!" Zero couldn't really accept a gift like this. It was too much. He couldn't do it. He needed to know why he was giving it to him!

"Zero, please, just accept it, I'll feel much better. My lover would be happy if you have it instead of other people." Kaname said, hoping he will just let it go.

"…"

"Zero?"

"I.." Zero began.

"Zero, I want you to have it, I know my lover wouldn't mind giving it to you also." He tried to reassure Zero but it was hard to. This boy is so stubborn to accept it. '_Just like him, always so stubborn._' Kaname thought.

"Fine, but don't think I would let this go just yet." He finally gave up. Kaname breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It's getting late, and I have work tomorrow." Zero got up from his seat, still touching the ring in his hand. He was a little happy that Kaname gave it to him, but at the same time, he felt guilty for receiving it. It's meant to be for his lover, but why is he giving it to him? _'..This, I saw this somewhere before._. " Zero suddenly realized. '_Maybe it's one of those ring stores I passed by before._' before he can actually get into thoughts about where he had exactly seen this, Kaname interrupted him. It's like he's purposely trying to get Zero not to think too much about it.

"C'mon Zero, I'll bring you home."

The car ride seems to be longer than arriving to Kaname's place. A moment later, they've arrived at Zero's place. "Thanks for today." Zero said, getting out of the car.

"No problem, I had a nice time." He replied.

"Are you sure.. that.. it's all right.. I mean.." Zero pointed at the necklace. He still wanted to make sure it's all right for him to have such an important item.

"I'm sure it's fine. Don't worry so much about it." Kaname really wanted Zero to have it, but he's stubborn, what do you expect.

"Then, okay. Thanks for the gift, I suppose. I'll treasure it. Goodnight." Zero said, then left to walk up to his apartment.

"_If only you knew, that necklace was originally yours in the first place_." Kaname whispered, then drove off into the city.

* * *

-Gasp- Does Kaname know something that we don't? O_O. Oh my.

Anyways, hmm, I'm not satisfied with this chapter at all. I think it's really crappy. Bleh, whatever. It took me 68095680468 hours just to get these ideas off my head. T_T.

I hope you enjoy this crappy chapter I wrote. Read and review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! Busy, busy days helping out to my brother's house _ I'm so tired. I finally got the chance to write some more and update it! Teehee. I really hope I don't run out of ideas, LOL.. If that happens, I'll be taking longer to update, I guess. ;o. **

**Linda: Oh ho ho! Do I sense some romance! RIGHT? RIIGHTT? Or.. SMEX!**

**June: Sure. Sure. Just don't kill me & tell the whole world.**

**Linda: I'll consider that thought, kekeke.**

**June: On with the story! ZZzZz… Time for a nap.. You know what to do, Linda.**

**Linda: Disclaimers! June doesn't own Vampire Knight! She wishes she did, but the story is hers! [: At least she owned something? Right? LOL.. -_-**

* * *

Zero tossed and turned that night. He felt uncomfortable for some reason. He got frustrated and opened his eyes.

'_Where am I?' Zero thought, confused. He was lying on the bed, in a room that wasn't his. It felt comfortable though, but what he's worrying about now is why he's here. Did someone kidnap him? He got himself into a sitting position. He looked at this surroundings and thought it looked familiar. 'Uh.. Isn't this..' Zero's thoughts were cut off when he heard a voice._

"_Zero!" He heard the voice coming from the door. It slammed open and revealed a person holding flowers. He couldn't see the face because the flower was blocking their face. What he knew from the appearance is that person is a man. The man walked closer and closer to Zero._

_"Who are you?" Zero asked. Apparently, the man didn't hear him, but kept on walking until the end of the bed. _

_"Here, I bought these for you! I hope you like them." The flowers got lightly chucked into his face and he felt a pair of arms circling around him._

"_What the! Hey, what are you doing! Let go of me!" Zero yelled while trying to ease his way out of the man's grip, but it was too tight._

"_What's wrong Zero, were you tired from last night?" The man smirked. Zero was getting scared now, not only did this man gave flowers to him, but he didn't notice he was naked under the covers! He couldn't see his face. 'Just who the hell is this guy?' Zero thought trying to get the flowers away from his face and when he did, what he saw blew his mind away. Well, not exactly blowing his mind away._

"_K-Kaname!" Zero squeaked and blushed. Why was he here? _

"_Yes, dear?" Kaname chuckled answering him while sliding his hands that were behind Zero's back lower to the point that Zero got uncomfortable with. 'What did he just call me!' _

"_Zero.." Kaname's voice sounded a bit different. 'D-did he just.. He did not ju- AM I HAVING A PERVERTED FANTASY ABOUT HIM?' He panicked. Zero felt like he was about to explode from this._

"_K-Kaname! What are you doing here?" Zero finally found his voice._

"_Why, dear, I thought you'd be smart enough to know what I'm doing." Kaname whispered into his ears. Zero shuddered and he could imagine Kaname having a smirk on his face that looked like "I'm going to devour you completely…" or something like that. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms exploring him, which brought him back to reality._

'_This is crazy. Why is Kaname doing this to me? Doesn't he have a lover? Then why is me touching him like I'm his lover? Is Kaname cheating on him then?' Many thoughts wandered in his poor little head. He was getting dizzy from thinking too much and Kaname's hand felt strangely pleasing on his skin. He wasn't aware of Kaname slowly pushing him back down on the bed until his back touched something silky. _

"_Stop.." Zero tried to get Kaname off of him. But his protests were music to Kaname's ears. "Wait!" Zero tried again._

"_Zero?" Kaname looked at Zero while massaging his waist slowly. There were tears on the corner of Zero's eyes. Either he didn't care or he didn't notice them._

"_I told you to stop!" He slapped Kaname in the face and scooted away from him until his back hit the frame of the bed. _

"_Ze-" Kaname tried to start, but Zero interrupted him. "Why are you doing this? What's wrong with you?" He yelled at him, tears falling down his eyes._

_Kaname went closer to him and hugged him, "Shh.. It's okay, Zero.." He tried to calm him down. Apparently the boy was shaking quite a bit, but after some time, he finally calmed down. _

"_I'm sorry that I slapped you." Zero apologized touching Kaname's cheeks where he had slapped. _

"_That's alright, love. You were probably tired and I forced myself on you." He hugged him tighter. Love? Wait a minute.. Now that he thinks of it, Kaname's voice sounds similar to that man, or was his mind playing jokes on him?_

"_Zero…" _

_"Kan- mmph-" Zero wanted to ask him a question but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing with his. His body felt weak all of a sudden. Kaname's hands traveled to his sides down to his legs. He massaged his thighs then Zero squeaked and broke the kiss._

_Kaname couldn't stop himself from chuckling, "You're so adorable. I love you." Then attacked his lips again. He nipped at Zero's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. Zero's mind was fuzzy so he opened them and Kaname slipped his tongue inside the sweet cavern. Zero moaned as he sucked on his tongue. They fought for dominance; it lasted for quite some time. They broke apart for some air, and then went at it again. Zero lost the battle to him, and Kaname smirked at his victory. The kiss they've shared still lingering on their lips._

_Kaname's hand found it's way to Zero's nipples gently rubbing against them, but he didn't give Zero a warning when he pinched his nipples **hard**, and that caused him to bite back a moan that was trying to escape his mouth. They broke the kiss, which led to Kaname leaving trails of small kisses on his jaw to his neck. Kaname licked, nipped, and sucked on his neck until he almost lost his mind. He went lower and lower, leaving trails of saliva on his body until he reached Zero's semi-erect member, he gasped as Kaname was breathing over his member. _

_He took Zero's already semi-hard member into his mouth and sucked on the tip. Zero arched his back off the bed, "Ah…!" He bit his lips to stifle his moans. Kaname sucked even harder, which caused Zero to throw his head back and let loose a loud moan. He bucked his hip off the bed into Kaname's hot cavern, however he had to pin down his hip from getting himself choked. He started to bob his head up and down, drawing his member in and out his mouth. The silver hair beauty moaned out lustfully, barely unable to bare this blissful pleasure, Kaname knew he wasn't going to last that long. _

_His hands made their way Kaname's soft locks and entangled in them. Their eyes met for a brief moment until Kaname couldn't help but swirl his tongue around his tip, teasing him slowly. Zero hissed at the process, and threw his head back; he pushed his head down, urging him to continue sucking him off. Little did Zero know, Kaname is surely going to take his time, giving him little small licks on his erect member. Zero couldn't stand the delicious torture, "Kaname.. Stop t-teasing me.." He tried not to make it sound like he was begging. Kaname gladly accepted and continued on, Zero was panting heavily and moaned even louder until he came in his mouth screaming Kaname's name, might I add, loudly._

_Before Zero can actually come off his sex high, Kaname captured his lips into a passionate kiss, and instantly melted into the kiss. Kaname broke the kiss and got off the bed to strip out of his clothes, one by one, slowly until nothing is left, but his hard erection greeting the air and he slightly hissed when his throbbing erection hit the cold air. Zero blushed, but silently watched as he finally caught his breath, he couldn't stop staring at this man in front of him. Kaname couldn't help using the over used line, "Like what you see, love?" He got back on the bed and spread Zero's leg, "Ah! Kaname, w-wait.." His protest wasn't even halfhearted. He smirked, but continued on lowering his head to his groin and couldn't resist licking it one time. Zero growled at him while he went even lower on his body, placing small kisses while he did so. _

_He hissed as the brunette pressed a finger inside him, "Shh.. It's all right, Zero. Relax." Kaname cooed, kissing his eyelid. He added a second finger, "Nn.. It hurts, Kaname! Stop!" Zero tried to wriggle away from the pain, but Kaname's arms were wrapped around his waist so he couldn't move. He did a scissoring motion, and smirked when he heard Zero's soft moan. "Ah, did I hit the right spot?" Kaname smiled. He tried for that spot again, but harder this time. He abused that spot for a little awhile, loving Zero's moans. He pulled his fingers out and Zero made a small protest from the loss. _

"_This may hurt a bit, but I assure you that it'll feel really good soon." Kaname slowly positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in. He loves the heat-ness surrounding his cock and groaned 'cause he wanted so much to fuck his lover senseless. Zero's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion (Did I spelled that right? X_x) on his rear. _

"_S-shit, Kaname! No! It hurts! Take it out! Take it out!" Zero cried at the pain, tears were rolling down his eyes. It was too much, he felt like he's being spilt into two. He wanted to back away from the pain but he couldn't, Kaname's arms were still around his waist._

_Kaname murmured sweet words to calm him down, telling him to relax, though it took awhile for him to relax. It was really hard for Kaname not to move 'cause of the heat-ness he's feeling on his lower region. But if it were for Zero, he'd do anything for him. Even wait for him._

"_M-move" Zero said. Kaname pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard. Zero moaned at the feeling, it felt really good. He couldn't stop himself from admitting those sweet moans into the air. Zero couldn't bare the feeling when he struck that spot inside him, it felt different from his fingers, because it felt like the tip of his member was hitting it only, Zero whimpered 'cause he wanted him to hit that spot harder so badly. But it looks like he's avoiding it on purpose. The lilac eye beauty tightened around Kaname's erect member, and He let a small moan escaped his mouth._

"_Hit th-hat Ah! S-spot again! Harder!" Zero couldn't help it this time, but beg for him to do so. Kaname chuckled at his cuteness, and began to reposition himself to hit that spot for his lovely silver beauty lover. His hands reaching for Zero's member and pumping it at the same time as his he was thrusting into him. He screamed out passionately when Kaname's hand was on his member and pumped it at the same time with his thrusts, while he hit his sensitive spot inside him repeatedly. Nothing in the room could be heard but pants, screams, bed creaking, and moans. Zero bit his lips to stop himself from moaning too loud, but Kaname captured his lips and swallowed every moan that Zero would've let out._

_"My love, I didn't want to, but I had to.. Forgive me, please." Kaname broke the kiss and whispered into his ears. His voiced sound cracked, but Zero's mind was focusing on Kaname moving in and out of him, so he couldn't really think about why he had said that to him. He kept that phrase in his mind for future reference._

_He was nearing his release, he was urging him to go faster and bring him to ecstasy. _

"_Harder! Faster, please! Kaname!" He begged. Kaname smiled at him, and went faster. They both came at the same time, with Kaname releasing inside him and groaning at the tightness, while Zero was screaming out his pleasure suddenly being filled also._

"_K-Kan-" _

"KANAME!" Zero screamed his name bolted right up, sweating all over his forehead and his breathing felt like 100miles per hour. '_What was that about.._' Trying to catch his breath, a hand running through his silver locks. Apparently, he just had a wet dream about Kaname. However, is that even a dream at all?

Zero looked at the clock '_9:00 am_'. He have an hour to get ready, so he stayed in bed for a little longer, despite the fact that he felt something sticky in his boxers. He couldn't help replaying the.. dream. That was one hell of a dream he had, he thought.

"Well, Time to get my lazy ass out of bed and off to take a shower to start the day." He groaned at the thought. The truth is he just wanted to call in sick and stay in bed the whole day, but he knew it wasn't possible. The boss he had, ah, one of the restrictions of his life he had to deal with, if that even made sense to him. He took a quick shower and head out to his job after eating a little breakfast.

The weather is nice and sunny, maybe a little chilly but it wouldn't kill anybody who wore T-Shirts. Zero took his time to walk to his work place, still being cautions that he's time challenged. He was enjoying the walk and the atmosphere until he spots a familiar person. "Yo, Yuuki." He greeted when she noticed him also and walked towards him. Sometime Zero thinks that they bump into each other at random times.

"The lazy ass is up early for once!" She teased.

Zero just messed up her hair, "At least I'm lazy but not clumsy." He replied back with the same tone she had with him. Yuuki just grumbled and tried to fix her hair that he had messed up.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Can I visit your work place? Zero?" She asked him, giving him the eyes. With those eyes, she can almost get away from anything. _Almost._ Or get something she wants from people, but those eyes never work on him.

He thought about it for a moment. It wouldn't hurt just to bring her in, right? "Alright, but you have to behave or I'll kick you out if you cause a scene." He sighed a defeated sigh.

* * *

Yuuki ran into the Cafe making herself look like an idiot, and Zero just walked calmly inside pretending he doesn't know her.

He looked around for Yuuki, but doesn't see her, "Don't tell me sh-" He spotted her but what he saw wasn't what he thought it would be. Kaito, the bastard, is flirting with her. Sigh. When has a day that he never flirts with at least 10 ladies? Zero sighed and got ready for work.

He walked out and still sees him flirting with her. He could hear her giggling like a schoolgirl. "Kaito. Get. To. Work." Zero slowly made his point.

"Aww. Zero, can't you let me spend my time with this beautiful lady here?" He pouted like a child.

"Well that beautiful lady here is with me" Kaito stared at him.

"He meant that, I came here to the café with him. He's just a childhood friend." Yuuki quickly spoke up to clear the misunderstanding that was going to start.

"Ohhh.. For a minute, I thought our little Zero here has finally grown up and found himself a lady!" Kaito teased him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. Zero just looked at him, his eyes sending invisible daggers at Kaito.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Zero elbowed Kaito on the waist and he groaned at the pain.

"Little Zero is too good to be taken away from any ladies, they could make Zero their slaves and telling him to work, clean, cook, and all those horrible stuff!" Kaito mentally grabbed onto Zero and dramatically cry on him.

"Hey! Get off me! You're making my work clothes wet!" Zero tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go so he just smacked Kaito's back.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! That hurts you know!" He rubbed his back and glared at Zero. His eyes stared at an object around his neck.

"Zero, when do you ever wear necklaces?" Kaito quirked up a smirk. Zero looked at his neck and saw the silver ring. He blushed when he remembered how he got it, and quickly turned away.

"None of your business, I'm going to the bathroom." He walked away.

Kaito just stared at his back, thinking why did he suddenly walk away when he mentioned the necklace. Why was he blushing by the way? '_Maybe his lover gave it to him? Nah, I don't think he has a lover._' He let that thought slide for a bit and continued on to flirt with couple of the ladies.

* * *

"Ah, what the hell is wrong with me." Zero splashed water on his face. Water is dripping down his face and hair. He looked into the mirror and stared into it. He didn't move for a while, he just kept staring. Suddenly he remembered something, a little bit blurry on his mind.

_He punched the mirror and the shards broke everywhere. His face was wet and the faucet was running. His heart hurt to the extreme. 'How dare he betray me.. I thought he loved me..' He punched the mirror again and again until he couldn't feel his hand anymore. He doubts he's going to feel his hand again in a couple days. Blood was dripping down from his knuckles. He slumped down to the floor and couldn't help but cry his heart out. HE betrayed him and he wasn't ever going to forgive him._

_"DAMN IT! Why did I have to fall for that bastard!" He screamed and punched the floor, hard. He winced at the pain but he didn't care anymore. He felt like his heart has ripped into thousands or millions of pieces. He didn't want to believe it, he wants it to become a nightmare where he will just wake up next to him, cuddling close with him, and everything just seem fine. But no, this is reality; he swore to himself he would never fall in love again. Not after what that bastard had done to him._

_He looked dead on the floor, but he was still breathing. Someone was banging on the door, but he didn't have the strength to get up and tell that person to fuck off. He just wanted to sleep, sleep away this pain he was feeling.._

Zero snapped out of his little staring moment. '.. The hell.. That was the most randomness' thing I just remembered. Was that one of the movies I watched? It didn't seem like it, that person obliviously on the floor looks like me. When did I ever had that happening to me?' He didn't really say much to that particular memory he just remembered. He doesn't know who that was because the memory was just a bit blurry that he couldn't see the face of that person.

"That's weird. First that and now that." He shook his head and walked out the bathroom. He thinks his mind is playing tricks on him or he's just in his own little world.

* * *

"Zero! There you are, I thought you had fainted in the bathroom" Yuuki giggled. Zero just rolled his eyes. Wait, did he just roll his eyes? Yes, he did. "Ah, I must be really out of it to do that" He said to himself.

"Hm? What was that? I didn't hear you" Yuuki asked, trying to get an answer out of him.

"Nothing, clumsy person." He teased her for the fun of it.

"Zero, you're just angry that she's getting attention from someone." Kaito smirked like he was proud of himself. Zero thinks he's full of himself instead.

"At least, I'm a hardworking person unlike you, who flirts with ladies all day long and push the work onto us workers. I should just snitch to Yagari that you're not doing your job properly and then let's see who's laughing. Or should I teach you the proper way to work in the Café?" He smiled, that's not a good sign when he says that and smiles.

Kaito just backed away from the dangerous aura he was sensing. "Alright, alright, you win. How about I flirt with you instead?" He smirked and walked towards Zero. He just backed away in disgust and his back hit the wall, Shit. Before Kaito can actually touch Zero, someone pulled him away from Zero and he landed on the floor. Zero's eyes widened at what just happened right before his eyes, it went by so fast in like a blink of an eye.

"Oops, sorry. I thought you were about to fall so I quickly grabbed onto your collar and pulled you back." Zero looked up at whoever said that and was surprised again to randomly see Kaname at the Café.

Kaito just scowled, "Jeez, thanks for that. My life is saved by the all mighty person who just grabbed onto my collar and pulled me back." He got up and dusks away the dust on his uniform.

Yuuki on the other hand was confused by the scene she is seeing, "Ughh.. Okay.." She awkwardly said to herself. "That was pretty much uncalled for.." She looked at the people in front of her.

Zero looked at Yuuki and then to Kaname, back to Kaito. 'Why is the weird stuff always happening to me nowadays?' He cried in his head. When will he ever get back his normal life? This is just too weird for him, well, not that he hates it.

"Ugh… Kaname, what are you doing here?" Zero asked slightly shocked that he was here. Geh, is he a stalker? He hopes not.

"I just came here for some morning coffee." He smiled. Zero looked elsewhere. Kaito and Yuuki was observing them.

'What the hell is that idiot doing?' Kaito frowned. He didn't like the idea of those two together for some reason. It made his stomach flared, if that was possible. "Zero, who is this guy?" He wanted to interrupt their little conversation, so he did so. Yuuki was just sipping her drink, listening to them.

Zero just glared at him, "He's a friend of mine. This is Kaname." He introduced Kaito to him, but he looked like he didn't want to know who he is, and just scowled deeper.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Kaito held out a hand. Kaname quietly took it and shook hands with him for a couple of seconds. He didn't like this guy one bit. Nope, not at all. If he wasn't Zero's friend, he would of downright beat the crap out of him. The tension in the air seems to be suffocating and unpleasant.

"Cough." Yuuki broke the tension between them and smiled. "I think I'm going to take my leave, bye Zero." And with that, she took off.

Zero sighed for the third time, was it the third time? He didn't dare question himself. "Okay, Kaname, have a seat." He placed a menu down on the table when he sat down. Zero pushed Kaito aside and told him to basically fuck off 'cause he was causing a scene here.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee. Black, please." Kaname ordered. Zero just nodded and went to make his coffee. Kaito and Kaname seem to be glaring at each other for some reason. Zero just shook his head and finish making his coffee for him. '_Sigh, how long must I deal with the idiot?'_ He looked over to Kaito. Kaito looked at him and then walked of. Grr, What's with him?

"Here's your coffee, Kaname." He placed the cup down on the table. Kaname took the cup and drank a sip, "This coffee is delicious" He complimented.

"Anyone can make these coffee, Kaname"

"I think it's delicious because you made it." Kaname smiled at him, his smiling wasn't one of those smiles that Zero usually sees. It was one of those smiles that are filled with loneliness and regret. Zero noticed that, but he didn't bring it up. He didn't want to be nosy and being up on someone's business. Zero just smiled back and pretended he didn't notice his mood.

Kaito on the other hand, is glaring at the scene he is seeing, '_What's with them, being all friendly with each other, it's sickening._' He pouted. An idea just popped up on his head, and he smirked at the thought. 'No one touches Zero while I'm around, just you wait, you Kaname person. He's going to be mine.' He evilly laughed in his head. (Oh noes, do I sense something bad!) He couldn't help but ease drop on what they are saying.

"Zero, When do you get of work today?" Kaname asked Zero, looking at him. Zero looked at the time and back at him, "I get of early today, in about 2 hours, why do you ask?" Zero quirked one of his eyebrow while looking at him.

"Perfect, would you like to have lunch with me?"

'It wouldn't hurt just to have lunch with him, eh?' Zero thought about it for a moment, behind him Kaito is mentally acting strange. "Sure, I have nothing better to do anyways." He replied.

'_Dang it! Stupid Zero_' Kaito frowned; He didn't want him to go with that person. His face formed a smile. Not just any smile, an evil smile that indicates something is going to happen. Things are going to be real interesting. He hoped.

* * *

Kaname and Zero were taking a walk before they head for lunch. Unknowingly someone was following him. Kaname seems to notice and is aware of it. Zero on the other hand was just walking and enjoying the atmosphere as always.

It's in the middle of the day and the weather seems to be a bit too sunny. Zero didn't really like it too sunny, "Hey, Kaname, want to find somewhere to sit? I'm not very fond of the sun shining too bright." Zero looked like he was going to die if he stayed in the sun any longer. Kaname just smirked at him, knowing why, but he didn't say anything.

"Sure, how about that bench over there?" Kaname pointed to the direction on the right from where they are standing. They went and sat down on the bench, "Phew.." Zero let out a sigh; the heat was pretty hot right now.

"Ahh, I should've changed into something thinner, it's so hot" He unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt. Kaname couldn't help but stare at the skin inside the shirt. Zero leaned back on the bench, tilted his head back a little, and his neck was exposed. Kaname got a little startled at the action and looked away. Zero wasn't aware how sexy he is right now. Well, to Kaname's eyes that is. (Bleh, pervert +_+ xD)

"Ah.. I haven't relaxed like this in quite a while. This feels nice." Zero suddenly said and broke Kaname's little thoughts he was having. (What was he thinking about =3=)

Kaname is fascinated by Zero's beauty, like he always have. But for some reason he seems to be more, how do you say it, divine. Really, if looks could kill, Zero would've killed Kaname the instant their eyes met with each other.

"Kaname?" Zero looked at Kaname. He didn't seem to snap out of his thoughts, so he went closer until their face was couple of inches apart and that was when Kaname decided to snap out of it. His eyes widened at what was in front of him and he fell out of the bench. Zero just laughed at what happened, "Are you okay?" He extended his hand to pull Kaname up.

"Thanks" He grumbled. He heard a sound coming from behind the bench. "Should we head to lunch, Zero?" Kaname wanted to keep Zero safe, he didn't want anything to happen again.

"Okay" Zero walked ahead of him. Kaname just narrowed his eyes to where he had heard the sound. He didn't sense anyone there now. "Oi, Kaname, what are you doing? Let's go!" He heard Zero yelled out. With one final check, he caught up with Zero.

Zero stood at this spot and waited for the brunette to catch up, he was walking rather slowly. Zero saw spotted someone charging at Kaname with a knife. His eyes widened at the scene and he remembered a piece of memory from before. His body reacted faster than his brain and he ran towards Kaname, trying to push him out of the way before he got stabbed.

_"Wait up! Let me explain please!" He was running away from the person that broke his heart. He didn't want to see him at all. His tears were blurring up his eyes, so he didn't know where exactly he was running. He just ran and ran until his legs gave out. He slumped onto the ground and screamed out. He heard footsteps and quickly recognized who it was. He couldn't run anymore, he was tired. He didn't bother trying anymore._

_"Zero!" His breath was uneven. One could tell that he was chasing someone. It was dark out, so not much people were outside walking around. He slowly walked toward to Zero, reaching his hands out to grab him._

_"Zero, I-" He interrupted him. "NO! You lied to me, how could you do this me!" Zero yelled out to him, slapping his arm away._

_"But it's no-" He was interrupted again. He didn't want to hear any excuses, he was just too angry to accept what was happening. Zero slowly got up from the ground, but before he can run away, he got pulled into a tight hug. "Let go of me, you lying bastard!" He tried to struggle away but he was too weak at the moment._

_"No! Just listen to me, please!" He had tears in his eyes; Zero can feel them on his shoulder. But he was upset to even bother caring. Everything was silently and he didn't like that. There was an odd feeling but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Zero just stared straight ahead of him and stopped struggling._

_"…" He didn't say anything; Zero had, had enough of this and once more tried to get out of the man's grasp. Then he had felt it. Fear. Zero didn't think of anything, but reacted by turning him around in a 180-degree circle. His eyes widened at the contact of the knife. All Zero could hear and sense was the other person who was hugging him tightly was roaring in anger, pure anger. His aura was scary and dark. It makes you want to crawl in the corner and curl into a ball to stay away from it. Screams where heard, Zero struggled to keep his eyes open, but he was losing a lot of blood._

_"ZERO! My love, stay with me! Don't close your eyes!" Zero looked up at him and smiled before he slipped into darkness._

Kaname stopped and looked at Zero confusingly, thinking why is he running towards him. He sensed someone running towards him, and was about to fight him off like it was nothing, but before he could do that, someone pushed him. Someone dear to him, Kaname's thoughts flashed back to when this had happened before.

"ZERO!" Kaname yelled. Zero cried out when he got stabbed. He fell to the floor. Kaname was looking at what was happening before his eyes, everything seem to be in slow motion. He quickly snapped out of it. It was too late, was he going to lose Zero again? No, he won't lose him a second time. He quickly ran to Zero and hugged him tightly. Kaname looked up at the person who had hurt Zero. _His_ Zero. "You. Why are you doing this? Tell. Me. Now." He questioned him, angrily, no, more than angry. A feeling you cannot explain. The person who stabbed Zero couldn't move, he was frozen at his spot. He looked scared.

"Tell me NOW!" Kaname roared. The guy wanted to run away but sadly he couldn't move a muscle.

"S-someone paid me t-to kill y-you." He stuttered out his answer.

"Who?" Kaname ordered.

"H-he said his n-name was, K-Kaito Takamiya"

'_What? Why would he do such a thing? Damn. What the fuck! What did I do to him?_' Kaname was downright furious about this; he didn't have any mercy right now. The guy suddenly choked out, trying to get air, but he died before he can actually move a muscle again. (O: super powers!) Zero groaned at the pain, and opened his eyes, "K-kaname..?" He said weakly, looking up at whomever was holding him.

"Zero! Zero! Stay with me. Don't close your eyes!" Zero had heard this before, it was part of a memory he just remembered, could it be him that he had protected? He couldn't think anymore, everything was becoming blurry; all he saw was darkness consuming him. With that, he closed his eyes. Kaname panicked and shook Zero. Trying to get his eyes to open again.

"Zero? Zero..? ZERO! No.. noo.. I can't let this happen again.." He picked up Zero and quickly ran as fast as he can to get him treated, fast.

"Stay with me, Zero. Please.. You can't die, there's a lot of things I have to explain and tell you.." Kaname cried while holding on to Zero, protecting him with his life. "Damn it! Why didn't I take notice more carefully.. I failed to protect you Zero, I'm sorry. Please, don't die on me.. I can't live without you anymore.." His grip tightened around Zero.

_"I can't lose you a second time.."_

* * *

Oh my god! Zero! I hope he doesn't die :[ I would be really sad.. ;

Wow.. I've finally manage to finish this chapter… It seems like forever trying to think of something.. I didn't have much ideas in mind, so bare with me with the lack of shit you see T_T.. I tried my best with the smex part :[, Please don't murder me! I had a very hard time writing it without blushing too much or freaking out, LOL...

Read and review! I would very much appreciate it, yeah? Do it for Zero? *puppy eyes*

*Prays that Zero will live*

**Linda: What an idiot Kaito is.. –shakes head- OMG, ZERO! HE BETTER LIVE. I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! -chokes June- He better be alright! YOU HEAR? And –whistles- Hot smex! You did great.**

**June: -gasping for air- T-the sex isn't that great.. & W-we'll see.. AIR! **

**Linda: Sorry, people, June seem to be out of order, but will be treated shortly after I'm down with yelling at her ! (: . Oh, yeah! June! You better put more Kaname and Zero interaction! **

**June: ... **

**Linda: I'll take that as a yes! ****Stay tune! Read and review to pray for Zero's safety! Or life.. *sobs* **


	4. Author's announcement

**Author's announcement:**

Yoooo! Sorry, this isn't a chapter, I wish it was :P. I'm currently working on it, it would be done in a couple days, I hope. So please wait for it :D!

Anyways, I wanted you readers to know that I changed the title and summary because when I was writing the story, it didn't seem to fit the title or summary anymore. Just a heads up, so you guys wouldn't be confused. I've been thinking about changing it for awhile but it took me forever just to think of another title and summary, haha.. I know, I suck, leave me to mope around somewhere :[.

I wanted to thank you to all the readers that are reading my story and supporting me, it means a lot and encourage me to write more :].

So! Look out for the 4th chapter coming soon this week! Bye bye :D


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long update, so here it is! It feels like forever since I updated a chapter when it was only last week! LOL, -smacks head- Well.. yeahh.. I'm trying my best to make it interesting, but I'm failing oh so horribly D: . Forgive me T_T ! I have school soon but I'll try my best to update when I have time, yeah? :D

Read & Review! Thank you very much, I'll be very happy if you do review :].

Pretty much this chapter is mostly about Kaname & Zero. People were asking for more KxZ, so there you have it! I tried my best O; Don't kill me D: !

June: zzz…

Linda: :O She died! –pokes her-

June: … leave me alone.. zzz..

Linda: Oh pssh, she fell asleep. Anyways, Disclaimers! She doesn't own Vampire Knight! Enjoy the story! I SENSEEEE Kaname and Zerooooo ! HEHEHEHE. Oh dam, I'm becoming like June. It's a bad thing. Don't tell her please! –begs-

* * *

Kaname walked back and forth, eventually walking in circles around and around, people would find him crazy because he didn't even look dizzy at all. As soon as he picked up Zero, he had called the doctor. He wasn't an ordinary doctor. He's been a loyal doctor to the Kuran's for many years. Even if the doctor is skilled and experienced, he couldn't stop himself from worrying what might happen to Zero. He was outside the room waiting for the doctor to heal Zero. '_What if he doesn't make it? What if I've lost him again? No! Kaname, stop thinking that way, Zero will most definitely make it through this._' He was basically muttering to himself while walking back and forth a little faster than usual in front of the room. He wanted to so much break down the door and barge in while shouting, 'IS HE OKAY? Or I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF HE DOESN'T MAKE IT!' He shook his head from those thoughts. This isn't a perfect time to lose your mind now. His hands were shaking so much with worry. He was in the verge of tears, but he tried his best to keep calm. When something happens that involves Zero, Kaname is the most definite over-protected person you'll know.

About half hour passed and still no sign of the doctor coming out of the room, he was about to break the door if he doesn't walk out within' the next 5 minutes. Suddenly, he had enough of waiting for news about the silver boy, he was worried sick about him. He went straight to the door and was about to break it down if the doctor opened the door 3 second later.

The doctor was a bit startled to see Kaname in that state, "Kaname-sama." He started. Kaname was eager to know the condition of the boy.

"How is he?" He maintained a calm voice. It won't do any good if he burst out questions for the doctor to answer.

"I'm sorry, I've tried my best." The doctor said sadly, eyes closing shut. Kaname backed up to the wall, mostly leaning against it; he couldn't believe it. What..? Zero's dead? He let the tears he held back for awhile fall freely on his face while walking towards the room in a really slow motion. He couldn't believe this, it's a lie, right? Zero is still alive right? No.. no way.. Zero is way too stubborn to die. No fucking way!' Kaname was losing his posture; he had to see Zero. He has to make sure this is just some sick joke.

He finally made it into the room in small steps, seeing Zero lying peacefully on his bed. "Zero.." He called out to him, hoping the boy would wake up when he called him. "Zeroo…" He silently tried again, his voice cracked. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted Zero to open his eyes. Telling him not to worry about anything. Kaname climbed on to the bed, sitting himself next to Zero, and softly caresses his cheeks. Zero looked so peaceful lying there. He didn't want to believe that Zero is gone, he couldn't. He leaned down to kiss his forehead and laid theirs together. Tears were falling down his face onto Zero's face. He's going to kill that fucking bastard. How dare he do this to him! Kaname was going to rip that body apart slowly; letting him know how much pain he's in. Make him scream out in pain, cracking every bone in his body, and make him die a painful death. He's in for one hell of a torture. He's going to make him _pay_.

His tears wouldn't stop, no matter how much he tried to take deep breaths and calm himself or counting numbers, which is pretty stupid to him when he did that. His eyes shut tightly for a while. He re-opened it after 10 minutes, foreheads still together and he staring at his love's closed eyelids. "Wake up please…" He pleads softly, his tears were pretty much gone now but if he were to tear himself away from Zero, he would end up crying somewhere else and alone.

"Kaname-sama" The doctor called to him. He quickly wiped away the tears he had remaining on his face and slowly brought himself up away from Zero to face the doctor.

"What?" His tone of voice made the doctor shuddered. It's like a deathly tone, scratch that, _it_ is a deathly tone. It's like, if you cross the line, your life is the price to pay.

"I'm sorry that I didn't have the chance to finish up what was remained unsaid, you went into a bereaved state before I can explain further, please forgive me." The doctor looked straight into Kaname's eyes, but looked away a second later. The doctor couldn't really continue on, The Great Kuran Kaname is even more dangerous in this situation.

"Explain yourself." Kaname's mood darkened even more, the vase in his room cracked and pieces of it fell everywhere. He's in no mood to play any jokes. He doesn't care if it's a doctor or a human. He won't tolerate any foolish behavior from anyone at the moment.

The doctor flinched slightly and looked away from Kaname. "Zero-sama is fine, he's just in a.. coma state. He was in shock, but I've managed to heal him in time. So, don't worry." His eyes widened at the news. '_Zero is fine? He's not dead?_' Now he couldn't believe what's going on. First, he misunderstood about Zero being dead.. and now.. the real news is Zero is actually alive, but in a comatose state!

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" He needs to know the answer.

"It would probably be a week." The doctor assured him.

Kaname looked at the doctor, and then breathe a sigh of relief. Zero is okay. He's still alive and that's all that matters to Kaname right now. He looked at Zero and slightly smiled and then frowned because he's in such a state. He wish Zero would wake up right this instant, he wanted so much to hug the boy really tight and never let him go. But he'll wait for him to wake up. Even if it takes forever, he needs to fix everything that manage to go wrong before it's completely too late for him.

* * *

Five days had gone by and still there were no sign of Zero awakening any time soon. Kaname looked at the said person lying on the bed, looking peaceful as ever, and sighed sadly. He's been with him day and night despite his own health is falling slowly. He didn't have the appetite to eat anything. He couldn't concentrate at work, so he took a break. In his kind of condition, going to work would only cause problem for people.

He sat on the couch and leaned back against it, he sighed again remembering the time he had bumped into Kaito.

**- Flashback**

_Kaname walked around town getting some time alone, it was a gloomy day, but it didn't matter to him. It matched his mood anyways. He passed by the Café a couple of time. He always glared at it whenever he saw it. Kaname's urge to go into the café and rip Kaito's body apart was very thin. Probably if Kaito showed up in front of him, either, Kaname will remain calmly as ever or attack him the second he saw him, public or not. _

_What luck he has. Kaito decided to walk out of the shop, waving good-bye to some ladies. 'It's not fun if I kill him now, Zero would be really mad if he learned his death, too.' He walked silently, following Kaito to wherever he was heading to. The brunette got really bored of following him 'cause it wasn't even fun at all. Kaito didn't even notice a slight bit that Kaname is there or he was just playing stupid._

"_Oh?" Kaname cocked an eyebrow. Kaito walked into an alley, Kaname carefully walked towards it. He managed to dodge a bullet coming his way easily. He heard a small gasp and turned around to face the idiot who had tried to shoot him. _

"_What a surprise, I didn't see you here." Kaname said sarcastically, crossing his arms around his chest. He didn't even have to turn around to notice people are behind him with weapons. 'What a fool they are.' He thought. _

"_Cut the bullshit, **vampire.**" Kaito snarled at him, gun still pointing directly at Kaname. _

"_Now, now. We can all talk it out." Kaname calmly said to him, eyes flashing red and then back to its original color. His voice hints a dangerous tone to it. He's not really in the mood to play with these people. He just wanted to get it things over with or maybe he does have the mood in him to get things done nice and slow, but painful and horrified. He lowly chuckled at his come back._

"_What have you done to Zero?" Kaname wanted so much to laugh at that question. But it wouldn't be fun if he did. So he just suppressed it. _

"_Don't you mean, what have **you** done to Zero?" Kaito's eyes widened the second those words left his mouth. Kaname looked straight at him, not even bother to act or look surprised at what he's seeing. _

"_You bastard!" He tried advanced toward Kaname without a second thought that he can kill him without even trying to time his or their movements. Though they were frozen at their spot, without so much moving a tiny muscle. _

"_I would be thankful to **kill** you right now," Kaname's aura darkened, chills ran down ever one of their bodies. "If you weren't Zero's friend." He walked towards Kaito and stopped right next to him. His eyes narrowed at him. "That pathetic gun of yours can't do any harm to me, think before you act. Or your life would be over in an instant. I'm keeping an eye on you, if you hurt Zero again." He growled lowly but dangerously at Kaito. _

"_Zero's hurt?" He dumbly said out loud. God, can this guy get any stupid? Kaname wanted to kill that airhead alive, but he knew better._

_A long cut mark was formed on Kaito's face, he felt scared, though it didn't show on his face. But Kaname can smell his fear. Kaito didn't even see Kaname move a muscle to injure his face. "It would be much worse than that, if you try anything stupid again." His voice indicated serious business, and he said it with a straight face. _

"_You don't love Zero like I do! Why are you even keeping him captive?" He practically yelled at him. He doesn't know anything. He doesn't have the rights to day that he doesn't love Zero! Of course he loves him, every single part of him craves for Zero. He tried imagining a world without him, but it wouldn't work out. He's deeply in love with the silver man. **No**, more than that, words can't explain what he felt for him. He didn't care if the whole world knew he's in love with a man. He would kiss Zero in public, hold hands with him, and enjoy every second of it without regrets! Probably much more also! He can't live without him anymore._

"_What **do** you know?" Kaname scoffed barely audible. He walked away from them, and back to resume his walking._

_**- End of Flashback**_

Kaname sighed deeply and slumped down even more on the couch. He was mentally and physically tired. Deep Red-Brown eyes (I still can't figure out what his eye color is xD..) stared at the person lying on his bed. He got up on his feet and walked to the bed.

"Zero.. I'm so sorry that this happened. I'm really sorry that I failed to protect you. I'm sorry that night happened because…" He bit his lips; he never hesitated to tell Zero what happened. Why is he hesitating now? "Of what you saw.. She was the one who threaten me with you to break us apart! Zero! I couldn't do anything, I'm really sorry.. you probably won't even forgive me.. If you don't remember, I understand that.. I just want you to know, no matter what happens, I'll only love you and only you." Kaname looked at him, he sat on the floor facing towards the wall.

Zero, on the other hand, can hear everything. He heard every single word Kaname had said to him, tears were falling down his eyes while the memories of that night forced it's way to make him remember. The pain he felt, the tears he cried, and his stubbornness refuse to believe him. Everything. Even part of the memories he couldn't remember, made its way to his brain.

_Books dropped on to the ground and scattered everywhere. Zero stopped his track and froze at what he was seeing. Ruka, that bitch, on top of Kaname trying to kiss him. The moment he dropped his book, they broke apart and saw Ruka smirked at him. He glared, __**hard**__, at her. 'What the fuck is she doing here? On top of that, with KANAME?' He mentally screamed in his head. Kaname's eyes widened, he shoved Ruka off and walk towards Zero, trying to explain what he saw wasn't what he was thinking about. _

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Zero slapped his hands away. Tears were falling down his eyes; he didn't want to believe that his lover would do such a thing to him! He couldn't stay in the same room as them, so he dashes out toward his room. He heard several calls from Kaname but he kept on running and ignored him. He slammed his door shut and ran into the bathroom shutting the door, while locking it. He looked in to the mirror and got irritated at the tears he was seeing on his face. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. He couldn't stand feeling like this._

_He punched the mirror really hard that shards landed everywhere in the bathroom. Water mixing with his tears was dripping down his face. The feeling in his heart burned, 'How dare he betray me.. I thought he loved me..' He went straight for the mirror again, punching it until he lost all feelings on his arm. His hands was in an extreme mess, blood was dripping down from his knuckles. He couldn't stand up anymore and slumped down to the floor. _

"_DAMN IT! Why did I have to fall for that bastard!" He cried out and punched the floor hard, messing up his hand even more. He winced, but he doesn't give a damn anymore. His heart felt like it had been ripped into many pieces and thrown away. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, if this was a nightmare, he want to wake up from it. He just wanted to cuddle up next to Kaname and feel safe, but sadly, this is reality. He swore that he would never fall in love again. _

_He heard banging on the door. It had to be Kaname, no doubt. "Go away!" Zero yelled out. _

"_Zero! Let me explain!" Kaname begged him to open up the door, he heard crying, screaming, and the mirror being broken. He was really worried. He knew he can open the door very easily, but it would only make Zero even more furious than he is now. _

_Zero got up from the floor and opened up the door to see Kaname standing there, slightly out of breath. Before Kaname can open his mouth, Zero broke out into a run straight out the window and jumped out. His body couldn't deal much physical treatment. Thought he landed safely on the ground, much to his surprise. _

"_Wait up! Let me explain please!" Zero heard Kaname yelled out to him. He ran as fast as his body could manage. He's even more surprised that his body can out run the brown-haired man, he could hear Kaname's curses and saying, "Damn, why is he this fast in this type of situation." Zero's body has reached to it's limit and stopped to catch his breath. Also slumping down to the ground, cursing when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. _

"_Zero!" Kaname gasped out, trying to catch his breath. He walked to where Zero was and extended his hands to catch him into a hug. _

"_Zero, I-" He had interrupted him, again this time. He felt that he didn't want to hear any excuses. Zero wanted to run away from this, from him. He had to get away, but he couldn't 'cause Kaname managed to pull him into a tight hug. "Let go of me, you lying bastard!" He yelled at him, his anger still lingering in him. He was too weak to struggle free from his grasp._

"_No! Just listen to me, please!" Kaname had tears in his eyes; He can felt them when it landed on his shoulder. He didn't care though; he's just too upset. The atmosphere was silent and uncomfortable for Zero. He felt something was off but his anger had made him too weak to think. Zero just stared ahead and eventually stopped trying to get away._

_Kaname never opened up his mouth to explain. He gave him a chance, so, why isn't he saying anything? He felt pain consume him again. He once more tried to struggle out of his grasp, but Kaname's hold on him was really tight. Zero saw it. He saw her smirking at him. Something is definitely off, and he knows what it was now. Supposedly one of her comrades had appeared out of the air, headed straight for Kaname. Fear. He didn't like this feeling at all, even if he's mad at Kaname right now, he doesn't want him to get hurt. So he did what he had to do, Kaname doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, he should've listened to him in the first place. Trusted him more, allowed him to explain his part. But his stubbornness refused to let him. He turned them around in a 180-degree angle, "I'm sorry Kaname." Zero's eyes widened for a moment and then closed his eyes when he felt the dagger stabbed him. It hurts, really bad. He bit his lips to prevent himself from crying out of pain. He doesn't want to satisfy her stupid self. He knew Kaname was going to be real angry with him for doing this, but he didn't care, as long as he's safe, that's all that matters. _

_Zero heard screams and someone crying out in pain. Kaname hugged him tighter when he fell to the ground, his anger lashing out at whomever did this to him. Zero felt his aura darkened, he knows that he's furious. "You! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" He heard him saying, his consciousness was slipping in and out of him. He couldn't hear what that bitch was saying, but he heard laughing from her. His consciousness was very dim now, he was slowly seeing almost black. He was startled when he felt Kaname roared out in pure anger, if he could open his eyes, he would see, Ruka, on the floor clutching her sides in pain. And if he could hear instead of Kaname covering up his ears, he would've heard bones cracking one by one, screams coming from her, and the dangerous tone he was giving her. It was probably a real bloody mess. Reasons why Kaname had silenced his hearing and hugged him close to his chest._

_He couldn't focus on keeping his eyes open anymore. "ZERO! My love, stay with me! Don't close your eyes!" Kaname shook him a little, trying his best to keep his love conscious. Zero smiled at him, "I love you." And then he blacked out. _

Zero remembered that night; tears just kept rolling down his eyes. Kaname turned around, hoping to see those lilac eyes, but he went from sad to shock when he saw tears rolling down Zero's eyes. He thought he had woken up but didn't open his eyes, he tried calling for him but he wouldn't awake. He felt disappointed at the outcome, feeling so lost like a puppy. Why does life have to be so unfair..? He wiped away the tears that Zero had shed, Kaname felt so angry with himself that he's the cause of those tears. The brown-haired beauty slumped down even more on the floor and rested his head on the bed. He sighed again and felt very tired. He might as well catch up on some sleep. Kaname was too tired to get up and walk to the couch to rest. The now sleeping man didn't want to leave Zero's side at all, despite that his body was aching cause of the position he fell asleep on.

* * *

It was weird, totally weird. It's been 1 week and a half, still isn't showing any signs of being conscious. Kaname called the doctor to come check on him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I have no idea why this is happening." The doctor shook his head.

"What do you mean, you have no idea?" He glared at the doctor. He needs an answer, not some 'I have no idea' kind of bullshit.

"Kaname-sama, I know one thing for sure is, Zero-sama isn't waking up because he chose not to wake up." The doctor looked at him suspiciously. Kaname was confused and shocked, '_He chose not to wake up?_' Then he remembered back then, he apologized to Zero about what happened that night, could this be it? The reason why he's not waking up? He could hear everything he had told him? Damn!

"It's up to him to decided whether he's going to come back to reality or not." The doctor broke his thoughts. Kaname looked at him like the world has gone mad.

"Alright, Thank you. You may leave now." The doctor bowed and turned to leave.

Kaname turned around and walked back to the bed. Why is he doing this to him? He really wants Zero to wake up, he had to win back his trust!

"Zero.. Why are you doing this to me.. Wake up.." He softly spoke out, gently rubbing his cheeks. He grabbed a chair and sat down while holding onto his hand. The only thing left to do is pray that he will wake up soon. Not even god knows when he will wake up.

* * *

Days went on, as it seems, Kaname taking care of Zero, trying to wake him up. Or at least praying to whomever that will have miracles transporting to them. But that's bullshit thinking to him. He didn't need miracles for things to go his way. He'll just use his strength to work his way through obstacles that came his way.

Not like Zero would suddenly wake up and started yelling. Maybe he should rethink that thought, a twitch on Zero's hand caught his attention. Kaname didn't want to believe he's going to wake up 'cause every time he does, he'll end up disappointed again. There it is again! He stared at his hand for more movement, thinking this time; he'll definitely wake up. It didn't move. He sighed again, disappointed. Kaname flopped down on the chair and closed his eyes.

Right about then, Zero's eyes fluttered open, slowly. Kaname wasn't aware that he's awake. "Zero.." He whispered his name.

"Yeah?" Zero's voice was dry. He needed water or something to drink at least.

"Zero!" He said a little to loudly, getting up from his chair and practically tackled Zero into a hug. Zero winced at his action. His wound is mostly healed, thank goodness. If it weren't, Kaname's tackled hug would've reopened his wounds.

"Water.." Zero's throat hurt, he felt like hadn't drank water for weeks.

Kaname quickly got a cup of water and gave it to Zero. Nothing can express how happy he was now that he is awake. Zero gulped down the water like it was his lifeline. Kaname softly chuckled at the scene, Zero looked like one of those kids who wouldn't let anyone touch what is his, keeping it all to himself. Said person finished up the water and felt relieved that his throat is quenched.

Zero looked at his surroundings, he wondered how long was he out. "How long was I out?" He knew it must've been a least 2 weeks or something.

"One month" He couldn't believe it, '_ONE MONTH? I mean, I would've understood it was 2-3 weeks, but a month, damn; I took longer than I thought. But.. wait.. Why did it take a long time.._' He sighed in his head, if that was possible. He couldn't remember.

He stared blankly at nothing; his mind is messing with him. "Kana-" Everything flashed in his mind, that night, the pain, the tears, everything.. every single memories he didn't remember came back him. A pang of pain came straight at him. He couldn't breathe, his throat burned.

He lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes. Kaname looked at him curiously, "Zero?" He reached out to him, and was shocked that he slapped his hand away. _'Don't tell me.. _' He didn't want to believe it, but he had to make sure.

"What happened, Zero? Are you okay?" Kaname was slightly trembling on his hands, it couldn't be, right? He couldn't have.. Zero couldn't have remembered.. He made sure he sealed his memories of them that night! It was the only way.. to save him.. Is he going to lose Zero again?

"You.. how could _you_?" Zero said lowly to him, preventing him from hearing how much pain he is in. He wasn't going to run away anymore, he missed his chance to hear Kaname out. A part of him wants him to push him away and run, but the other part wanted him to stay still until the truth is out.

Kaname didn't like the sound of that voice, he never did. He knows what kind of voice it was, he always fear it. It didn't suit Zero at all. "I, I…" He couldn't explain it, he had to somehow show Zero. He knew what he had to do, but doesn't know if he would let him again. Not after all this.

Kaname lifted Zero's head up by his chin and he gasped. Zero's eyes were not lilac colors, but scarlet red. '_But how! The seal wasn't suppose to be broken that easily! Damn, I would need to speak with him again._' He looked at Zero's now scarlet eyes. '_It's either now or never'_

"Bite me." He said to Zero, he just looked at Kaname like he was crazy.

"What?" His eyes were looking at him confusingly.

"Bite me, you'll know everything then."

"What does it have to do with the answer I want!" He growled at him.

"Just do it! I don't want you to misunderstand anymore!"

Zero stared at him with wide eyes, he was hesitant to bite him. He sighed and gave up, his throat needed that sweet nectar. Might as well get it over with, and see what he has in store for him.

Kaname pulled him into his lap, Zero made a small protest but settled in quite fine after awhile. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and tugged on it. Kaname pulled Zero closer and basically putting his head on his neck. He tilted his head a little for him to have easy access. He gasped when he licked his neck, pulling Zero even closer, if it was possible. He had missed this. Miss having Zero's fang pierce his neck and drink from him. He was at daze until he snapped out of it when Zero bit his sensitive spot. Pleasure rang throughout his body, he was panting. He was slightly turned on by this.

Zero was feeling blissful, the sweet nectar he had missed is sliding down his throat. He could see why Kaname told him to bite him, it wasn't easy to explain in words.

_Kaname was in his room, reading his book while waiting for Zero to come back with stacks of books. He heard the door open and thought it was Zero finally coming back. "Love, you took quite awhile." His eyes still set on the book, not looking up at the person. He looked up when he didn't hear anything coming from whom he thought was Zero. _

"_Ruka!" He hissed. What was she doing here? First of all, how did she get in here or know where he lives? (Stalker mode, duhh! =3=)_

"_Kaname darling, how are you?" She walked closer to him, Kaname growled at her. He was pushed down on the couch, next thing you know, she was on top of him. He didn't move, not cause he was enjoying it. He was just too shock to move. _

"_What are you doing here?" He glared at her._

"_My, my, I thought you were happy to see me." She tried to kiss him. He pushed her away and felt sickened by her._

"_Stop the lies, what are you really here for?" He wanted to kill her, kick her out of the room, and slap her. He hates her with a passion, she always try to ruin things between him and Zero. He was tired of it. He would have killed her if it weren't for Zero stopping him. Damn, he had a soft spot for that silver man. _

"_Fine. I want you." She smiled at him. He snarled at her. She said that many times, he was at his limit from killing her. God only knows how much he was tempted to rip her apart._

"_Sorry, but my heart, body, and soul only belongs to Zero. You can take your ass out of here and leave." He wasn't going to be polite to this woman, never. _

"_Awww. Don't be like that, Kana-baby." She smirked and walked closer to him, he backed up and cursed when he fell back on the sofa. She climbed on top of him again._

"_If you don't leave him and become mines, who knows what will happen to your Zero." She threatened him with a smile. _

"_What did you do to Zero?" He panicked. He was going to kill this bitch if she were to lay a finger on Zero!_

"_My, who knows? If you become mine, your Zero would be safe." _

"_Never. Come back in a million years, I'll never be yours. I love Zero and only Zero." He glared at her, hard. As many would say, if looks could kill, she would be dead already. _

"_Hmph. You'll change your mind after this." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, but she stopped when she had heard something dropped by the door. _

_She smirked at who it was. Zero. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Kaname pushed her off of him, hard; walking to Zero, trying to explain what he is seeing isn't what he was thinking. But Zero ran out the door, soon followed by Kaname. _

Zero pulled Kaname closer to him, and a single tear rolled down his face. '_Damn it, I knew I should've listened to him!'_ His hunger dulled, and slowly slid his fangs out of Kaname's neck, licking the twin holes until it closed. He noticed that he was following his fangs before it completely slid out. Zero chuckled at this.

This whole feeding thing now turned on Kaname. He needed to feel more of Zero; needs skin-to-skin contact. "Zero…" His voice full of lust and need. Zero smiled at him, noticing how hard he was. His hands went to Kaname's hard on, rubbing it slightly, teasing him. He growled at Zero and bucked his hip to get more contact. The brunette couldn't help but went for Zero's neck, nibbling it. Zero moaned at his action. Their mouth found each other and started attacking it; tongues went into World war lll. When they needed air, they broke apart for only one second and went straight at it again. Neither of them didn't even know how had won the battle. But they didn't care, they just wanted to feel each other up.

Zero broke the kiss to only trail down Kaname's body, unbuttoning or to be exact, tearing his shirt off. He planted butterfly kisses on his abdomen, Kaname panted, desperate to feel more of Zero. He got startled and choked out a moan when Zero did small experiments on his erection. He hadn't notice he had taken off his pants. Zero didn't exactly touched his erection, just went close enough so he can torture him, Kaname whimpered and buck his hip to get Zero to take him in the mouth. He was going crazy now that he has Zero with him. He didn't care if he was being all submissive, he just wanted to feel Zero.

Kaname arched his back when Zero finally took him in his hot mouth. "Ah! Zerooo…" He moaned out. Zero loved it when Kaname called his name like that; it turned him on. But all he wants to do is satisfy Kaname for today. He bobbed his head up and down, earning more moans from Kaname. He messaged his balls, and Kaname cried out from pleasure. He was panting hard. His mind was feeling real dizzy from this sweet pleasure.

"Zero!" He moaned out his name on purpose which caused Zero to moan, sending vibration to his groin. "Z-Ze..ro.. I'm.. going.. to.. to.. AH!" He arched his back and came into Zero's awaiting mouth. He didn't let go of his member until he sucked him dry and stopped twitching. When he finally found his breath, he pulled Zero up and kissed him deeply.

"Mm.. I love you" Kaname sighed, his heart feeling content. Zero just 'mm'ed to let him know he had heard him. He couldn't be happier. Then he noticed that Zero wasn't satisfied yet.

"Zeroo.. Let me.." He flipped their position, now Kaname was on top of Zero. He discards his shirt, throwing it carelessly on the floor, followed by his pants. The only thing separated from what he's aiming for was a pair of boxers.

"Kanameee.. I'm dirty, let me take a shower.." He moaned out.

"Zero is never dirty." He licked on top of his boxers. Zero hissed out pleasurably. Kaname tugged down his boxers and was greeted by Zero's hard-on. He hissed as the cool air hit his hot erection. Kaname did little licks on his erection, but much more different than what Zero did. No matter how good Zero did, Kaname always do a better job than him. Well, who cares?

"Mmm." He tangled his hands on Kaname's hair, slightly pulling his hair to continue on and stop his teasing. He groaned when he didn't get what he wanted. Instead, Kaname was slowly doing torturous methods to drive Zero crazy with lust. He nipped on his skin and pulled it slightly, nibbling it next thing you know. Zero bucked his hips furiously trying to feel more of Kaname's hot tongue. He whimpered out. This is torture! Why wouldn't he just continue!

"Kanamee! Stop the torturing already!" He cried out, hoping he will stop the torture and bring him to release. Kaname smirked and deep throated him, Zero screamed out from pleasure, his hip twitched when he swallowed around his erection. Kaname had a tight hold on his hips, Zero growled. Kaname was just taking his sweet time, slowly bringing Zero to release, but it wasn't fast enough for him.

"Kana! Let me cum!" He pulled on his hair, tears were forming in his eyes from this hell hole torture. He looked up at him and smiled. He sucked on his cock, really hard. Zero threw his head back and his grip on Kaname's hair tightened, he grunted at the pain, but it was worth it, hearing Zero lose himself from the pleasure.

"K-Kaname! Kanameeeeeee!" His face was flushed from and panting harshly. He was in heaven, ecstasy, to be exact. He didn't last much longer, with one final suck, Zero ejaculate in Kaname's mouth and he happily swallowed everything he can. "Damn, that was hot." He breathed out, Kaname could never help but tease Zero for the fun of seeing him growl or hiss. He sucked on the tip quickly and let it of it, only to hear Zero hiss out. Kaname smirked and chuckled. He flopped down next to Zero after giving him a quick kiss. Zero cuddled up to him and smiled. Kaname circled his arms around Zero's waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you, Kana." He kissed his chest and snuggled deeper into his arms. Kaname sighed happily, he could finally die without regrets. His heart was beating so fast.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed him on top of his head. He listened to Zero's breathing, knowing he fell asleep. He won't let go of him anymore. He closed his eyes and followed his lover into slumber. Knowing everything is now back to normal, he can sleep peacefully with his lover in his arm.

But not everything will stay peacefully _forever_.

* * *

:OOOO! They are back to normal! Yay! Now, will go peacefully or bad things will come again D: ?

Linda: -whistles- YOU GO GIRL! I love the ending! Except for the part "But not everything will stay peacefully forever" :[ ! It's KxZ forever! Who agrees! I DO!

June: Yes yes.

Linda: I need to read more! Give me more or I'm going to go ballistic on you (

June: Someday when im not dead!

Linda: -chokes June- I DEMAND MORE, YOU HEAR? MORE!

June: Airrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! –gasp- OKAY OKAY.

Linda: My work here is done. Keep watch for the next chapter! :D

June: -mumbles- hmph.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wooooo. Yay. Another chapterrr. I'm kind of losing interesting in writing more chapters. Though, don't worry, I won't just drop dead and leave this unfinished. I'll manage to finish it somehow, right? Yeah. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this crappy chapter. School is in 2 days… I'm going to cry.. but yeah.. on with the story.**

**Disclaimers: Neither Vampire Knight nor the characters belongs to me, though, the plot does. **

**Reviews for delicious cookies? -pouts-**

**Linda: WOOHOO. I'LL MAKE SURE SHE FINISHES THIS STORY!**

**

* * *

**

"Nn.." Zero's body twitched softly, opening his eyes slowly and closed it tightly when his eyes greeted the sunlight shining from the window. After awhile he re-opened them again, which caused him to glare at the light. He sat up on the bed and then noticed he wasn't alone in the bed 'cause there was an arm around his waist. A small smile formed in his face. He leaned down, kissed the sleeping man's temple, and carefully getting out of bed without waking him up.

The lilac eye beauty made it into the bathroom quietly, since he was naked already, he just hopped into the shower. Warm water splashing on his body, he felt his body relaxed. He sighed softly, replaying what happened last night in his head. He frowned. '_Ahhh. What am I going to do now.. Yagari is going to be pissed. I disappeared without a trace. Unless, Kaname informed him.. I should ask him later.. Ah heck, there's a lot of questions that need answers._' He dropped his head and sighed. His eyes stared at his necklace and he blushed. '_This ring was suppose to be mines to begin with…_' Bingo! He got that right, Zero smiled at the thought.

He got out of the shower after he was done washing himself, toweled dried his body and hair. He wiped off some of the steam on the mirror and looked at himself. '_Hmm. Back to my usual self, aren't I? Probably some of my old personalities when I 'lost' my memories are mixed together with my usual personality. Interesting.._' He chuckled. He can't wait to let Yagari know and probably let Kaito figure it out himself, well, he doesn't even know Zero lost his memories to begin with. They met not so long ago after his memories were sealed. Speaking of that.. Why was Zero's memories sealed up? That. He will need to find out from Kaname.

He walked out of the bathroom, heading for the closet to find one of Kaname's T-shirts and slipped it on along with a clean boxer. '_..Hmm.. Did I shrink? I don't remember him having a shirt that stopped above my knees.. One of the many questions I would need to ask him. Or maybe I just never noticed him having a long shirt.._' His head shook from those thoughts. He decided to let it go and went to the kitchen to fix them some breakfast to eat.

Zero was humming a song while cooking breakfast. He didn't seem to be aware that Kaname was awake and watching him with awe in his eyes. Kaname liked what he was seeing, Zero wearing one of his shirts always made him feel a little warm inside. He walked over to him and slid his arms around his waist, putting his head on his lover's shoulder. Zero jumped slightly at the contact, but quickly relaxed when he noticed it was Kaname.

"Morning." Zero said to the sleepy head. Kaname nuzzled his face deeper into his neck, Zero let out a small giggle.

"That tickles, stop that." He playfully scolded while nudging him away to finish up cooking. He wouldn't let go and hugged him tighter.

"I thought it was a dream," He said sadly, face hidden in Zero's neck. "When I woke up, you weren't there.. I panicked thinking you had left me.." Zero's expression quickly turned into a frown.

He turned off the stove and turned around lifting his head up. He cupped his cheeks and rubbed them lovingly. "I'm here, aren't I?" He smiled at him. Kaname's eyes beamed and captured his lips into a kiss. Oh.. how he missed him so much. He can never get enough of this man.

They broke apart, in need for air. It was a cute sight; both of them were in each other arms, smiles on their faces. Zero and Kaname both had small blushes on each of their cheeks. "C'mon, breakfast is going to get cold if we stay like this any longer." Zero didn't want to get out of his arms, but he was hungry.

"I don't mind staying like that forever.." Kaname mumbled under his breath, if Zero was still "practically" human. He wouldn't have heard what he had said. He snickered at how childish Kaname was being.

"Kana." Kaname looked up from his plate.

"Yes?" He answered, looking at Zero straight in the eyes. Zero was a bit startled when he read his emotions in his eyes. Overjoyed. Regret. Scared. Above all else, Love.

Zero's eyes softened. "Kaname.. really.. you don't have to.." He set his fork down, getting up from his chair to walk towards him.

"I know.. but I should've just explained it from the start without hesitation. I – I was scared that you would just turn and walk away.." Zero pulled Kaname into a hug, stroking his hair to calm him down. Kaname's head buried in his arms and pulled him closer.

"Shh. It's okay, Kana. I won't leave you. I was just shocked, and scared..I believe you don't go beating yourself up cause of this." He hit his head lightly, chuckling. Kaname looked up and stared at him. Then he smiled.

"Good boy. Now, finish up your breakfast, I expect you to explain to me about _everything_." He stretched that word. Kaname sighed, he knew he would have to explain to him when he regained his memories. It didn't take long for him to finish up his breakfast. He picked up his plate and head to the sink, already finding Zero washing the dishes.

He circled his arms around him again. "You make a cute housewife."

Zero elbowed him in the stomach and growled, "Don't say that!" He pouted. He's so cute whenever he's mad.

Kaname put on a fake pout, "You don't want to become my housewife?" Zero looked at him and glared.

"Wipe that fake pout of your face, I'm not buying that."

"Aw. I'm hurt." He pouted for real. He slipped away from Zero and head to the couch to sit down while waiting for him to finish up the dishes.

"Don't be a baby." Zero sat down next to him and pulls him in for a quick kiss.

"Only for you, I will." Kaname putted him on his lap, and hugged him. _'Nope, never going to let him go.'_ He thought.

"Baka." He laughed, ah, his laugh is the most beautiful thing he ever heard. Well, except for the fact, his moans are much more enjoyable than ever. He kissed Zero's neck which caused him to squeak lowly. His eyes flashed red, he could feel his fangs extending. He wanted so much to pierce his fangs into Zero's neck. It was tempting him to do so. With his lover on his lap wasn't helping him either. Kaname nibbled lightly on his neck and slowly licked at his sensitive area. He heard a gasp coming from Zero.

"Zerooo.. May I?" He asked, but he couldn't wait for the answer and plunge his fangs deep into his neck. Zero cried out from the feeling of his fangs in him, trembling in Kaname's arms. He grabbed a fistful of brown locks and tilted his head to the side to let him have more access. His breath was uneven and he was feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden act. Kaname took couple of gulps and slid his fangs out, licking the holes until they closed.

"At.. least let me answer before.. you dig your.. fangs into my neck.." He scolded him, puffing his cheeks out that never seize to amazing Kaname and looked away.

"I couldn't wait." Kaname turned Zero around, now his body was facing him in a sitting position. His knees were on either side of his hips. He licked his lips slowly.

"You know, Kana, if you're trying to make me avoid asking you questions, that's not working." He saw right through him.

He sighed. Damn. So close to avoiding it. "Alright, alright. Ask away"

"Okay. Where did you get this shirt? I don't remember you ever having this shirt!" Zero attacked him with the first question. Kaname just stared at him with wide eyes and then laughed. '_That was uncalled for, at least the first question he asked wasn't THAT question.'_

"Zero, Love. You are indeed definitely cute. I bought that shirt for you, don't you remember?" Zero looked at him, confused. His face looking like he went into thinking mode.

"Ah!.. No.. I don't remember.." He putted on a cute little face. Kaname tilted his chin up and kissed him passionately. This man never knows when he's being too cute. Kaname ought to let him know, but he would be upset if he didn't get the answers he wanted. Or worse, ignore him. He shook his head and asked him what's the next question.

"Why did you seal away my memories?" Zero said that with a straight face. He's too curious to extend the 'next time' for him to get the answer.

Ah. That is one of the questions Kaname hoped he didn't have to answer. Might as well get it over with, not like he can hide away forever from that question. "Well.. do you remember that night when.. you.. got injured because of me..?" Zero nodded, he pulled Kaname closer, playing with some of his hair. "You were bleeding quite a lot, and I'd have to tell you, I was terrified. I didn't want to lose you. When I finally got a doctor to heal you up, I was shocked at the news. I couldn't believe it.. I didn't know how to tell you.. The doctor.." Kaname bit his lips, obviously didn't want to continue, but he had to get it out somehow. How was he going to tell him? It already pained him so much. He dropped his head on his shoulder and hid his face away from him so he couldn't see that he was about to cry.

"Kaname?" His confused voice only wanted to make him cry out. It's not that he can't tell him it, it's that he _couldn't_ tell him. The tears were making its way to sting his eyes. He blinked hard to keep them away.

After awhile, he finally found his voice and spoke. "The doctor said.. said that.." Zero pulled back and gasped when he saw Kaname's eyes. The tears that threaten to spill over.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" He said, concern showed in his voice. Zero never likes it whenever Kaname has tears in his eyes, it's either something is definitely wrong or bad happened. Something serious, he might have to say.

"You.. were four weeks pregnant. Due to the attack, you.. you had a miscarriage.." There he finally said it. Tears rolled down his eyes. Zero's hand fell to the side. He just stopped moving and his eyes were wide.

"W-what? Tell me.. that's n-not true..! " He gaped at him, trembling and shaking his head in disbelief. It wasn't true, right? He was pregnant? What?

"How could this be possible, Kaname! We- I- WHAT!" This is all crazy talk here, but it could be possible since Kaname is a pureblood and all. '_I was pregnant? For the love of god, I WAS PREGNANT? That.. that.. shit.._' Zero didn't want to believe it, he had a baby growing inside him? Figures that he was throwing up every morning, thought it was some stomach flu. His eyes didn't blink for awhile (dang, how do people do that?), he was just too lost in thoughts to actually notice his surroundings.

"Zero! That's the reason why I had to seal away your memories! I didn't want to do it, I knew you were going to be like this, but this isn't as worse as I imagined, which is good. But If.. if I didn't seal you... you could've died when you heard about it! That wound was deep enough to kill a human in an instant! You would've did reckless things if I had told you!" Kaname's tone of voice woke Zero up from his distressed.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Zero said sadly, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kaname felt frustrated, angry, and upset. He didn't want to do this! He just wanted to live with Zero happily with the child, but now it was forever gone.. The child was gone..

"Wasn't your fault." Kaname murmured, pressed his face deeper into his neck.

"How many years ago was that?" Zero chuckled dryly. He knew the answer, but he asked anyways. He was definitely sad at hearing the news, Kaname was right, he would do reckless things if he heard about it.

"You already know how long.." His voice was low.

"Yeah… it's been 6 years, huh?" He lifted Kaname's face towards him to face him, drying the tears he had shed. '_Can't believe it was that long ago… Time passes by fast, don't they?_' Zero closed his eyes and let the tears that were already threatening to fall, fall. Sure, he's sad that the baby is no longer with them. But as long as they have each other, it's fine. _For now. 'Yeah..' _He chocked back a sob.'_I guess.. Kaname has it harder than me.. I known the answer just today and he endured it for __**years**__.._' He felt guilty, letting Kaname suffer alone. Dammit! This is not fair.

Zero coughed. "Ah, well, did you ever informed Yagari where I was at?" He tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. I didn't want him destroying my house, looking for his apprentice." (Was it, apprentice xD?) He scoffed lightly, sniffing a little.

"Okay. Good. I don't want him to end up killing me." He laughed at the thought, Yagari trying to attack him for being missing.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to lose my adorable Zero again." He hugged him tighter. Rubbing his nose on Zero's chest. '_Ah, Kaname is such a child sometime_.' He snickered.

"Oh yeah! Did you ever found out who attacked you last month?" Zero suddenly asked him. Kaname tensed. Damn! Another question he tried to avoid answering. He wonders how would he react if he learns that Kaito had been trying to kill him.

"No." Kaname blankly stated out, but looked away from him. He couldn't lie to Zero, but at least he tried anyways. Of course, Zero didn't let him slide.

"Kanaaaaa. You know something don't you?" He pressed his hip down onto his groin. Kaname twitched. He wasn't going to use that method to get his answers, is he?

"Well. Yes.." Kaname thought he was going to stop but Zero was going to make sure he's going to get his answer and moved his hips up and down anyways. _'Yup. Definitely trying to use that method.' _The older man moaned really, really soft, and probably no human ears could hear it. Well, maybe if they have special techniques inside them. He snorted at the thought.

"Kaname, look. I want to know who did this to you, so please tell me?" Oh no, not those puppy eyes. Kaname always do what Zero wants with those eyes. He cursed himself for having such a soft spot for him. Not that he's complaining. He would love to spoil Zero to death if he'd just let him.

"Would you believe _Kaito Takamiya_, did it?" He said that in one go, having a serious face imprinted on it.

"What are you talking about, he would never do that." Zero didn't believe he would do it. Kaname knew he would expect this kind of answer. Kaito only showed Zero is good side, after all.

"Did I ever lie about something as serious as this?" He looked at him for a moment and shook his head. "If you want to know why he did that, I suggest you talk to him about it." Zero looked troubled about it at first but he decided he would ask him when he has the opportunity.

"Alright.. I should give Yagari a call to make sure I'm fine." He got off of his lap and went to make a phone call. Kaname remembered that he was suppose to call the doctor when Zero is awake. He took out his cell phone and made a quick call to the doctor.

It didn't take him along to arrive at his penthouse. (I'll just call it his penthouse. It feels more pretty to me :D.) Zero looked at me with confusion spread on his face.

"Zero-sama, I would need to do some check up on you, just to make sure you're health." The doctor assured him. He nodded and the doctor proceeded to do his check up.

"Alright, I'm going to give you a call about your report in a couple of days, Kaname-sama." The doctor said while cleaning up his stuff. Kaname just nodded and led the doctor to his doorway.

Zero looked at the time. Maybe he could drop by the café since Yagari said he would be there today. "Kana, could we drop by the café?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Are you sure?" He asked, he didn't want Zero to actually force himself to ask Kaito about it.

'It's fine, I haven't been there for awhile anyways." Kaname nodded, they both went and got dressed to head out.

* * *

As soon as Zero had walked into the shop, someone had called his name. "Zero!" That person is none other than 'Kaito Takamiya' Yeah. Zero's shoulder tensed as he walked towards him.

"Uh. Hey." Zero awkwardly greeted back. He cursed at how tense he was feeling. Where's Kaname when you need him? Oh right, parking the car.

"How are you?" Kaito smiled. Zero looked at him with suspicion in his eyes. He couldn't let his guard down, even if he's a 'friend'. Truth that he attacked Kaname, what an idiot he is. He wonders where had his head been to. The dumpster? Zero had to admit that Kaito is being considered a retard instead of a smart ass.

"Fine." He replied bitterly, even if he's a friend, he can't treat him the same way he had before. That all changed when he found out who tried to kill Kaname. He loves Kaname very much, even die for him. He may be selfish, but when it's comes to Kaname. Yeah. You get the point. Though Zero isn't that mean, he knows when to stop and try to understand.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for a month." His voice sounds concerning. Zero snorted at his tone. Ah. Life can be such a bitch. Whatever.

"**You** should know." Zero looked for a place to sit, and found one near the window. The same spot where he had met Kaname when he didn't remember his memories. He smiled and walked over there. Kaito hesitantly wanted to follow, but he did so anyways.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zero?" He lied. God he can be such a jerk. At that moment, Kaname decided to walk into the café, looking for Zero.

"Over here, Kana." Zero put up his hand and waved a little to catch his attention. He caught it and walked over there, growled when Kaito was with him. Kaname grabbed one of the chairs and sat next to Zero, facing towards Kaito who happened to be glaring at him. He just gave him back a straight face that made Kaito even more irritated. Zero, on the other hand, was looking back and forth to them. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Ahem. Well, should we talk here or else where?" He asked, sending a quick glare towards Kaito. Definitely, Zero's other personality had mixed in with his old one. Combination of a.. devil plus angel together. Did that even make sense? Oh well.

"Let's talk in private." Kaito got up from his chair and waited for Zero to follow along. If he had a plan, it wasn't going to work either way.

Ah. Ah. Zero wasn't that stupid. "Well, even if we talk in private, Kana will be with me anyways." He smirked. Kaname looked at Zero, '_His sexy smirk is always so sexy, I miss that._' He smiled a small one.

"Okay. Fine, we'll talk here." He sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Be honest. I don't want any bullshit lies or what so ever. Did you, Kaito, sent someone to kill Kaname?" His tone of voice probably scared Kaito. He never heard that tone before, so it's understandable. He didn't even know his past life, so be it.

"Yeah, I did." He smirked. Zero didn't look surprised. Just as Kaname said, he did do it. Wonder what that guy got himself into.

"Why?"

"Why? _Why?_ Zero, damn it! I love you, I wanted you all to myself, but when this guy came along," He pointed at Kaname. "He just swept you by your feet and took you away from me. You hardly know this guy!" Kaname kind of got the hint that he liked Zero in some ways. Glad that Zero didn't go for him or it would've been pretty bad. No way in hell, he's going to give up Zero. _No. No. __**And**__ no! _Zero heard Kaname growl slightly.

He just looked dumbfounded. Zero didn't know what to say, he was partially angry with him. _He_ hardly knows _Kaname_? Oh please, it's only him and other people that didn't know them, doesn't even know they are together.

"First of all, I'm not some type of pet. Second, I know Kaname far more than you know. Third, we've been lovers for god who knows how long. Fourth, if I were a pet, I'd belong under Kaname's name, not yours. Fifth, I was never yours to begin with, so therefore, you'll **never** _ever_ have me. Sixth, I don't even want to go on, wasting my time with you." Zero smirked at his answers, loving every single one of them. Kaname was shocked and Kaito had his mouth hung open like some idiot. Kaname's smile was big on his face. He's feeling so happy that he took his hands and squeezed it. Zero turned to look at him, smiled back at him.

Kaito couldn't believe it, Zero and Kaname together…? What's with Zero's attitude, it's like he's a different person. It's not the Zero he once knew. The hell is going on then? "What happened to you Zero? Is that guy just threatening you so you have to act like this? You're different Zero!"

"Sorry. This is who I am to begin with and he's not threatening me." Zero reassured him by crashing his lips with Kaname into a heated kiss. '_Oh? Zero is bold. I love this. Should tell him to act like this a little more often_.' Kaname smirked into the kiss. Some people were looking weird at them, and others? Having their fan girl moments, he guesses. Kaname, as always, dominated the kiss. Zero softly moaned into the mouth. '_Self reminder, get into bed with Kaname later tonight._'

They pulled apart to catch their breath. Zero licked his lips and smiled. "That was delicious." His face had a ting of red on his cheeks; it's cute to Kaname but disgusting to Kaito. His whole world came crashing down when he saw those two kissing.

Someone was watching them. Yagari was in the back, watching the whole scene with interest. He knew Kaito had feelings towards Zero. He also knew what's happening between Kaname and Zero too. Hell, he knows everything but not some details. He walked over to the table and greeted them.

"Zero, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, take a couple days off and take some more rest. I'll give you a call soon." Yagari was smoking as usual, ruffling Zero's head and walked away.

"Well, we have to get going to visit someone." Zero got up, followed by Kaname. Kaito just nodded 'cause he didn't have the courage to voice it out. His heart just got broken. Like they say, Karma will get you back.

* * *

They stopped in front of the door and knocked. It took a while for someone to open the door. They've haven't been to Cross Academy in years. Everything seems to look the same.

"Kaname-kun, Zero!" None other than Kaien Cross had answered the door with a.. girly apron on him, might they add? He looked very happy to see those two.

"Chairman." Zero scoffed, Cross just frowned.

"I told you to call me daddy!" Cross cried out dramatically. Zero just rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to keep us out here or let us in?"

"Oh! Sorry about that, come in!" He moved out of the way to let those two in.

"So, what brings you two here?" Cross asked. His eyes was darting back and forth at Kaname then to Zero. He knew why already.

"Ah, about that seal.." Kaname started. "Why was it so easily broken…?"

"About that, Kaname-kun. It's probably because someone had interfered with the seal and broke it." He said that a little to happily. Zero just scoffed at him, knowing he probably had did it.

"Probably you, Chairman, had did it, are you some stalker?" Zero glared at Cross.

"How could you blame daddy, Zero!" His face looked stupid to Zero, as usual, his acting is way too much.

"I'm not that stupid, Chairman."

"Alright, you caught me there," He sighed in defeat. "The seal was already weakening anyways, since Zero had gotten hurt, his vampire side had tried to take over, screaming out for blood to heal itself, rather than waiting for weeks to heal and eventually ended up turning Zero back to a vampire state. The seal doesn't last that long, I know that for sure." He explained. (Sheesh, I suck at this)

"That makes sense." Kaname sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Onii-sama!" Someone had barge into the room, and that someone is Yuuki.

"Hello Yuuki, How are you?" Kaname smiled. Yuuki ran up to him and gave him a hug and also one for Zero too.

"I'm fine, Onii-sama. What brings you here today?" She asked.

"Finding out why I had gone dead." Zero interrupted their conversation. Yuuki looked at him with a weird look. She's air-headed so it took awhile to figure out why he's looking so different.

"Zero! You're back!" She tackled him and they both fell to the floor. Well, you could say that, she's been taking care of Zero when his memories got sealed. It was the only way for Kaname to get information about Zero without getting noticed.

"Ouch, Yuuki! You're not a kid anymore." He scolded, rubbing his head. Everyone in the room broke out in laughter. Zero hasn't heard it since forever and he really have to admit, he misses it.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled and got off of him, straightening out her clothes. She gave him a gently hug this time.

"Ah, since you guys are here, why not stay for lunch and dinner. Also catching up with each other?" Cross suggested.

Everyone didn't seem to mind and agreed to it. "Okay! I'll make lunch for you guys. I promise it's not as bad as couple years back!" He went and got himself ready for lunch.

"Thanks for lunch and dinner" Kaname thanked them. It's nighttime and they should get going. He was having a hard time keeping his hands away from Zero. He was being too sexy for his own good without him even knowing it.

He went to looking for Zero during the evening, and found him in one of the guest room. He was taking a nap, lying on his stomach, stretched out. His hair was scattered on the pillow, no, he was basically hugging the big pillow instead. He looked so much like a kid, hugging a teddy bear to sleep. Kaname couldn't tear his eyes away from the sleeping body. He was basically undressing him with his eyes and he knew he was at his limit.

"No problem, it was nice having you guys over! Come visit sometime!" Cross smiled.

"We will." And with that, they left to hurry home. Zero was laughing at Kaname because he had a hard time starting the car without jumping Zero since they were alone. Kaname just growled and finally started the car.

* * *

It took awhile for them to get back to his penthouse. As soon as the door opened, Kaname literally pounced on Zero. Kaname brought their lips together into a sloppy kiss and eventually slowed down into a gentle one. Zero couldn't help but giggle at his behavior. He wanted this as much as Kaname wanted this.

"Mm.. Baby, let's go to the bedroom, I don't want my back to hurt from having sex on the floor" Zero kissed Kaname lightly on the lips and looked into his eyes. Kaname growled lustfully and picked him up bridal style, Zero didn't care at the moment. They were kissing each other, carefully making their way towards the bedroom. Lips never breaking apart, only acceptation was getting air in their lungs.

Kaname gently laid Zero down on his back, lip-locking still. He broke the kiss and kissed all around Zero's face. Zero giggled, and then sighed with a smile on his face. Kaname kissed all the way to his ears and whispered. "Mmm. Love, I can't wait to make love to you." And nipped his earlobe, playing with it in his mouth. Chills ran down the silver beauty's spine and he growled out, loving the sensation he's feeling. His hand fumbled on Kaname's buttons on his shirt, carefully unbuttoning it, and leaving to reveal his fine chest and sexy torso.

"Oh? Like what you're feeling?" Kaname chuckled when Zero's hand were sliding throughout his chest.

"Yeah. I can't get enough." He glides his hands to one of the brown-haired man's nipple, pinching it slightly and loving the small tiny moans he was emitting out. He let his mouth do the work this time, putting one of the nipples in his mouth and sucking on them hard.

Kaname hissed at the feeling, but stopped what Zero was doing. "Nu uh. Today, I'm going to give you all the attention you can get." He smirked and put his hands under his love's shirt, sliding the fabric up to his chest and not so gently getting it off him; kissing his chest and played with his nipples, giving each one of them the same treatment. The person under him was squirming with pleasure, letting out his musical moans that were to Kaname's ears.

Minutes passed and he got bored, so he decided to spice things up. His tongue traveled down to his navel and he dipped into it, swirling his tongue. Zero groaned out and arched his back off the bed. "Hnn!" He moaned afterward. Going lower, he unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He kissed his thighs while making his way back up to claim Zero's mouth once more. The older man lowered himself to his boxer area and tugged it lightly with his teeth.

"Mmm. Kanameee, take mee".

"Not yet, let's take it slow. Okay?" Kaname grabbed one of Zero's hand and kissed it. He undressed himself slowly, giving Zero a good show. He growled out when Kaname pulled off his pants too slow for his liking, leaving him in his boxers just like Zero. His eyes roaming around that perfect body of his lover; lying down in the bed, and legs spread out, ready to be claimed. The only thing that kept Kaname from doing that is his boxer.

He practically ripped off Zero's boxer off his body, and Zero whined. "Hey! That was my favorite boxer. You didn't have to rip it!" He fumed, lips sticking out, making him wanting to kiss those plump lips.

"I'll get you a new one, hm?"

"Okay." Zero hummed. Kaname slid his own boxers down, cool air hitting his erection. The tip was already leaking pre-cum, he wanted Zero oh so much, but he decided to take it slow. They have all the time in the world, so why rush things? The atmosphere feels great and lovely.

Kaname eyed Zero's length like it was some kind of limited edition thing he isn't suppose to break. Zero looked at him, "Kanaaa-chan." He teased him, smirking when Kaname's eyes snapped away from his length to his eyes.

He took the tip of his erection in his mouth and gently sucked on it, driving Zero crazy with the sensation. "Ah! Kana! You're killing me." He panted out, his eyes half lidded. Kaname licked the side of his cock and traced the veins on it.

"You won't die that easily." Kaname chuckled. He then, without a warning engulfed his whole shaft. Zero screamed out and bucked his hip, head thrown back. "Oh! M-mygod. I.. might really.. die from.. from.. this" He breathlessly moaned out, his hands on Kaname's hair, having a tight grip on it.

The older man moved his head, making the shaft going in and out of his mouth. Oh the sight of it made Zero even harder, if it was possible. Him teasing every part of the erection he could, drove Zero crazy. One of his hands had to pin his hip down and the other went to one of his balls and rubbed on them. That process almost, _almost_ drove him over the edge.

Zero knew he was close, "Kanaaa! Kanameee. So.. closee.." That made Kaname moaned around his shaft sending vibration all around his erection. Which made Zero peak over, the pleasure was too much and he arched his back even higher off the bed. "KANAME!" He screamed. Kaname made sure he got a good amount of his fluid and swallowed. Giving it a few sucks and licks before letting go of his cock. Zero's body kept twitching for a while longer.

"How was that, my love?" He smiled.

"That.. was.. totally.. hot.." He said, trying to catch his breath and come off his sex high.

"Well, we're not done yet." He stole a quick kiss from him and put three fingers into his mouth. "Suck" He demanded and Zero did so without a word. Kaname gave his attention to his body and kissed every part of the body he could, making Zero squirm beneath him. He gave most of his attention to the now limp erection, taking it in his mouth once again; making Zero moan around his fingers.

When he knew his fingers were slick enough, he let go of his erection and took out his fingers in his mouth. Gently probing them in Zero's entrance. Sliding one finger in, Zero grunted at the discomfort on his ass.

"Shh, I promise I'll be gentle." Kaname assured him. He pushed in the second finger and Zero whimpered in pain. He hushed him and kissed his forehead, telling him to relax. He did a scissoring motion, Zero let out a gasp when Kaname struck a bundle of nerves. He grinned and pushed into that spot again, making Zero gasped out louder. Kaname pushed in the third finger, stretching him out.

Zero was squirming a lot, both from pain and pleasure. "A-ah.. K-kana..! Take m- AH!.. Already!" He moaned, his eyes had tears in them from the delicious pleasure. Kaname's erection throbbed at his voice. It was so tempting not to take the boy hard and fast. He wanted Zero to feel, feel everything. He pulled out his fingers and position himself at his entrance.

"I'm coming in." He warned, slowly pushing himself in.

Zero cried out, loving the feeling of being filled. "Kaname!" His breathing was fast, his head feeling dizzy from the pleasure. Kaname slowly moved in and out of Zero, controlling himself from moving too fast. Zero sighed softly; his heart ached. This kind of pleasure was simply beautiful and it hurts too well.

"Ah.. Kana.." He moaned softly and arched his back slightly when Kaname struck his spot. Kaname was smiling at him. Zero looks so beautiful, lying under him. He can't believe he's able to have Zero again after so many years. This kind of chance, he's never going to let it slip away.

"Kanamee. Bite mee." Kaname smiled and licked his lips, pulling Zero onto his lap and licking his sensitive spot. He bit into it and rocking his hips at the same time. Kaname moaned when he felt Zero biting into him also. After awhile they've both slid their fangs out and licked the twins' close. Zero kissed his neck and nibbled on the skin, leaving a hickey on the beautiful skin.

Both of their lips were locked together again and he sped up, going in and out of him. "Harder! Faster pleasee, this is torture. K-kaname!" He rocked his hips along with him. Kaname smirked and fulfill his lover's wish. Pounding into him, hitting that spot, which made Zero see stars. "Oh god..!" Kaname grasped Zero's cock and pumped it at the same time with his thrusts. Zero couldn't stand the delicious sweet pleasure, his moans got louder, nearing his release. His body felt like a pile of goo, wait, cross that out, he felt like jelly, slowly melting into some type of.. what do you call it.. melted jelly of some sort?

"Mm.. A-ahh! KANAME!" He arched his back and came on Kaname's hands and between their bodies. Zero clamped around his erection and brought him over the edge. "Z-Zeroo!" He groaned out and spilled his seed deep inside his love. Catching their breaths, Kaname gently slid out of him, Zero moaned at the process. Flopping down next to Zero, eventually evening out their breaths.

"Zero, close your eyes for a moment," Zero looked at him with a weird face. "Trust me." He reassured him. Zero closed his eyes and waited for whatever Kaname had to finish or do.

"Okay, now open your eyes." Zero opened his eyes and gasped. He looked at Kaname who was smiling at him. He brought his hands to his mouth.

"This.. this.. Kaname! Oh my god..!" His breath stuck in his throat, and his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it! This is just way too much.

"Zero.. I love you with all my heart, from the day I met you, I couldn't take my eyes away from you. You were the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. The moment our eyes locked with each other, I knew you were to one for me. You make me feel like the happiest person alive. I know we had our ups and down, but I want to be the one who dries your tears, the person who cause a smile on your face, and the first and last person I see when I go to sleep and wake up to your beautiful face. I want to live eternity with you." Kaname has a wide smile on his face. Zero was crying now, happiness and shock shown on his face.

So Kaname said those famous words, "Will you marry me, Zero?" and opened the velvet box, revealing a beautiful ring. It's design was simple yet so beautiful. Zero gasped and looked at Kaname who's waiting for an answer. He couldn't find his voice because this was shocking to him.

"Y-yes! I'll marry you!" He slipped on the ring on Zero's ring finger. He pounced on Kaname and hugged him so tight and kisses him deeply.

"There's words carved into the ring, take a look." Zero took off the ring and it read. 'Forever eternity I will be yours –Kaname.' Zero tightens his hand around the ring and hugged Kaname with much love.

"Oh! Kaname, I love you! I love you so much!" No words can explain how Zero felt, he was beyond happy. As for Kaname, he couldn't be happier with his life. Kaname pulled Zero away to slip on the ring again and they began another round for the second time of the night.

"I love you, my koibito." Kaname kissed Zero with lots of love.

"Proposing to me in bed, how romantic" Zero said sarcastically while giggling and Kaname just laughed.

* * *

**Hurray! I've finished the chapter…. It's not complete yet, ;O! Well. Jeez. Seriously, to me, I think my title is lame XD! I'm still not satisfied with it. Oh well. ;[**

**June: I feel sorry for Kaito, yup. **

**Linda: Yeah.. poor guy. Someone should cheer him up.. but other than that KYA! KANAME PROPOSED. Smex + proposal = omfgggg. -drools- ANDAND, OMG, THIS CHAPTER IS JUST SO FREAKING CUTE! **

**June: Heh.. heh.. –sweat drops- I mentally slapped myself afterward when I finished writing the sex part.. LOL.. it seem so hard.. I wonder how do people do it so easily… -fans myself-**

**Linda: Dunno, but I can stop squealing at the ending!**

**- Anyways. Review to get me motivated, yeah? && also some sweets :D!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wooooooooah. Finally got to update this. I ran out of ideas … LOL.. So it took awhile to update.. I'm currently more interesting in 'Give me back my Heart.' Instead. ;O.. Stop by and take a look at it, review too! I have lotsa ideas for it! Plus, since it's my second story, I find it much better than this one, who agrees? I do. Lol. Ahaha… School had started and it's such a b*tch. Yeah. I've been around places and actually thought up of ideas mostly for "Give me back my heart". Enough talk, enjoy this freaking crappy chapter (:**

**Disclaimers: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me. Plot does though. **

**Linda: :O! **

**June: yeah…

* * *

**

"Oh my god, is that an engagement ring I see on Zero's hand!" Yuuki squealed and attacked Zero to look at the ring. She examined it like it was some famous lost piece of jewelry. Zero shook his head at her, '_I bet she's going to stare at the ring every chance she gets._' An image formed in his head while he thought about it, it's actually quite funny. Imagine her attentively following the owner of the ring motion to look at it.

"Now, Yuuki. You'll have plenty of chances to look at an engagement ring when you have one yourself." Kaname chuckled at his dear sister's action. She looks just like a kid, wanting to see everything that caught their eyes and frown if they didn't get to see it. He sighed to himself, thinking how the future would be now that his fiancé is going to be by his side forever. A silly grin broke Kaname's calm face, '_My fiancé, I like that. I bet "My husband or "wife" would sound much more better._"

Zero and Yuuki looked at Kaname like he was on drugs. His grin never leaving his face until he noticed those two was looking strangely at him. "Yes?" He asked, confused.

"That grin you had on your face. Did you sniff some coke?" Zero teased him, laughing at Kaname's dumbfounded expression on his face. Ah. His life couldn't get any better now that Kaname is by his side. '_Fiancé. Soon-to-be-husband. Hmmmm. They sound nice rolling out of my brain, if that can actually become possible._'

"I do not get high off of drugs." He glared at Zero. Kaname was so going to pounce on him if it weren't for Yuuki in their presences also. '_He's lucky this time'_ He pouted and turned away. Zero looked at him funny and grinned, looking at Yuuki who gave him a nod.

"Aww, don't be mad, Kana. I love you." Zero kissed his cheeks and nibbled his ear. Kaname shuddered at the feeling of his tongue. Using such techniques to get out of this, what a sly one. He turned around and pinned Zero on the wall, kissing him senseless. Zero moaned from shock. He totally forgot that Yuuki was in the room. She turned away and putted on some ear phones to blast some music, she couldn't get out. Basically, they were blocking mostly half the door. Either she will cough one time and get their attention or let Kaname realize she's still in the room. Both of the idea seems to be a fun idea to embarrass her brother.

What she saw made her eyes what to brawl out. Kaname was taking off shirt's shirt! '_They aren't going to have sex in here, are they!_' She panicked and quickly made a decision to interrupt them, she didn't want to be scarred for life, watching those two becoming intimated with each other in front of her. Well, it's a cute sight of them together but seeing them getting some action is a big no-no.

"Ahem" She coughed, hoping to break their little fun and make them realize she was still in the room. They broke apart indeed, though, not before rubbing their 'area' together a couple of time. Boys these days are sure getting it on. Yeah?

"Sorry." Zero muttered shyly, looking away from Yuuki. His face was flushed and when she coughed to get their attention, Zero's mind basically froze at that point. Kaname on the other hand wasn't helping the situation become better. He was also flushed but not as much as Zero was. Yuuki was giggling at the two of them. _'They are so cute together, I'm glad I'll have Zero as my brother-in-law!'_ She grinned happily at them.

"So, anyways, are you guys going to have a big ceremony or a small one? Also, when will the wedding take place?" Yuuki curiously asked the both of them. She couldn't stop giggling at the fact she's going to see her own brother's wedding! It's really exciting her, she would actually plan out the whole wedding if she had too. She was that thrilled to be part of planning.

"I'm planning to keep it small. Inviting just only close friends and the wedding will be held in a month." Kaname spoke, looking at Zero with love in his eyes. _'As long as you, Zero, are by my side. Wedding or not, I'm still going to be bonded to you._' He added silently. Zero saw what he was thinking through his eyes. He broke out a big smile and joyously grabbed him in a big tight hug.

Yuuki still couldn't help but giggle happily at those two lovebirds. "Okay, if you don't mind, can I plan your wedding?" She asked excitingly. Kaname chuckled at his sister's behavior. "Of course you can." He answered and was still holding onto Zero.

"YAY! I'm going to plan a great wedding for you guys! Oh! I'm going to call up some of my friends to help, I bet they'll be so excited!" She quickly dashed out the room and made a couple of calls to her friends. This is going to be one hell of a wedding.

"Haha…" Zero was speechless. The way she dashed out happily and was planning their wedding. He hoped she won't make him wear a dress, let alone Kaname might. No way in hell he's going to wear a dress! It's going to be so weird. I'll go on a strike if I had to!

* * *

"Hnn.. AH! Kan-Ah!-me!" Zero squirmed under the beautiful man who was on top of him. He was driving him crazy with pleasure. Kaname purposely focused all his attention on his lover's sensitive spots only. The younger vampire whimpered every time Kaname teased him. Zero thought he would go insane from all the teasing, it had been going on for a while and he was painfully hard. He wanted Kaname to touch his hard erection really bad. He would do it himself if not for the older one tying his wrist together.

"Yo..u.." Zero breathed out breathlessly. All the sentences that were suppose to be said got dissolved somewhere in his mind. Kaname kissed all over Zero's body, leaving him bunch of hickeys. "Babeee, t-touch.. me.. THERE!" Zero rubbed his erection on Kaname's body to get at least some friction but nooo. Kaname had to become a meanie and pulled away. Zero whimpered pitifully, wanting- no, _needing _more friction on his hard-on.

"Just a little longer, love, just a little longer.." He softly smiled at the picture in front of him. Zero being tied up on his wrist, unable to satisfy his own need, begging him for more, that cute lovely blush on his face, and moaning cause of him. No one can make his heart melt like Zero could. He's already so captivated by him.

"PLEASE! Kaname!" Zero begged for him to continue on and stop watching him instead. He was trembling with pleasure but at the same time needing to be touched by those soft, delicious, amazing hands.

"Ride me.." Kaname requested from him, giving him the lustful eyes yet ones that showed love. Zero blushed furiously, he wasn't that comfortable riding Kaname. It was pretty much embarrassing to me, though Kaname thinks he's lovelier in that position since he could see all of him and carve that image in his head for life. Zero was kind of nervous because it's been so long since he was in that position. To hell with it!

"..A-alright.." He whispered. Kaname flipped him over so he was on top of him. Zero looked into his eyes and locked it. He's feeling so much love that it hurts. The beautiful creature had small tears in the corner of his eyes, he was beyond happy. Having Zero as a lover had changed him so much, he probably wouldn't become the person he is now if he had not met Zero.

The said lover rubbed Kaname's groin with his sexy ass, making him growl out in pleasure. He gripped Zero's hips to keep him in place and his body automatically was rubbing against him. The silver vampire mewled out, having Kaname groan after hearing his sexy voice.

Zero wanted to touch Kaname but that stupid tie was still on his wrist. "Baby, untie this.." He rubbed his dark lover's chest. Kaname puffed out his chest a little to get more of that feeling. He eventually untied the knot. Zero smirked evilly, now that his hands were free, he's going to give Kaname a small lesson. He got off Kaname for a moment and went to search for some that can restrict his dark lover's hands. His lover continued him with his eyes, but didn't know what he was doing. Zero soon came back with a tie behind his back and got back on top of Kaname.

"What.." Kaname was confused, why did Zero suddenly leave and what was he hiding behind his back? He tried reaching for it but was startled to feel one of the handcuffs on his right wrist and then one on his left. Zero smirked at his handy work, and then tied the tie around Kaname's eyes.

"Hehe. This time I'll show you a nice time." He lustfully whispered into Kaname's ears. The older man shuddered at the erotic voice he heard. He was already at his limit and he needed Zero now! But he'll see what he has in store for him. Even though his hardening length is leaking with precum.

Zero didn't touch him for about 2 minutes and Kaname thought he had been left hanging. He was about to open his mouth to ask where he was, but then he jolted. The silverette's mouth had found it's way to his cock, and began to suck on the tip hard. He was licking on the sides, using his teeth to pull on his skin, putting a lot of pressure where the veins where, and did all those ministration to drive the now moaning brown hair beauty in excitement.

"Wh..at.. god.. Ze- Uhn!" Kaname moaned. He really wanted to look at Zero. His head was twisting from left to right, panting hungrily for release. Zero wouldn't let him, he was holding him around his dick, and not letting him cum. Zero swallowed around his length and Kaname bucked his hip, a throaty groan was ripped out of his mouth. It was much more hotter than usual, since he can't see what his lover was doing. The silver beauty let go of his hard-on with a pop while running his hands around Kaname's chest, occasionally pinching his nipples until they hardened.

Kaname on the other hand, couldn't take anymore of his teasing. He was rubbing his erection between Zero's leg, wanting to cum so badly, but yet he can't. "Please.. Zero, I want to be inside of you!" He begged his lover to process. Kaname's groin was dark red on it's tip, indicating that he needed release soon. Zero chuckled at the powerless vampire.

Kaname gasped out when he felt fangs dig into his neck, he mewled lightly, loving the feeling of Zero's fangs inside him. "Zero.." He was indeed feeling powerless, and he was hungry too. "Hm!" Kaname pierced his fangs inside his neck also, and Zero gasped still drinking Kaname's blood. After a while they both slid their fangs out, licking the wound until he closed. Zero attacked Kaname's mouth.

"Mmm.." He tongued kissed his older lover for a few moment, they both were panting harshly. "Maybe.." He joked around, loving the small whimper Kaname let out from being rejected. "Just.. kidding.." He moved his body so he was on top of him, slowly guided Kaname's erection inside of him. The older vampire clenched his teeth at what he was feeling. Zero let out a long low moan while trying to ease Kaname's cock all the way inside him. His body felt really full cause of Kaname.

Zero lifted himself up and slowly brought himself back down, "You.. feel so good, Kana.." He panted. He was taking his time, teasing Kaname a little while longer. His hip did a circular motion that caused his prostate to be hit softly. "Ah.." Zero mewled. Kaname was growling at the pleasure he was feeling, and yet Zero was taking his bloody damn time! He couldn't wait anymore, he needed him, and it's **now**. He thrust up hard, startling Zero, and aimed for his prostate.

"Shit.. Kaname! G-go.. AH! S..low..er!" He was matching Kaname's pace already. For some reason, this is more intense than usual for them. Kaname grasped Zero's length and pumped it. "KANAME..! Ahhh…! N-no.. more…" He was crying 'cause it was too much pleasure to handle. His body felt so hot and weird, but nonetheless he was really happy.

"Z..ero.." Kaname moaned his name, wishing that he can see Zero's face. They both were at their peaks; Kaname moved his hip faster, and hitting Zero's sweet spot even harder, hopelessly driving him mad with all the intense pleasure. "Nn.. NO! Baby.. slower… its t-too mu- AH! Oh god.. Faster! Go faster! HARDER!" He screamed out his pleasure really loud that probably the next-door neighbor can hear them. Kaname soon followed after one hard thrust, milking his body fluid inside Zero. He fell on top of him, trying to catch is breath from their activity. Kaname used his powers to unlock the handcuffs and took off the tie around his eyes. He looked at his love and smiled. His hand rested on Zero's back, making small circles on his back. He didn't want to slide out of Zero, he felt really comfortable.

"Kanamee.." Zero purred, and kissed Kaname passionately. He felt satisfy and felt a really warm feeling around his stomach. He was feeling happy so he didn't question it. "I love you, my soon-to-be husband"

"I love you too." He hugged him, and soon felt that Zero hold had loosen a bit. He turned his head a little to the side and saw that Zero fell asleep with a smile on his face. '_If I even hurt you again, Please forgive me. I swear to myself, I'll never let you go even if it means to die for you._' He thought to himself. He was feeling rather comfortable, and plus he didn't want to disconnect with Zero. He did so anyway, slowly sliding out and thrust back in a bit, and felt Zero twitched slightly. He chuckled lowly and slid all the way out, gently putting Zero to his side and covered both of them up and with that, he fell asleep with Zero in his protective arms.

* * *

Zero woke up, thinking he would feel body warmth next to him. He felt the bed and on the other side was kind of warm but empty. Cracking up his eyes, he didn't see anyone next to him. He sheepishly got off the bed and dragged himself into the shower. What he didn't know is that, Kaname was about to turn on the shower, but got a bit startled when Zero pulled the curtain open.

"What a nice surprise, Zero. Care to join me?" He lightly laughed when Zero didn't respond, he noticed his lover wasn't fully awake yet. And he knows just what to do. He pulled Zero into the shower with him and turned on the knobs, Zero hissed and hugged Kaname for warmth and yet he still wasn't fully awake. Soon the water turned warm and fog formed into the air. Kaname shook his head 'cause Zero was dead to the world, he was standing there looking like a lost sheep. The older man pulled him in for a kiss, and bit his lips that caused Zero to cry out from shock.

"Why did you do that for!" He punched Kaname in the chest lightly, touching his lips. It was kind of red and you could see teeth mark if you look closely.

"Trying to wake you up" He pulled Zero again into a loving kiss.

Zero broke the kiss and turned away from him. "Hmph!" He pouted cutely and took the bottle of shampoo to start washing his hair, and Kaname did the same. Zero wouldn't let Kaname wash his body, and he was still mad at him. He wouldn't talk to him either. Kaname was confused, Zero wouldn't ignore him over such small things. He shrugged and turned off the shower. Zero silently got out first and took Kaname's towel, drying his hair and then brushed his teeth along with washing his face. He wrapped the towel around his face and walked out of the bathroom. Now Kaname was definitely confused, why isn't Zero talking to him? More ever he walked out of the bathroom just like that and took his towel!

"Zero.. what's wrong?" Kaname was concerned. Zero never ignored him over such trivial matters. Zero stared at him but didn't say a word. He simply got dressed and walked passed him. Kaname was shocked, Zero just walked passed him, what did he do wrong! Is he leaving him again? Oh no! He putted on his boxer quickly and went to search for Zero. He didn't see him around the house, and he heard the front door slammed shut. He rushed to it and opened it, but didn't see Zero out there. He couldn't chase him cause he was only in his boxer.

"Damn it!" He ran but upstairs and got dressed.

* * *

"Stupid Kaname.. I hate him!" Zero growled, throwing his hands in the air. He didn't know why he was walking to the Café. He walked in and saw Yagari standing in the middle of the shop.

"Toga." He snapped at him 'cause the look Yagari gave him made him kind of irritated.

"Yo kid. Didn't I tell you to rest up a bit?"

"Yeah. But I'm just cooling off for no reason." Zero sighed.

"Take care of your health, I wouldn't want you collapsing."

"Geez, thanks for caring." He snorted.

"Kaito wants to talk to you." Zero stiffened at the name being mentioned. "He won't do anything." He assured him. Zero looked at Yagari like he didn't trust what he was saying.

"Where is he?"

"In the back, I'll be watching." Zero walked to the back room and saw Kaito there with his head down.

"Kaito."

"Hey…" He snapped his head up.

"What do you want?" I slightly snapped at him. He winced at my tone but didn't ask about it.

"I'm sorry Zero, I only cared for myself. I won't bother you anymore, I promise. So, please forgive me." He apologized.

"Swear on your own life, you'll never mess with me?" He swore on his heart. Zero thought about it for a moment. "If you mess this up, I'm going to fucking throw you in a river with crocodiles are in." He flinched and looked down.

"Alright. So, are we cool now?"

"I guess" He jumped on him and hugged me. "Hey! Get off me!"

He quickly got off me, "Sorry, I got happy."

"Yeah. I'm going to go." He bid them goodbye for now and went to his apartment. He got another set of keys from the landlord and unlocked the door, coughing slightly. "Damn, I need to clean this place.." He rolled up his sleeves and started cleaning the apartment. It took about 1 hour to finish everything and he slumped down to the floor and sighed, loving the now clean apartment. His stomach growled.

"I'm hungry.. what to eat.. I guess I should restock on my refrigerator after getting some breakfast" He changed his clothes and head to his work place to get something to eat instead.

* * *

"Zero. Why are you here? I thought you would be with Kuran." Kaito asked.

"I'm hungry, so I just came here to ordered something to eat." Zero sat down, looking at the menu. "I'll just get a coffee and a ham sandwich."

"Okay. Wait a moment" He left to make his food.

Zero slumped a little on his chair, deep in thoughts. He didn't notice someone was sitting in front of him until he called out his name. "..What..?" He looked up and thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Kaname!" He breathed in and out, trying to calm his poor heart down.

"Zero! Where did you go, I was worried and you didn't talk to me and just left the house, I thought something had happened to you when you didn't pick up your house phone! I searched everywhere for you! I even looked here but they said you left about 1 hour ago! What am I going to do if you had hurt yourself! You barely manage to recover!" Kaname was out of breath already, talking so much all at once. Zero was shocked and his mouth opened slightly. He didn't know what to say, Kaname was never like this before. Sure he was really protective, but this one is obsessively over protected.

"Calm down Kan-" He clamped his hands over his mouth when Kaito brought the food over and he smelled it. Kaname looked at him with worry. Zero ran to the bathroom and tried to throw up basically nothing. His throat burned and he felt sick. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and splashed water in his face. "What the hell was that.." He looked paler than usual, but ignored it and walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Zero? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the doctor?" Kaname asked a lot of concerning questions.

"I'm fine, no need to bring me to the doctors, it's probably cause I didn't eat yet." Zero frowned, looking at his sandwich but took a small bite anyways. Kaito emerged and asked if he was okay, Zero nodded and the waiter left to serve other customers or either flirts with them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kaname asked one more time. Zero let out a frustrated sigh.

"I told you, I'm fine, Kaname. Stop worrying."

"But.."

"I'm really fine." Zero reassured him, taking his last bite of his sandwich and finished drinking his coffee. They both chatted for a while until Yuuki had called Zero.

"Hello?"

"_Zero! Heyy! How are you?"_

"I'm alright, you?"

"_I'm doing good also!"_

"How are the preparations going?" He laughed lightly, when Yuuki hesitated to answer.

"_Things are great so far, other than forgetting to ask what's your favorite color."_

"I would say silver and lilac." Zero glanced at Kaname who gave him a knowing smile.

"_Okay! Great, it's all set! See you later!" _

Zero putted his phone away and sighed. "That was weird." Kaname chuckled at him.

"I guess, you know how Yuuki is."

"Yeah.. definitely.." He murmured.

* * *

About two week later, nothing much had changed except for the fact that Yuuki kept calling to ask what he preferred about some stuff. Life's great to them. Kaname is being Kaname and Zero being Zero. It's been peaceful and lovely. Well, not exactly peaceful. At some morning, Zero would rush to the bathroom quietly carefully not to wake up Kaname and throw up what he last ate. Of course, Kaname didn't know, _yet_. He's been hiding it well. Zero practically moved in with Kaname now that they were engaged.

Zero was sitting on the sofa and he was watching TV while Kaname was making desserts. Zero felt kind of tired and the day just started too. He was hungry also, but he ate not so long ago. He's been having weird feelings in his stomach, like a small cramp or something but he shrugged it off. He's always so snappy lately and wants to go to the bathroom a lot. Kaname was worried now, he noticed Zero always go to the bathroom. But he didn't know about the throw up in the morning.

"Here, I made you Strawberry cheesecake." He set it on the table, and looked at Zero who was lying on his back. Kaname flopped down next to Zero and pulled him to sit in-between his legs.

"Thanks." He smiled and grabbed the plate, cutting a small piece with the fork and popped it into his mouth. He savored the taste "This is always the best dessert you make for me." He happily took another bite.

"I'm glad you love it." Kaname kissed his neck, and made circular motion on his stomach. He noticed Zero wasn't eating the dessert. "What's wrong Zero?" Zero didn't move for a while and set down the plate. "Ze-" He was interrupted by Zero covering his mouth and rushing to the bathroom. Kaname quickly followed him and rubbed his lover's back.

"Zero! You need to see a doctor."

"Nooo.. I'm fine, Kaname. It's only been going on for two weeks, so do-" He clamped his mouth again, realizing what he had said.

"Two weeks! Zero! Why didn't you tell me!" He quickly made a call to the doctor, telling him to come to his place as soon as possible.

"It's not a big deal, I probably ate something wro-"

"No, Zero! Throwing up for the past two weeks isn't normal! You're seeing a doctor and that's final." Zero wiped his mouth and washed up. He was pouting cause he didn't like seeing a doctor. He wasn't talking to Kaname either, just knees to his chin and hugged himself while watching TV. Kaname sighed at his lover. _'Not the silent treatment again' _

The doctor came by really fast. Too fast for Zero's liking, he wished the doctor would've took longer or got into some accident to delay it. He frowned when the doctor came closer.

"Alright, I'm going to do a check up on you." The doctor did a quick check up on Zero, while Kaname patiently waited for them to be done. After a while, the doctor was checking over some stuff, and was asking Zero some questions.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your report." The doctor quickly left and it was only Kaname and Zero in the house now. Zero still wouldn't talk to him and just ignored him.

"Zero…" He tried so many times to get Zero to talk to him, but he's being too stubborn and won't walk to him! "Stop ignoring me!" Kaname snapped at Zero and he turned around and yelled at Kaname.

"I HATE YOU, STUPID JERK." He ran off to their room and slammed the door shut. Kaname stood there looking dumbfounded. Did Zero just say that to him? Yes, yes he did. Kaname panicked and knocked on the door. "Zero! Open the door!" He banged on the door. He couldn't open it, even with his power.

"GO away! You stupid duck!" Kaname raised an eyebrow, Duck? He had just called him a duck. That is totally weird. His mood had been quite strange lately.

"Open the door! I'm sorry for whatever I did. So please open up." Kaname was worried, he didn't want the same repeat of what happened even though it's a whole different situation now. No response in the other side. Kaname really panicked this time, and kicked the door open. He found Zero under the sheets in their bed. "..Zero.. are you okay?.. Zero..?" He couldn't talk to Kaname. "Plea-" He got cut off by the doorbell, he growled at whoever interrupted him. He went downstairs and opened the door and was greeted none other than the doctor with report in his hand.

"Is Zero-sama here?" The doctor asked, and Kaname showed where he was.

"Zero-sama." Zero looked at him and frowned.

"What…?" He weakly replied to him and the doctor nodded, understanding.

"Here's your report, I don't know how to explain.. again.. but.."

"But what?" Kaname asked eager to know Zero's condition.

"He's pregnant."

"..." And with that, Zero collapsed on the bed and Kaname was shock at the news but reacted fast when Zero fell on the bed, unconscious.

"Zero!"

* * *

**Teehee. Our Zero-kun is pregnant :D. AREN'T YOU GUYS HAPPY? Better be. I worked my ass off during my school days. Sorry it's short D: , there's probably 2 more chapters and it's done. D: I'm going to miss you guys! But we still have 'Give me back my heart' so read and review that too ! (: and also! I already typed out chapter 3 for it, and it'll be uploaded tomorrow! So look out for it!  
**

**Linda: Oh my god. HE'S PREGGO, LET'S CELEBRATE!**

**June: Yes yes! Leave a **_**review**_**, yeah. I wonder how will Zero react this time..**

**Linda: I dunno.. But I like this chapter…=D**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay, when I re-read chapter 6, I was like, "HOLY SHIT. There are hella mistakes." I was pretty much out of it, so.. please forgive my mistakes :D. Well, yadda, you don't wanna hear me talking. To the story! Wait. I just noticed the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. :o. Okay. Enjoy!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Linda**: IT'S TIME TO ROCK! I need to know how will Zero react! Type type!

**June**: -sigh- The story is typed and UPDATED. GO READ IT SMART HEAD.

**Linda**: Oh.. wow.. LOL, OKAY :D

**June**: -.-

* * *

"Ah, Zero, Zero. Why do you always have to drive me into a sea of craziness." Kaname paced back and forth, even more worried for Zero now that he knows he's carrying his child. He stopped his tracks and smiled. _My child._ He thought silently. When he had found out about the news, he was just so stunned.

"_He's pregnant, Kaname-sama" _

"_Huh?" Kaname blurted out stupidly. Was he hearing things right? Did the doctor just say Zero is pregnant? Hold that thought. _

"_He's pregnant with your child." The doctor told him a third time. Kaname looked at Zero to the doctor, back to Zero. You get the point. His mouth hung open, he was shocked. _

"_Uh.. wow.. Okay, Let me tuck him in.. and I'll send you out." Kaname carefully tucked Zero in and covered him up. He sent out the doctor then walked back into his room. He stopped in the entrance and was still trying to recover from the shock. The older vampire walked to the unconscious person, his gaze locked onto it. _

"_..So.. What just happened.." Apparently, his mind didn't seem to register what's going on. He looked at Zero and stared. "Hmm.." He brought his hand up to his chin and went into "thinking" mode. It took awhile for those words for sink into his brain. "OH! Shit, he's pregnant with my child!" He grinned. This couldn't be better. He's getting married to Zero and now Zero is carrying his baby! Now all he has to do is to wait for him to wake up and… Kaname frowned. _

"_What if he doesn't want the baby..?" His frown deepened even more. Well, he'll just have to hope that he'll keep the baby and take it easy. "I really want keep our child. I can imagine me spoiling him/her when he/she is born" He smiled and decided to wait until Zero is awake to talk to him, he guesses. _

Here he was, waiting impatiently for his mate to wake up. He's never been this impatient before, was it because his dream had came true? Ah.. Probably. Kaname couldn't stop tapping his foot on the floor. He's so excited but at the same time he's scared. What if he wouldn't turn out to be a good father?

"Shit.."

Kaname noticed a flicker on Zero's eyelid, was he going to wake up? He sure hopes so. To his luck, those beautiful eyes were in view now, and Kaname quickly walked over to Zero. "Zero! How are you feeling? Are you okay? You're not hurt right? Need something to eat? You want more pillows, blankets, or whatever! ZERO! Answer me!" The older lover yet made another panic question attack on him.

"Calm down! I'm fine, but I had a weird dream! You would never believe it…"

"What kind of dream?"

"Oh.. it was so weird, some doctor told me I was pregnant! Hah, could you believe that? Me? Pregnant. That's crazy tal…" Zero stopped talking when he noticed there's something behind Kaname's eyes. "Uhh.. That wasn't a… dream..?" His eyes went wide and hands flew to his stomach. He felt a tiny heartbeat within' his stomach. He froze all his movement, except for his breathing. Kaname bit his lip, hoping Zero wouldn't THINK of aborting the baby. That's like a innocent life you're killing! Plus, he's beyond overjoyed to have a child with his lover.

"Zero…" Kaname moved closer to Zero, climbing onto the bed and looked at the motionless body in front of him. Zero didn't move at all, he just stared at his stomach. "Zero, it's not that bad.. I still will love you and the child. Hell, I'm so happy to have a baby with you!" His smile died down when he didn't reply. He feared that Zero is going to make it a bad news instead of a good one.

"Zero, before anything hap-"

"SHUT UP KANAME!" He cut him off by screaming. Kaname looked at him, wide eyes. Not believing what he had just heard.

"Please don't do th-" He tried again. Wasn't Zero happy he is going to have a child? Wasn't he happy to be able to carry a child again? What's wrong then? Why is he acting like this?

"No! How could you! I never asked for this baby! I don't want it! Kill it!" Zero's eyes were wet. Kaname's heart hurts like heck. He can't do it, he couldn't kill his own baby. No! Never!

"ZERO! What are you thinking! Why can't you accept the fact you're pregnant, I want to have this child with you. I love the baby already even though it's not born yet! It's our child, Zero! You can't just kill it! It's an innocent being…" Kaname yelled out, he couldn't stand losing the baby a second time. He just won't let it happen, not this time. He tried his best to change his mind but he's being too damn stubborn!

"I don't want this.. _thing_.. in me!" He screamed at Kaname and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. Kaname went after him and banged on the door, practically breaking his own bathroom door. After awhile, he managed to break down the door, hoping Zero isn't close to it. He saw Zero's back towards him. He walked over slowly and turned him around. His face wasn't showing any emotion and his eyes refuse to meet him. Kaname was about to open his mouth, but it got slapped close with a hand. His gaze never left Zero.

"I love you." Zero removed his hand and kissed his lips before running out the bathroom, laughing. Kaname stood there, dumbfounded. What had just happened? He snapped out of it when he heard Zero's laughter becoming far away.

"That little…!" He smirked and ran to wherever Zero was. He checked every room, still no Zero. He heard low giggles coming from the kitchen. Kaname walked over there with an evil smirk on his face, oh, was he going to get Zero for this. He put up an act that definitely fooled him! He's going to pay for it.

"Oh noes, Kana found me!" He squeaked and tried to run past him, but Kaname was much faster and pulled him into a hug. Zero tried to struggle free. Though, his grip was tight. His younger lover couldn't stop laughing; it had been so hilarious, looking at Kaname's shocked expression.

"You sneaky little person!" Kaname tickled his lover and Zero broke into laughter. He didn't want to hurt the baby so he carefully tickled him, making sure he's not putting too much pressure.

"O..o-okay.. Kanamee! S..s..topppp! I give..!" Zero gasped out, Kaname stopped tickling him after he begged for mercy. He grinned at his victory. Zero wiped away the tears he had in his eyes, still trying to catch his breath. He was about to apologize for joking with him, he's aware how hurtful it had been for Kaname.

"Don't ever do that again.. You almost gave me a heart attack." He squeezed his lover softly, not wanting to hurt the baby. No words can explain how happy he is. Try imagining a hyper Kaname dancing around, crying in joy, and screaming out his happiness. That'd be quite a funny entertainment. He knows he's changed over the past years, though, he still had his big mask up for strangers and work.

"I'm sorry. I just had to see your face! Plus, that's what you get for knocking me up." Zero pouted and slipped away from his lover tight hug. He walked over to the sofa and sat down, soon followed by Kaname. He stopped in front of Zero and knelled down, circling his hands around his lover's waist, and laid his head on Zero's stomach.

"I can't believe I'm going to really have a kid that's going to be a chibi version of us." Zero chuckled at Kaname's behavior. It's a pretty nice idea to see little kids running around the house, making it livelier. He smiled at that thought, running his hands through his lover's hair.

"That's a nice idea.."

"What is?" Kaname looked up to Zero and his smile never leaving his face.

"Chibi versions of us running around the house."

"Yeah.. I'm going to make sure to have a lot of kids running around." Kaname grinned and Zero just smacked his forehead. He pouted and rubbed his bruised spot. A growl erupt the nice atmosphere and Zero blushed.

"Hehe, I guess the little one is hungry" Zero laughed embarrassingly.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I.. want.. grilled cheese sandwich with strawberry jam in it!" Kaname rose his eyebrow at his lover like he's some crazy person.

"You sure you want to eat that?"

"Yes! Go make ittt, pleaseee. I've been craving for it.." Zero whined and begged his lover to make him that particular food.

"Okay okay.." He went to the kitchen and started making Zero's "Grilled Cheese with Strawberry Jam" Kaname shuddered at the name, what an odd combination.. Is this even normal? Well he did read some facts about pregnancy could make you crave for certain weird things. Just didn't know it was going to be that weird.

"Areee yooou done yetttttttttttttt?" Zero whined loudly 'cause he was getting really hungry. He got bored of flipping through channels on the TV and his stomach wouldn't stop growling from time to time.

"One moment" Called out Kaname.

"Hurry up! I can die from starvation!" Zero joked around and surprisingly Kaname emerged from the kitchen the second its word left his mouth. He giggled at Kaname, oh, the joy of having an over-protected lover. Zero scrunched up his face when he saw a plate of vegetables on one of his hands. He wasn't in the mood for vegetables.

"Here you go, eat the veggies afterward."

"No."

"It's good for your health and the baby's!" Kaname reasoned. Zero looked at him and nodded, though without giving him a playful glare.

"Fine. Fine, I'll eat the veggies.." The pregnant lover took a bite of veggie and stuck out his tongue. Kaname smiled and joined him on the sofa, pulling his lover to sit between his legs, and rubbing lovingly on his stomach.

"Hey! Eat up all those vegetables, babe." Kaname caught Zero trying to leave some on the plate, thinking Kaname wouldn't notice them. Zero groaned and popped it in his mouth and chewed angrily.

"There! Happy!" He crossed his arms and made an 'hmph' sound. Kaname shook his head, he's going to play that silent treatment again whenever he crosses his arm and ignore him. A pregnant Zero is much more deadly and hard to please, he hoped it wouldn't turn out that way. Also he should enjoy the sleep he's going to get before a lot of mood swings are going to kick in.. Kaname sighed sadly and defeated. He heard Zero muttered "Meanie" before he turned back into silent mode again. Well, at least he's not getting away from him.

Ah. Just his bad luck, Zero stomped away into their bedroom, and heard the bedroom door lock. Kaname panicked and ran to cheer up Zero, he hated sleeping on the couch. It hurts his back too much, and he felt old whenever he wakes up from it. "Zero! I'm sorry, I won't make you eat veggies again! So, please open up the door.." _Like hell I'm going to let Zero get away from getting his proteins._

Kaname knocked on the door a couple time before it opened slightly, "You _promise_?" Zero's head poked out from the crack and looked him straight in the eye. Kaname putted his hand on the door and.. "**Maybe**." He smiled evilly and Zero squeaked and tried to slam the door on him, but it didn't work. Poor Zero, being tortured by Kaname.

"Kaname! You're so mean."

"Never said I wasn't, love."

"Damn you." Zero playfully punched Kaname on the chest.

"Shh, don't say that, you wouldn't want our child to say bad words now, do you?"

"He/she can't hear yet, Kana!"

"If it's our child, probably. Since it's our precious child."

"Keep dreaming." Zero said sarcastically and walked towards the bed to snuggle into the blanket, now that he's eaten. He just want to take a nice peaceful nap. "I'm tired.." He yawned, motioning Kaname to come into bed with him.

"Then let's sleep.." Kaname kissed his forehead and hummed him a lullaby.

"..n..ever knew you can.. hum a lullaby…" Zero tiredly murmured, sleep catching up to him really fast due to Kaname's lullaby.

"Sweet dream, my love."

* * *

**- Kaname's POV.**

I woke up to the sound of flushing toilet, I'm assuming Zero is having his morning sickness again. It hurts to see him or hear him puke out his guts, I wish I can do something about it. I saw Zero coming out of the bathroom, looking pale. I bounced off the bed and helped Zero back to bed for some rest.

"Ugh! This is all your fault, if I wasn't preggo, I wouldn't have to feel sick these past mornings!" He accused me. Even though he's mad, I find him very cute. His face flushed and his bottom lip stuck out a little to show whomever that he's mad or sulking.

"But it'll be worth it in the end. I promise you." I smiled and hugged him.

"It better be, or I'd make sure you sleep on the couch for the rest of the pregnancy!" He threatened dangerously at me. I could tell he's not joking about that, and now I need to be careful of my behavior and not make him angry.

"Okay okay. You win." I sighed. I heard a low grumble and I stared at Zero. He looked at me and laughed nervously while scratching his neck.

"Heheh.. This little one is hungry." I saw Zero rubbed his stomach. I chuckled and got off the bed to get dressed.

"What do you want to eat?" I hope it's not something weird again. I would make it if it isn't looking too improper to eat. I really wonder how could their craving get so.. ugh.. I don't want to say anything.

"Hmm.. I want sushi, ice cream, and pickles!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, sushi, ice cream and pickles? How on earth do people eat those? I find it quite.. unappetizing. "Okay, I'll go out and get some sushi and.. whatever it is that you said too.." He looked happily at me and snuggled back into the bed. I kissed his forehead and told him I'll be right back soon. I got myself ready and went out the door to get his food.

**- Zero's POV**

Ughhh. I feel so fat. Even though it's been hardly one month! Sniff, I get these weird craving, even I'm disgusted by it. Ahh, what if Kaname leaves me cause he thinks I'm fat? Nooo! I don't want that to happen! I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't. I got off the bed and went into the bathroom to wash myself up. After I was done, I went downstairs but didn't see Kaname back yet. I really want my food.

"Uh! Stop whining so much, Zero!" I huffed and yelled out to no one. I went and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to see what's on. I felt sleepy all over again, great, I didn't feel sleepy on the bed and now I'm falling asleep on the couch. My sleepiness kicked in that I didn't notice someone was in the house. _Kaname is probably home with my food.. but I'm soo tired to get up. _

"Zero! I got the food." I heard him called out to me. I felt him walk closer and shook me.

"..mm..? Okay.." I slowly got up and walked over to the table and my eyes lightened up at the sushi. I've been craving for those since yesterday night! Hehe, the ice cream and pickles part, I don't know, I just felt like eating them. I started digging in and saw Kaname looked at me with horrid eyes.

"Hey, it's your fault for putting me into this situation. Now man up!" I said to him while chewing on my sushi.

"Yeah.. but I still love you." He kissed on the cheeks. "So, you want to go out anywhere? I don't have to go to work for awhile"

"Uhh.. I feel like walking around town today!" I remembered something. Yagari. Work! How am I going to tell him.. unless he knew about the first.. pregnancy.. Damn.

"What's wrong Zero? Are you okay?" He probably felt my uneasiness through the bond. I nodded and smile. I finished up my food and proceed to get ready to head out. The only thing I'm glad about is that I didn't puke out the food I just ate. I was feeling thirsty and still hungry. I noticed Kaname looked at me, waiting for me to ask him for blood. I still hate how I'm dependent on him for blood, it makes me feel.. I don't know. Sigh. He nodded at me took off his shirt so it wouldn't get dirty. I moved onto him and teasingly licked his sensitive area, focusing on giving him pleasure.

I heard him whimpering a little cause I took awhile to prepare to slide my fangs in his neck. He sounds really cute. Just like a child who pouts when they aren't given what they wanted. I think it's enough teasing for now, and I helped myself to his delicious blood. Loving the feeling of it sliding down my throat. I felt a warm feeling around my stomach. I was drinking his blood dreamily and moving my fangs around just a bit. One of his hands playing with my hair and the other one wrapped around my waist. I didn't take a lot, just a few gulps. I pulled back and licked the wound close.

"Kaname?" I looked at his face, it apparently seem that he went into dream mode or something.

"Uhh. Yeah, let's get going." I snickered at him. Oh, can this life get any better.

* * *

**- Normal POV**

Kaname and Zero decided to visit Yuuki and tell her the news. Zero protested at first but Kaname told him that it's either now or wait until it shows on his stomach. It's better now than later, he suppose. They were walking to the Café to meet up with Yuuki. Zero purposely slowed down so he wouldn't have to talk too soon. What if his friend thinks he's a freak for having a child?

"Kaname…"

"No, Zero. You have to do this now."

"But.."

"Zero, I promise you that she'll accept it no matter what."

"If you say so…"

Zero hesitantly walked into the Café, hoping Yuuki wouldn't arrive too soon. He became nervous when he spotted Yuuki sitting near the window, waving at them. Kaname had to push Zero forward slowly to get him walking again.

"Zero, Kaname! Over here!"

"Oh great.." Zero muttered under his breath. Kaname just shook his head. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Hello Yuuki." Kaname greeted his sister.

"Hi Onii-sama"

"Ugh.. Hey Yuuki…" Zero averted his eyes elsewhere and she seemed to notice he's hiding something.

"Why are you avoiding my eyes?" Shit! She had to ask that question. Poor Zero. How will he answer that?

"I.. um.. wanted to look at that painting over there!" Zero failed to lie to her. Kaname slapped his hand over his eyes and shook his head. Yuuki just thought he was crazy.

"Right.. really?"

"Y-yes!" _Damn it! Way to go Zero, you had to stutter. She's really onto you now, man, how am I going to spill it out to her and also Yagari!_ Zero mentally cried in his head. Oh was he having the time of his nervous life.

"Zero…" Kaname squeezed his hands.

"Alright.. alright.. I'll tell her.." Zero took a deep breath and said, "I'mpregnantwithKaname'schild." He said that so fast, if Yuuki wasn't paying attention to Zero, she would of said "What was that?"

Yuuki's eyes widened to he size of a pin pong ball. "YOU'RE WHAT!" She screamed out in shock. Zero winced at her level of voice.

"Shh! Don't track everyone's attention!" Kaname told her. She said her apologies and told them to continue on what they were doing.

"Zero! Ohmygod. That's so cute!" She squealed but with a minimum voice this time.

"I told you everything will be fine, Zero" Kaname grinned at him. Zero just slammed his head on the table and sighed loudly. _I worried for nothing, well, one down and.. probably one to go.. _Zero took a deep breath again and brought his head up and then screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" His hand went to his heart, trying to calm his heart and catch his breath. Kaname was by his side, rubbing his back and glaring at Yagari for scaring him. If Zero had fainted because of him, he would cut off Yagari's head and burn it. Apparently, Yagari had heard the whole thing and decided to pop out of nowhere when Zero's head was on the table, he didn't mean to scare the poor boy.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Just.. don't do that again."

Yagari just grunted. "Don't come back to work until he/she is born." And with that, he walked off.

"So, ugh. Did he just put me on long term vacation?"

"Yeah." Kaname and Yuuki answered. Zero skimmed around the shop and spotted Kaito in the corner looking dumped. He got up and walked towards him, not before looking back and mouthing he'll be right back.

"Yo. What's with the long face?" Zero smacked Kaito in the back.

"To my disbelief, the person I liked is now pregnant with another man." He slumped. Zero just nervous laughed at his comment.

"C'mon, it's not the end of the world." Zero patted his back.

"Yeah. I should just get laid." Kaito joked. "But, congratulation." He smiled at Zero.

"Thanks.."

"Haha, don't sound like that. I'm fine, really." Kaito got up and head to work. "If you need me, I'll always be there for ya'. Haha."

Zero walked back to his table and told them he'll be taking a short walk to clear his head. Kaname wanted to protest but Zero told him he's going to be fine. He exited the Café and started to take a walk.

"Hm.." He looked up the sky. He didn't know why he wanted to clear his head. It didn't seem like anything is bothering him, right? It's probably mood swings. Yeah. Blame the mood swings and Kaname. Zero sighed and cut across to the park. He was reminiscing the past that had happened here. His pace was really slowly, like he was trying to not fall while walking but without the wobbling and such.

"Ahhh. I wonder what's the future going to be."

"Maybe I can tell you?" Zero jumped at the voice and turned around. His eyes greeted a man who he thought is REALLY annoying. He didn't like that man right now. Zero grumbled with annoyance. Out of all times, HE had to show up. This wasn't going to be good. He had to get away from him and _fast._ His life could be in danger now.

"Shit. Out of all times, I had to pick this time to take a walk."

"If you didn't, we wouldn't have bumped into each other." He smiled at Zero. Taking one step at a time towards him.

"Back off" Zero growled at him, taking one step back every time he took one step forward.

"But I really wanted to give you a proper greeting."

"No thank you. Seeing you is enough for a proper greeting." He gritted his teeth. He can't run now, he'll eventually catch him anyways.

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Good."

"Aw, Zero-chan. Don't be like that." Zero flinched at that name.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It sounds cute."

Zero felt really creeped out. Why do all the bad stuff always happen to him? He feared for his baby's life now.

_Shit, this can't be happening. No.. no.. _His hands resting on his stomach and he kept glaring at the creeper man.

"Zero-chan~" The annoying creeper dude had pounced on him.

"**Fuck…**"

* * *

OMG. I must kill myself for letting Prego Zero getting in dangerous. Kaname to the rescue! But wait, where is Kaname! Oh my god, let's blame him for not holding Zero back from taking a walk!

TBC.. Review Review. What do you guys think will happen to Zero? -GASP- D:


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Yahhooo. I'm so hungry and yet I'm typing this just for you guys. Aiyah. Anyways, I really have no idea how long this story will be now. LOL. :D.. well, the longer the better? You guys get to read more! Pfft, you guys think this story is boring anyways so, no need to cheer me up T_T. (Secretly wanting some love from you guys) Okay. Anyways, here's chapter 8! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight, me no own.

Linda: Is Zero okay!

June: Read, my friend, read.

* * *

"Fuck…"

"No need to curse, Zero-chan! I just want to see you."

"When do you ever have the time to see me?"

"Right now."

"Bounce somewhere else!" Zero rolled his eyes when the stupid creeper had pretended to look hurt. His hands over his heart, grabbing it tightly, his eyes shut tightly and sniffed pitifully.

"But, I want to see my Zero-chan!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Zero huffed. The creepy man had grabbed on him again. _When will he ever stop doing that?_ Zero untangled himself away from the arm that doesn't belong to him. Patting some dusk off of his clothes.

"Zer- OW!"

Zero's gaze snapped at he sound. He saw Kaname karate chopped the poor man's head. That must of hurt cause he swore he could see a large bump forming on his head. Well, not that exaggerating. But let's keep it that way. He had to hold in a laugh 'causing the injured man to glare at him. Seemingly wanting to attack Zero for snickering at him.

"Didn't Zero tell you to stop calling him that?" Kaname folded his arms across his chest and leaned his back against the wall, while eyeing the man he just hit in the head. He scowled when he saw him hugging Zero like he was going to lose his dear life.

"Yeah, but I couldn't help it. Doesn't he look like a Zero-chan to you?" The man teased.

Kaname thought about it for a moment, looking at Zero who gave him the look of 'I-dare-you-to-say-something-and-I'll-kick-your-ass.' He chuckled, "Yeah."

Zero's right eye twitched and you could see an angry sign popping near his temple. "Argh! You guys always gang up on me!" He threw his hand up and sulked. _Stupid mood swings. _Zero turned his back, his face facing the wall instead of them.

"Aww, what's wrong, Zero-chan~?" Zero had enough of the 'chan, chan **CHAN**!' thing. The idiotic person knew he hates being called that and yet he's provoking him, daring the pregnant man to beat the shit out of him. The air turned icy as hell. That's when the idiot knew when to stop teasing him. Since angry Zero is already deadly, a pregnant one.. you might not want to think of the consequences. It can turn out real ugly and bloody.

But Kaname, Kaname_, Kaname_ had to make things worst. "Zero-chan~ C'mon, stop sulking already." (Ouuu. Kaname is going to get his ass kicked.)

Zero turned around slowly and shocked both of them, "YOU IDIOT, KANAME. YOU KNEW I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED THAT AND YET YOU'RE CALLING ME 'ZERO-CHAN' NOT ONCE, BUT **TWICE**! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID JERK!" Little and big tears were rolling down Zero's eyes because: one, the mood swings; two, the Zero-chan name; three, life isn't fair right now. The both of them were about to say something but Zero walked off very fast, leaving a shocked Kaname and his goddamn idiot _twin_.

Let's say, Kaname and his twin didn't really get a long in the beginning, but after being with Zero so long, he had learned to play it cool with his twin. So, now, they're chill with each other, he guesses.

"I'm going after Zero." Kaname took off running to catch up to Zero and Ichiru had gone off to buy a present for Zero to cheer him up. People have to give it up for Zero since he didn't even feel dizzy from all that yelling.

* * *

"Stupid pie-head of a son" Zero kicked the deformed can on the ground straight ahead of him. He was so preoccupied with the can that he didn't notice he kicked the can so hard that it went straight to someone's head.

"Ow!"

"Ah! I'm so sor- eh.." Zero cut off his apology when he looked at whom he kicked the can to. He stuck out his tongue and 'humph' at him.

"That hurt's.. Zero.. but it's karma, please forgive me?" Kaname purred while sliding his arms around Zero's waist and hands resting on his stomach. He nuzzled his nose in his pregnant mate's silver locks and sniffed the sweet smell that lingered around Zero.

"If you get me some ice cream, maybe I will." Zero gave Kaname those adorable puppy eyes of his. Kaname just closed his eyes, shook his head, and smiled.

"Alright, for you. Anything." He kissed Zero on the nose, took his hand with his and entwined them together.

"Kaname!" Zero squeaked in embarrassment, and tried to tug his hands away from his lover, but the grip was tight, though not tight enough to break his hand.

"What? I can't show off my lovely pregnant lover?" Kaname said with a tone of innocence in them. Zero just groaned and left him be. It would take forever just to change his mind about something. Including this, he's already having a hard time.

"Okay okay. You win.." Zero huffed, his face kind of flushed from the embarrassment. The two lovers continued to walk around, to get some fresh air. Talked about their daily life and their future. Kaname was happily talking about buying stuff for nursery when the baby is hardly 1 month old! Zero just giggled and sighed happily. This was the life he wanted, full of happiness, and a family with the one he loves.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Kaname asked. Zero looked at him, thinking if he had took drugs or something. Now he wonders if Kaname is the one pregnant or himself. Since obviously, ever since he found out about the pregnancy, Kaname seemed to be even more… not himself than usual.

"Thinking about you going insane from drugs." Zero laughed and then yelped when Kaname pulled him into a tight hug, but not enough that he couldn't breathe.

"I'm so happy.. I can't even explain my feelings anymore.. The wedding is going to be wonderful, I just know it." Kaname smiled and ran his hand down to Zero's barely showing stomach. Really. No words in the vocabulary can express his emotions. Though, he is feeling bubbly and of course, overprotected toward his now pregnant mate.

Zero smiled and just hugged his older lover tighter. He was excited and feeling scared at the same time. What if he couldn't do it? Would his child be living a good life? What if he didn't know how to take care of a child? Many thoughts ran through Zero's head. Obviously, both of the "soon-to-be" parents are thinking about the same thing.

* * *

Zero was in the living room munching on some chips and crackers. Kaname was in the kitchen making dinner. They had called couple of people over to their house to celebrate Zero's "pregnancy." Like usual, his prego lover protested a lot, and even gave Kaname the silent treatment again to annoy him. Kaname almost gave in, _almost_, but he was being sneaky and brought some little snacks for Zero to happily munch on. That did the trick; Zero is now eating snacks and happily enjoying his rest on the couch. Kaname poked his head out from the kitchen to check on Zero once in awhile.

"I'll get the door." His silver hair lover called out and bounced off the couch to the door.

"Hey Zero!" Yuuki greeted and hugged Zero. She was in a good mood like usual. Cross came in after parking the car and greeted Zero as well. Both of the guests quickly adjusted themselves into their home, getting comfortable, and asking Kaname if he needs help. Being the polite one, Kaname refused their offer politely.

"Soooooooooooooo.. Zeroooo.. Can I be the god-mother of the child?" She was smiling and ready to hear the answer "yes."

"No." Zero plainly said out. Yuuki's smile fell from her face and she pouted. Zero just laughed and shook his head. Yuuki is such a fun person to fool. You can't really help it; someone had to fool her at least once.

"I'm just kidding. Of course you can. I'm just teasing you." Zero laughed even louder and Yuuki grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at Zero's face. She has bad aiming so it landed on his lap instead. The silverette smirked and hugged the pillow and got comfortable. He heard the door bell ring and went to go get it, Cross had insist he went but being the stubborn Zero, he wouldn't let his guest do that.

"Yo Zer-" Zero slammed the door closed and turned around, huffing. Cross, Yuuki, and Kaname who heard the loud bang in the front had gone to check if everything is all right.

"What happened, love?" Kaname asked worriedly. Checking places on Zero's body to see if any injuries had been put on him.

"Don't you _dare_ open the door." He hissed and walked away. Curiosity killed the cat, the minute Kaname had opened the door, and a plate went flying towards them. With his fast reflexes, Kaname dodged it easily, but the person outside barely missed it.

"I told you not to open the door! Kaname!"

Kaname's gaze went from Zero to the door, where supposedly the "guest" had stood. He shook his head and moved out of the way to let his guest in.

"Gah! Why are you letting that idiot in!"

"C'mon, Zero-_chan_, you know you want me here! I'm your twin for love sakes!" Ichiru pretended to look hurt, which Zero didn't buy that. He just glared at his younger twin and tried to throw another item at him.

"Okay okay! You win, I just want to visit you, is that so hard to see my brother?" Ichiru walked into their cozy home and took off his jacket to hang it. Zero backed away the moment his twin had stepped into the house. He tried to throw every little thing he had in his hand, but Kaname had stopped him. He didn't want his pregnant lover to tire himself out from all that throwing. He didn't live for himself anymore, he had to live for the baby and himself.

It took awhile to settle down, but eventually everything worked out. Yagari couldn't show up because of some business and Kaito.. he just wasn't in the right mood. Zero just shrugged and then sat far away from Ichiru while Kaname and the others had set up the table to start dinner.

"I bought a present for you." Ichiru handed a present to his older brother. Zero is the one who couldn't resist receiving gifts, with his hormones and such.. it made his mood lighten up even faster than before. He excitedly ripped open the wrapper and frowned at Ichiru. He purposely wrapped it with a lot of paper on purpose! Ichiru just laughed and watched Zero rip the wrapping papers from his prize.

"OHMYGOSH!" Zero's eyes went wide when he saw his present given by his brother. (I'll get your imagination run wild of the present) He looked at Ichiru and tackled him to the ground. Even when he tackled him to the ground, he was still very careful with his body. As soon as Zero tackled his younger brother to the ground, Kaname thought those two was going to fight and immediately went to stop it. To his surprise, when he got there, his lover was just glomping him. He chuckled at his lover's childish behavior and resumed to whatever he was going, which was.. making desserts. He knew his lover has a thing for sweets even more now.

"..Can't… B..BREATHE!" Ichiru managed to choke out. His older brother's grip around neck was so tight, he thinks he's going to die in about 3 minutes max. Zero noticed his younger brother lack of response and let go of him.

"Oops, sorry," Zero laughed. "Didn't mean to hug you that tight.." The evil smirk didn't go unnoticed by Ichiru.

"Yeah right, you just wanted to hug me until I couldn't breathe." He snorted. Ichiru looked at Zero and was startled.

"But but.. why would I hurt my younger brother who gave me a present?" Zero sniffed, and had tears in the corner of his eyes. Ichiru was shocked, he didn't mean to hurt his brother and now he's speechless and dumbfounded.

"Zero! Stop crying, okay? I didn't mean to say that so don't cry!" Ichiru waved his hands around, dumbly thinking it was stop Zero was crying. The pregnant one made a face that caused Ichiru to panic even more. He had to think of something fast or else a scene would be caused and he would look bad.

"Okay.." Zero turned and around smirked widely, he wiped the tears away and turned around looking normal. Ichiru's eyes twitched ever so lightly. My god! His brother is so evil at times. Damn those stupid tears, which fooled him to a point that he panicked.

Before Ichiru can do something about his brother's evil plan. Kaname emerged with a tray of sweets for Zero. In an instant, Zero eyes lit up and impatiently took his plate of sweets. The others had rejected the offer of eating sweets before dinner. His older lover just smiled at Zero. Kaname was in awe; Zero is such a kid when he's eating sweets. His pregnant lover looked even more beautiful than before, might he add- drop dead sexy. He can already imagine a round bulge forming on his lover's belly. Zero and his child will be growing safely inside his stomach. Kaname was deep in thoughts and didn't notice all of them were staring at him.

"Oh. My apologies."

"I bet Kaname was having perverted thoughts." Yuuki snickered. Kaname blushed a bit, but turned around quickly to avoid catching people's attention.

"Aha! So he was! Is it about my lovely brother?" Ichiru teased. Zero smacked him in the head and Ichiru yelped.

"Shut up! Kaname, do you need any help to make dinner?" Zero was blushing, but nevertheless asked.

"It's okay, love. I can manage, you guys can talk and catch up." Kaname assured him while walking back into the kitchen to finish up his ingredients.

"So, Zero. Have you thought of a name for your baby yet?" Cross asked. It still felt weird, having your family-friends knowing you are pregnant. It's not everyday that male can get pregnant all of a sudden. Though, Zero is glad that he has an understanding family. Without them, he wouldn't really know what to do.

"Hmm.. not yet." He really didn't think about any names yet. He couldn't think of a nice one, so, he just decided that he'd research some names and find a unique one or to be exact, think of one. Zero smiled at his stomach and placed his hand on it, already feeling the heartbeat beating. That's the proof that their child is real and he's not dreaming.

"Oh. Then can I help you name him/her!" Cross asked excitedly. Zero just sweat dropped and thought how Yuuki and Cross are so similar and yet they're not even blood-related. Cross was having one of those sparkling moments in his background. You can go blind from it; he can guarantee that.

"I think it's better if we were to talk about this matter later, we might change our mind. We have the whole nine month to name him/her," Zero reasoned out. He mentally groaned in his head, he had to endure this for a whole nine month! He's going to cry from boredom, craving, tiredness, and mood swings.. Zero sighed pitifully. "Right?" He finished. Cross had stopped bouncing around but nodded nonetheless.

"So, Zero-_chan_, how does it feel like to be a **mother**?" Ichiru had yet again teased his older brother. He never gets tired of teasing him, it's so fun to see his reaction to all his teasing, though now he needs to be careful of what he might say by accident. Even though Ichiru teases him for the hell of it, he knows when to stop when it's serious business, and now Zero is living for two people, him and the baby.

"Shut up, Ichiru, you want to get your tongue cut off?" Zero growled dangerously. Ichiru immediately shut up, valuing his life. He had a lot of things to do, girls to date or it could be a guy, a "wife or a "husband" to find, and get laid to get his sexual frustration desire to die down. But he prefer guys better, they're not as bitchy as girls. (I snorted when I re-read what I typed, LOL. And trust me, I had met a lot of girls who are so bitchy to their "boyfriends." I feel sorry for the guys.)

"Alright, guys. Dinner is ready." Kaname announced out. Everyone got up and sat down at the dinner table.

"Kaname-kun, how is the wedding planning?" Cross asked while stuffing himself with the delicious food Kaname had made for dinner.

"Well, Yuuki is planning it, so you have to ask her, remember?" Zero answered for his "soon-to-be-husband." Ichiru just snickered lightly and the outcome of it was a flying fork almost slicing his cheek. Everyone in the table just froze. Zero got up from the table and got himself another fork. Even Kaname was shocked, he never knew Zero had those kinds of skills. Well, he always never fails to surprise him. Definitely, Zero is completely dangerous now.

"Well, let's continue eating, shall we?" _Mood swings._ Yuuki thought. She shook her head and slightly chuckled at Zero. Funny thing is that, he throws a fork at Ichiru for snickering, but does nothing to Yuuki when she chuckled. Ichiru just gaped and refused to believe that is favoritism.

"That was quite a experience, don't you think, Yuuki-chan?" The younger of the twin tried to brighten up his pride that Zero had almost broke down.

"Sure, it is. Ichiru-_san._" Yuuki snorted and continued eating. Ichiru just shrunk back into his chair and picked on his plate before placing some food in his mouth.

"Anyways, the wedding is very close, aren't you guys excited!" Yuuki smiled brightly. She was really excited; she had almost everything planned out for their perfect day. She even made the invitation look really nice and send it out to their close friends. In about less than 3 weeks, she'll see her brother and brother-in-law getting married! Yuuki happily squealed in her mind.

"Uh.. 'cuse me for a moment." Zero bolted out of his chair and into the bathroom, emptying out his stomach. Everyone winced at the sound of throwing up. Really, poor Zero. He had to endure that until it subsided soon enough. Kaname already predicted Zero would come out of the bathroom feeling cranky. He got up and went to his lover to calm him down since they had guest over.

"Are you okay Zero?" Everyone asked. It's been a long time since they seen Zero so pale. He looked like he's going to pass out any moment, but that's impossible. They hoped.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, don't worry.." Zero softly replied, he was lying on the sofa, and trying to rest up a bit before sitting back up.

"I'll make some tea for you, love."

"Hehe. Aren't you lucky to have a guy like him." Ichiru smirked.

"Yeah.. I'm happy to have him, I'd probably still be my emo self if it weren't for him. I mean, I sometime imagine how life would be if I hadn't met Kaname. I tried, but I couldn't see myself without him anymore. But really though, I think my days would be really empty and dark. I would feel lonely. I can't separate myself from him. I just love him way too much." Zero told them, he wouldn't be admitting all these mushy things if it weren't for the mood swings he's feeling. But he's glad he admitted it, he's really happy. Is it a sin to be incredibly happy?

"And I love you very much too, m'dear." Kaname came back and overheard the conversation. He smiled when he heard Zero talking about him. He's really lucky to have Zero, he would probably be stuck in a world full of stress, masking his expression all the time, and all those ugly things. He played the tray of teas down and lifted Zero up to a sitting position. He handed him a tea and Zero carefully sipped it, feeling better each sip. Everyone sat down on the couch and chatted the night away. Kaname had made some more food for Zero since he threw up his dinner.

The pregnant silverette and Kaname disappeared for a while, which made Yuuki and the others snicker. Who knows what they might be doing together. But apparently, Zero needed to fed, so they both had to get some privacy. Ichiru just gave them the eyes and Yuuki couldn't help but laugh out loud. Cross just joined in with them as well. Zero was blushing madly by the time they had stopped laughing. Kaname just smirked and smiled at his lover who was pouting cutely.

They would talk forever until morning, but they had important matters to attend and Yuuki, most of all, had to finish planning ASAP. It was getting late, and Zero was dozing off already. So, Kaname excused himself to put Zero in bed, since he was practically asleep already. After that, he had walked them out the door and bid them goodnight. He cleaned up the table, washed the dishes, and took a shower before joining his sleeping mate in bed.

Kaname came out the bathroom wearing only his boxers and towel drying his hair. He looked over to Zero and felt a warm feeling inside his stomach. Is this how it feels to be loved and to love a person? If so, he didn't want that warm feeling to fade away, never. He finished towel drying his hair and walked to their bed. He slipped into the covers and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I can't wait to spend my eternity with you." Kaname kissed Zero's temple lightly being careful not to wake him up. Zero snuggled deeper into his arms and had a small smile on his face. Kaname wanted to cry; he couldn't believe that Zero is in his arm, and sleeping soundly. He pulled Zero closer to his body and fell asleep feeling really happy.

* * *

TBC! Yyayaayayaya. Lol. Anyways. Review! I had time today, so why not finish it up? Xd. Now, time to play Sims 3!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: ALAS! Another chapter is updated! I hope this one isn't crappy.. I tried my best D: Sorry for the long wait! As I said in my previous chapter, I got hooked onto Sims 3.. but I won't leave this hanging! So, be glad! Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I want Kaname and Zero please, sensei? :[

* * *

"Zero! Open the door, love! Please?" Kaname rattled the doorknob. It's only a couple days away until the wedding and both of the parties are stressed out from all the preparation. Currently, Kaname is trying to get his pregnant angry lover to open the door for him. As you can see, we will all assume that Kaname did something to Zero, most likely again.

"Go suck a Popsicle! I'm not opening the door!" Zero yelled from the other side. He has one of his cheeks puffed out and crossing his arms. He huffed and sulked for about 30 minutes. He couldn't believe his lover would do that to him! What do he think he is? A woman? Grr!

"I'm sorry, love. Please open the door, I promise I won't do it again." _For now. _Kaname added mentally. He was frustrated with the door, but Zero putted a charm around it to prevent Kaname blowing down the wall or worse.. the house, just to get to him.

"No! You can stay out there!"

Kaname's eyes twitched lightly. Did he hear Zero sobbing? Oh no, the last thing he wanted to do is to make his lover cry. He didn't notice himself biting his lips until he felt blood dripping down his chin. The moment it dripped down his chin is the moment Zero opened the door with a shocked face. Kaname used that moment to envelop Zero in a hug.

"Stupid baka! I was worried that you had gotten hurt and yet you seem fine, so let me go!" Zero thrashed around in his lover's embrace.

"No. I don't want to. Zero, it isn't bad as it sounds."

"Excuse me? I'm the one who is pressured to wear that_ GIRLY_ piece of cloth, I'm not a women!" He scoffed. No way in the world is he going to wear that.. that.. well, it does look pretty. But! He's not a woman, so there's no saying in this! Ever!

"But.. Yuuki can help you hide your identity to some people that doesn't know you, so you won't be embarrassed. I promise." Kaname gave him his famous puppy eyes. Oh god damn no, not those eyes. Anything.. but those eyes! Zero tried his best not to give in. Sometime, Zero wants to be blind for a slight moment to get away from those puppy eyes.

"Uhhhh…."

"Pleaseeeeeeee?" Kaname begged. He is acting like a kid, one of Zero's weaknesses. He thought long and hard. He opened his mouth to suck in some air and then exhaled it. He wet his lips to moisture it. He looked at Kaname's eyes and held it.

"….. I'll see how it looks AFTER she experiments on me." Zero sighed and Kaname quickly dragged him to Yuuki's place to start on the process. Zero now wonders, what is he getting himself into? He sure hope it wasn't some kind of.. weird stuff.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Zero! You're so pretty!" Yuuki squealed in excitement.

You didn't have to pay attention to hear something pop. "I'M NOT PRETTY" Zero snapped.

"Love, you look wonderful." Kaname smiled. Zero hesitated to curse him out. The choices of word always end up having Zero to pass Kaname without snapping at him or strangling him.

"What the heck is with this?" Zero slightly pulled on the strand of hair on him. He frowned, not knowing how he looks. He needs a mirror, not to check himself out though. Just to see how he looks.

"Here." Yuuki led Zero to stand in front of a mirror. His eyes widened when he looked at himself. He did not look like a man.. at all.. Damn her for doing a great job.

"W-what.. the.." Zero was speechless, he didn't think he would be THAT pretty. No, beautiful is the right word for his appearance. Not that he's conceited. His eyes twitched a little, he still did not want to wear this DRESS and WIG for the wedding. He's a man! Men don't wear wedding dresses for their wedding. Right..?

"See, didn't I tell you?" Kaname smiled at him. Zero just huffed and crossed his arms. He wasn't about to get convinced into wearing this. Nu uh. Noooooooooooooooooooooo way. It can cross over his dead body.

"Kaname. I'm not about to wear this, like I said." Zero glared at him. Kaname looked shocked for a moment and showed that he was hurt. The pregnant lover's body flinched a bit, he didn't like it when Kaname purposely showed he was hurt just to guilt trip him.

"Zerooo.. It's going to be a waste if you don't wear it… Pleasee? Do it for me?" Kaname pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Zero closed his eyes and tried really hard to not pounce on him for having that adorable look. God, he had to look so cute with that pout. Stupid pout. Stupid Kaname, having that adorable look that can get any girl to squeal. _Stup- UHH… why does this have to happen to me! _

"I.. uhh.."

"Pleaseeee!" Kaname begged him, he wouldn't back down until he gets his way.

"Uhm.. Well.. I.."

"Zeroo!" Kaname sniffed with the puppy look. No. No. No!

"Erm.. I- No.. I-I can't.. UGH, FINE." Zero finally agreed and let Kaname have it his way, just to make him happy. I mean, it wouldn't hurt just to wear this disguise for just one day, right? He sure hopes so.

"Glad you came to an agreement, love." He smirked and wiped all trace of "kidish" attitude off him. Damn him, he's such a good actor.

Zero clenched his teeth together, "Ugh! I really hate you!" He yelled, pulled off the wig and ran out the room into their own room. He slammed the door really loud and locked it.

"Uh oh. Someone's in trouble~" Yuuki sang. Kaname sent her a glare, but it wouldn't work on her. He sighed and felt guilty. He should've been aware of his lover's mood swings. The last thing he wanted to do is to hurt him or the baby.

"I know that. No need to rub it in my face, Yuuki" He growled.

"Aha, Nii-sama, have fun dealing with Zero. I'm going to go now, bye!" She skipped out the door happily. Kaname mentally cursed himself for having a messed up sister, leaving him to have to think of an idea to get Zero to forgive him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is outrage. I'm going to have to wear _this_?" Zero washed his face with make-up remover and changed out of the white dress and into his regular clothing. _Stupid jerk._ He huffed while putting his clothes on, his hands slightly resting on his stomach. He immediately smiled, "I can't wait to hold you, my baby." He rubbed the barely showing bulge spot.

Zero was in his usually daydreaming moment until he heard a knock on the door, he growled and ignored it. He walked out of the bathroom and passed the door, he knew Kaname knew that he is ignoring the door on purpose. His stomach growled a little.

"I guess this little one is hungry, but shoot! I can't get out the room without bumping into Kaname." He cursed silently. His stomach growled each time he denied the baby's need for his own personal problem. Zero sighed loudly and headed to the door, opening it to reveal a frowning Kaname.

"Zero, I'm so sorry, I didn't think about your feelings." Kaname apologized, his frown deepened.

"Hmph." He crossed his arm and pouted.

"Don't pout, you look cute when you do that," Kaname looked at him with a hit of lust in his eyes. "I don't want to ravish you and ruin your mood even more." He finished. Zero blushed.

"We're hungry."

"What?" Kaname didn't really paid attention to what Zero was saying cause he was thinking of a way to apologize to his Zero without upsetting him.

"I said. We're hungry." Zero repeated, slightly irritated that he had to repeat himself. Plus, he's hungry himself. If Kaname wanted forgiveness then.. why not play a little. He inwardly smirked at his newfound power he had over his soon to be husband. Not that he was thinking about social standard or whatnot.

"Oh then, shall I make some food for you?"

"No."

"Then what would you like? It's not good to keep the baby starving for a long time."

"I know." Zero smirked. Kaname stepped back, _wrong move. _

"Ughh, Zero? Are you okay?"

"Yeaaaaaah~ I'm way better than okay." He purred. Kaname was a little bit confused on Zero's attitude. Well, it's predictable since he's pregnant and all. Having a change of mood is perfectly normal and safe. He hoped.

Zero pulled Kaname into their bedroom and pushed him into their bed.

"Zero?"

"Shut up." Zero growled in a seductive tone. Kaname was putting puzzles together on what's happening. Sure, he loves Zero practically sitting on top of him and eying him hungrily. This is the best mood swing that Kaname could ever ask for. He prays that this would keep lasting. His thoughts were cut off when Zero bit into his neck, giving him pleasure. Kaname tilted his head to the side to give him more room to feed.

"Zero…" Kaname breathed out, only a single bite and his body is already on fire. A tent is forming in his pants, and it seems that Zero is purposely grinding his hip on it. The dark hair lover groaned at the friction his silver lover gave him. Zero purposely sucked hard on his neck and ran his tongue over his neck while drinking from him. Kaname moaned at this and went to grab Zero's hip to grind their hips together. They both moaned. He was getting dizzy from letting Zero getting too much blood from him. The pregnant lover finally finished his feeding, licked and kissed the wound until it healed.

"Kanamee." Zero mewled, rubbing their groins together. Kaname pulled Zero down to capture his lips into a breath taking kiss. Kaname grabbed Zero's ass and squeezed it, earning a beautiful muffled moan from Zero. He continued to kiss Zero until both of them are in need of air.

Zero was feeling rather bold today. He went and nipped on his lover's ear lobe and sucked on it. _Hard_. A loud groan was released into the air. He trailed down his lover's toned body and slowly undressed him. So much on cloud nine that he didn't notice that he was completely naked until Zero ravished his member, making him buck up from the mattress.

"Holy fuck! Zero..!" Kaname moaned and feeling excited. It was really rare for Zero to feel rather bold when it comes to sex. The dark hair one couldn't stand the delicious pleasure; Zero was sucking on him rather vigorously and he loved every moment of it. Kaname propped himself up on his elbow to see a breath taking sight of Zero bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue on the base of his member. Zero nibbled on the nice and thick long member, sucking on a certain spot that made Kaname almost want to whimper.

"Z-Zero.. stop.. I'm.." Kaname grunted and threw his head back when the pleasure ripped through his body and he felt like his heart stopped from the intense orgasm. Zero wouldn't stop sucking until he sucked him dry and stopped shaking. Kaname had to take deep breath to catch his breath.

"How was that, love?" Zero purred.

"Mm.. that, my love, was amazing." Kaname breathed out.

"Well, we're not done yet." He chuckled.

"Oh fuck. You're killing me here, Zero." He mentally groaned when Zero got off him to give him a strip tease show, every movement seem so slow to him, he just want to rip all of those clothes off and fuck him senseless. Though, he couldn't do that, not with their precious baby inside his love's belly. Kaname smiled and his eyes snapped back to Zero who was taking awfully slow to undress his last garment.

"Ne, ne, Kaname.." Zero walked seductively to the bed, making Kaname hard just by that little show. He gave Zero a confused glance instead of talking because he couldn't trust his voice. Damn! Zero is such a tease right now. Kaname cried in his head, how long can he take this and not lose his control?

"You know, I wonder how would you react if i…" Zero climbed on top of him. Kaname eyed Zero in confusion, waiting for him to continue on. "If i…" He stopped, again.

"FUCK! S-SHIT, ZERO!" Kaname wasn't mentally prepared at what happened next. Zero had position Kaname's cock at his entrance, his mouth near his neck, and arms on his chest. Apparently, at the count of three in Zero's mind, he had done that entire pleasurable movement all in one. Zero bit into his neck again, lowered himself on Kaname's cock in one thrust, and pinched his nipples. Kaname had to bite his lips from screaming too loud. Never in his life, Zero was THIS bold in doing this. God, did he love this man.

"Nnn.. Kanamee, it feels so good." Zero moaned lustfully. He lifted himself up to allow Kaname to enjoy the view. Kaname had sucked in his breath and groaned at the sight. Zero was taking his cock deep inside of him and giving him a dead on sexy view of him bouncing up and down with his cock inside Zero.

"I think.. I am going to die tonight.." Kaname's body felt like.. it melted into the sheets. This is just too erotic and making him even more dizzy.

"D-Don't be s-silly, Kana..AH!" Zero gasped when he struck his own sweet stop. That was the moment, Kaname carefully flipped them over and pounded into him, lovely.

"No.. s-stop! Ah! KANA! Oh god.. t-this.." He couldn't stop his voice from moaning, he was feeling extremely horny and loved.

"Shit.. Zero. You are so fucking tight, I love you." Kaname changed angle from time to time, searching for his love's sweet spot. Zero screamed when he had found it. He smirked in victory and began fucking Zero, giving him more pleasure than ever and himself, feeling quite beyond horny. He eventually slowed down though.

"Kan-ah!-me, stop going.. ngh! ..so slooow!" Zero growled at him, rotating his hip so he can seduce his love to move faster.

"I don't want to hurt the baby." He thrust slowly and one of his hands placed gently on Zero's stomach, rubbing it lovingly. Zero mewled. It felt really nice to have your lover put so much attention to you. It just makes you all bubbly inside.

"Ngh.. ah! Oh…" Zero sighed when his prostate was hit, usually it was dead on with one thrust, but since Kaname is slowly getting him to the top.. it feels.. wonderful yet it hurts. Loving him really hurts; this feels like a dream. It really sucks to have lost his memory for years, Zero feel really bad.

"Zero, Zero. I love you so much. Please, don't ever leave me again." Kaname plead. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he felt like Zero was going to leave him again and everything happened until now was a lie.

"Oh my.. god! AH! Kana-baby. I won't, I-I promise.. so.. plea-" He cut Zero off by speeding up, feeling the tightness around his stomach. He didn't want to cum first so he grabbed Zero's manhood and started pumping in time with his thrust.

"Hoooolyyyyyy shitt… I'm g-goinnng to cummm.. Ohmigod! KANAME!" Zero screamed out his pleasure and came all over his and Kaname's stomach. He tightened around Kaname's cock that brought the older man to his release.

"Z-Zero" He grunted and released inside his love's body. Zero squirmed a bit when he came, his insides feeling all hot and to be honest, it felt good. Kaname didn't pull out and lay beside Zero, spooning him from behind.

"It feels weird, Kana.. pull it out." Zero moved his cute ass a little bit, which cause Kaname to groan at the friction.

"No. It feels nice and warm." Kaname cuddled. Zero couldn't stifle his laugh, Kaname is acting like a little kid again and that was a nice sight to see.

"I don't think it's a nice idea, it'll feel weird having something in your ass for a looooooooooooooooong while." He smirked and squeezed him. Kaname twitched and growled lowly.

"Love, I don't think you can keep up a second time, you're tired. So, get some sleep okay?"

"Okay, but you didn't feed yet."

"It's alright, that's what blood tablets are for." Kaname smiled. He grabbed the blankets and covered both of them up.

"Oh.. kay.. G'night." Zero yawned cutely, his eyelid drooping. He didn't even bother to tell Kaname to pull out cause he realized he was really tired.

"Good night." Kaname kissed the back of his head and protectively hugged Zero while he too, soon fell asleep with his mate.

* * *

TBC. My friend. TBC. Sims 3. Yeah. :D

GUESS WHAT'S THE NEXT CHAPTERRR GOING TO BE ABOUTTT? :] Teehee. Cookies for people who guessed it right! Well, it's kind of obvious anyway XD. Review for motivation, yeah? :D


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: It's here! It's here! You guys ready? I know I am :D. I tried my best to describe the wedding. I hope it's not lame.. I really did try my best. I'm sorry for the long wait too. Apparently, I'm running out of ideas for both of my stories. I wrote a long chapter to make up for the lost times, I'm very soooorrry d:

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine.

Linda: WEDDDING?

June: Maybe? :D

Linda: IT BETTER BE.

June: If you say so xD

x-x

EDIT: 12/4/2010.

I'm sorry, this will be the last chapter. I've lost complete motivation for this story. I re-read the ending, I'm not satisfy with it, but it'll do. Sorry for the people who wanted to know the gender of the baby or babies, I just can't continue with this anymore. Please don't kill me for this, which I know you guys will. Haha. Enjoy the last chapter for those who didn't read it yet.

* * *

"It's okay Zero, take a deep breath." Yuuki tried to calm Zero down. Wiping some of the sweats from his eyebrow. He was breathing was uneven. He's been in pain for the past two hours. It's really killing him.

"N-no, ITS FUCKING KILLING ME." He groaned, trying to keep his breath even.

"Just keep trying Zero! You'll do fine!" Yuuki is holding onto Zero's hands.

"Fuck.. it hurts so much." He cried.

"That's it, keep going." She cheered him on.

"I-I'm.. NEVER going to let Kaname do this to me EVER again!" He gripped on her hands.

"Don't say that, be happy."

"He's SUCH AN ASSHOLE."

"Zero! Calm down! You'll hurt yourself!"

"All for that stupid crackhead!" Zero cursed. Kaname was nowhere to be seen since Zero kicked him out.

"You're doing great Zero! Keep it up."

"I'm going to make sure that I drown him in the tub for having me doing this!" He breathed out and growled. He felt tired and unable to go on any longer. Stupid Kaname, making him do this. He swore that he saw him chuckle before getting kicked out, but at the same time he looked worried. GRRR!

"Then, the baby would be fatherless!"

"Are you trying to imply that I'm the mother?" He yelled out. Gripping on her hand a little tighter than before.

"No no, Zero! You're the papa." She smiled and encouraged him to go on.

"Grrr, I'm GOING TO KILL HIM."

"ZERO! Concentrate! You're almost there."

"Nooooo… it hurts so muchhhh… how do girls do these?" He sobbed.

"Well, it's natural for them. Now, keep it up!"

"Ow! It hurts, my back hurts and my feet hurts! Hell! My leg hurts also." He complained.

"You're going to fall if you don't get practice, Zero." She glared.

"Oh fine." Zero walked a little slower this time to steady himself from falling. Kaname talked him into wearing _high heels_, **HIGH HEELS**, to the wedding. It's such a painkiller! Why does he have to have small feet too! He mentally cursed for having such a fiancé.

_Knock Knock._

"Hey, is everything alri- WOAH." Kaname dodged the high heel that went straight to his face.

"Curse you, Kuran!" Zero yelled and tried to throw another pair at his head, but Kaname was by this side the second he touched the other pair.

"Calm down, Zero. You don't want to hurt the baby, right?" He reasoned.

"You.. fine.." The pregnant person mumbled.

"So, how's my lovely Zero doing with the whole.. thing?" He chose his words carefully so he wouldn't anger Zero again. It's been one hell of a job to convince him to practice with those high heels. It's really cute, and it looked sexy on him. Kaname inwardly growled.

"He's doing great so far! Just taking rest more than necessary. Other than that, it's all going fine." Yuuki told her brother.

"Lovely. How are you, my dear Zero?" He slipped his arms around his waist and ushered him to the couch where he landed on Kaname's lap.

"Hmph."

"C'mon, love, don't ignore me. I feel hurt whenever you do that." Kaname sniffed. Zero glared at him for using that tone with him.

"I'm going to go now guys! Byebyeeeeee…." Yuuki ran out the door. She still felt a little weird-ed out by her brother's affection being so openly, well, it's family so I guess he's even more tempt to make her feel weird.

"…."

"Zero?"

"My feet hurts and my back too."

Kaname grinned, "Shall I give you a back and foot massage?"

"You'd better." Zero growled at the pain he is feeling on his feet. It's such a painkiller to wear these for HOURS.

Kaname carefully placed Zero on the couch and motioned him sit back so he can relax more. The brunette kissed down the silver beauty's legs and massaged wherever the pain was, Zero moaned at the feeling of Kaname's fingers on his foot, massaging him so well.

"Ahh.. that feels so good.."

"Mm.. Zero, do you love it when I do this?" He raised the foot up and sucked the side of the foot, rubbing the foot with love. He earned a giggle and a moan from Zero. He can tell that his partner is feeling quite more than relax.

"Yesss…" Zero's eyes were half lidded by the time Kaname was done with the right foot. He sighed when he started on the left foot. He needs to ask Kaname more often to give him a foot massage; his fingers are like freaking god hands! Kaname would kiss Zero's legs every now and then. The silver haired man felt like his body had melted with the couch, he feels like he's in heaven right now.

"Okay, let me massage your back now." Kaname got up and lifted Zero up who yelped at the sudden action, he placed Zero between his lap and started working on his shoulder. He smiled when Zero's head tilted back a bit, his eyes closed. He slowly moved onto his back and massaged it well, giving each spot special attention. When he reached his waist, Zero twitched and growled 'cause Kaname had squeezed his waist slightly.

"Stop that, it feels weird." Zero placed his hands on top of his soon to be husband's hands. Kaname slid those hands until it rested on his lower abdomen. He smiled while rubbing on the spot that showed proof that their child is real and alive.

"I can tell you're going to spoil the kid already, Kaname."

"Damn right." Kaname chuckled.

"Hey! Don't curse when the child is around!" He smacked Kaname's head very lightly.

"It's not even born yet. So therefore, he/she cannot here me, yet."

"He/she might have special hearings, you know! Life is full of surprises, yeah?" Zero tilted his head further and looked into his lover's eyes.

"If that's what you believe, love." The brunette smiled.

There was a comfortable silence for a while; the lovers were enjoying each other companies very much. Their big day was just less than 24 hour. Zero was a little bit nervous, and for Kaname, he's very excited to get married to his love of his life.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Kaname asked.

"Mmmm… pretty much, I don't know how I will be able to pull your little.. thingy off.. but I guess if it makes you happy, I'll do it for you. I have to warn you though, I may get really cranky if my feet hurts from the heels." The silverette glared playfully at his mate.

"Well, you can always decide to wear any shoes you want, as long as it's comfortable for you." Kaname rubbed his chin for a moment; he looks like a old man like that.

"WHAT! Now you tell me that I can wear any shoes that's comfortable for me AFTER I FINISH MY PRACTICE!" Zero screamed, his partner winced at his tone. Wrong thing to say.. Kaname.

"Well, it's not as bad as you think, it might come in handy some day." Kaname tired to reason.

"YOU! Grr! I protested so many times and now you TELL ME? I hate you so much, Kuran Kaname." He scowled and walked off.

Kaname really panicked this time, whenever Zero uses his full name, which means he's really beyond angry, "Zero! Come back!" He rushed out the door.

"NO!" Zero yelled at the other side of the house, he blinked— when in the world did Zero get to the other side in less than 5 seconds? Creepy.. or not.

"I'll make you all the food you're craving for.."

…. He sensed a long pause in his life.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" Zero happily walked back and hugged Kaname. The older man inwardly shook his head at what mood swings can do to you and affects you.

"Z- Ow!" He flinched when Zero didn't warn him about feeding off of him. He sighed and pulled Zero into a loving embrace, while his pregnant love was feeding. His moan was really silent, and he was feeling hot and bothered. Damn!

"I want peanut butter jelly sandwich." Zero retracted his fangs and announced his craves. Kaname thought, '_At least he's not asking for something weird._' He tightened his hold around Zero's waist.

"With sushi and a box of pocky." He finished. Kaname stared in horror of those mixed combination, how could someone eat those? He shuddered when he tried to picture the food mixed teacher. Yuck, but if it's for his love, I guess he can manage to make him it.. He hopes.

"Be right back then, love." He kissed his forehead and left to buy those ingredients. Zero chuckled when he saw his love's face when he mentioned the weird cravings. He couldn't help what he craves for. He heard the front door shut and decided to read a book to pass time.

* * *

"I'm soooo boredddd." Zero was exploring the house all over again and found a basement; he got curious and decided to check it out. He coughed slightly when he opened the door, he waved his hand in front of his nose to prevent himself from inhaling the dusks. He looked around for the lights and it took a minute to find it, he stared at the boxes that were in the basement.

"I wonder what are these..?" Zero opened up one of the box and book caught his eyes. It looks like a diary of some sort, Kaname wouldn't own a diary, would he? Nah, well, at least he thinks he doesn't since he doesn't look like the type of person to own something like this. He frowned when saw the book being locked, but he stared at the lock, it was shaped like.. a ring. He gasped and looked at his necklace, and tried to use the ring as the key to the lock. It really surprised him that it opened.

"Hmm…" Zero skimmed through the first page and stopped himself to read slower at this one part.

_Oh god, please.. Please don't take Zero away from me. I'd do anything to have him back. I don't know what I would do without him.. I just can't imagine life without him. Damn it! This is entirely my fault, only if I reacted faster, this shit wouldn't have happened. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! _

_I feel like shit now, not only did I lost Zero, he lost his memories, and it pained me to know. It just fucking hurts so much! I felt like a giant hole was screwed into my heart, leaving it painful. I really wanted to give this ring to him, but I guess I lost my chance. I took all the time in the world just to find a perfect ring for him. _

_Sigh. _

_What's done is done.. Maybe I can watch Zero from afar.. yeah, that's what I will do. I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect our child… _

The silverette noticed dried tears on the pages. Kaname must've felt devastated when he was writing this. Zero felt a dull pain in his heart. He didn't mean to do this.. '_I'm so sorry, Kaname.. I'm sorry..'_

_I love you Zero, only you can make me feel this way. All the love, happiness, sadness, jealously.. all those feelings. Only you can make me stir up feelings. _

Zero was crying when he finished reading the first page. He never knew he hurt Kaname this bad; he sniffed and wiped his eyes. He turned to the next page,

_Zero, Zero.. He looks lovely again today. How long has it been since I held him? 2 years? Probably, I miss him so much.. When will he come back to me? I want to confront him that we have connections, but.. I just.. I just couldn't. I'm scared I'll hurt him even more. What I'm really scared is how he would handle the news of the unborn child, if he ever remembers about us. I sure hope he will. Maybe God is punishing me? _

_Well, Zero looks like he's happy in his new life. I know I look like a stalker, but I'm just watching out for him. I… come back to me.. I can't stand to be alone anymore.. _

_I love you, my love. _

_-Kaname._

He continued to flip through pages and sniffed once in awhile. He decided not to read anymore and placed the book down. He went through the box and saw pictures of him and Kaname together back in the days. Zero really misses those days. It really was a blast, but he's grateful for having Kaname back after many years. He won't ever let go of Kaname or the child he's having. He smiled and placed a hand on his stomach. He shrugged out of the blues and went back into looking in the box. He saw many interesting things.

"There you are, I was looking for you." Kaname emerged from the door. Zero dropped whatever he was holding and was startled by the sudden noise.

"Oh, sorry, I got bored and decided to explore. I found some really interesting things." He held up Kaname's 'diary'. For a moment, he could've sworn that he panicked before calming himself.

"Well, I guess you found my little journal." He nervously laughed.

"Diary."

"Journal."

"Diary."

"Ah, whatever you say, love. Come on, you're hungry aren't you?" Zero perked up from the mentioning of food. Kaname chuckled.

* * *

"Shoot, I'm so nervous.." Zero paced back and forth the room. He felt so nervous that nothing can explain what he's feeling right now. His hands were a little shaky.

"Calm down Zero, you'll be fine. Don't stress out too much, it's not good for the baby." Yuuki sighed. It's been about 30 minutes that Zero had been pacing back and forth. It was making her very dizzy seeing him do that.

"What if I can't do it?"

"You'll be great, I promise." She reassured him. Zero calmed down a bit, but he couldn't get the weird feeling off his chest. Maybe he will do great. Yeah, think positive.

"Are you guys ready yet?"

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly." Yuuki answered for him. Zero could not trust his voice anymore.

"Come on Zero, you ready?"

"Y-yeah.." God was he so damn nervous! His practice with wearing high heels had paid off. He wasn't going to waste all that energy and not wear the heels. He's still slightly irritated that he HAD to wear this get up. Also, he's wearing a dress for hecks sakes! A. Dress! Sigh. It does look beautiful though, so it would be a waste to not wear it since he had tried it on and pleased his husband to be.

Zero took a big deep breath when he reached to the door of the main.. thing going on. He can't even think straight at all. This is not good. Nothing would happen to Zero, right? Yuuki had to reassure him every second that he's going to be fine. He still can't believe he's marrying the love of his life. It seems too.. unrealistic. Sadly, it's reality. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Cross coming toward his way. He's like a father to him so you can say that he is walking Zero.

"I can't believe Zero is getting married! My lovely son is going to be taken away from me!" Cross cried and Zero smacked his head and told him to act his own age cause he was becoming a fool right now. Luckily, the door didn't open yet.

"Let's get this over with…" Zero bit his lips lightly when the door opened and he saw familiar faces. What took his breath away is Kaname standing in the front waiting for him. He blinked back tears, oh god, this is the best day ever in his life. He smiled along the way and caught a few gossips about him being really beautiful. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he fought the urge down. He kept his breath in normal pace until he reached Kaname and he took a hold of his hand. He looked into his lover's eyes; it showed excitement, adoration, amazement, and most of all, love.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Kaname and Zero's wedding, I welcome all of you for this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people Kaname and Zero, beloved to us, now make and to share in the joy that Kaname and Zero are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice and celebrate in the ways life has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand_." _The minister smiled and everyone in the room clapped in joy, some snickering because of some things that other people do not know of.

The minister turned to the groom, who is.. Kaname.. "The woman (The minister doesn't know Zero is a guy since he is wearing a wig.) who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill." Kaname looked at Zero in the eyes when the minister finishes his part. Zero held back his tears and to him, it felt so unreal and dreamy. He feels so happy that no words can explain.

"_Today in presence of God and family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife." _Kaname squeezed his love's hands.

"The man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him for good or ill." The minister turned to the 'bride' and said those lines.

"_Today in presence of God and family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my husband." _Zero sniffed, he didn't care that he had to take the role of the women, he was too damn beyond happy to let anything get in the way. Kaname on the other hand couldn't slow down is rapid beating heart; he was no doubt trembling with excitement. Even if he he's a calm and collective person, this big day, he doesn't want to ruin it.

"Before we get to the main part, I want to share with the bride and groom that there are two important keys. They are love and communication. As for Love, it's not just _love_ in a romantic way as you guys are now, but for your friends, relatives, and family. To have a successful marriage, loving your wife or husband is a very big key, without that, we wouldn't see all those married happy couples. Having help with family, relatives, and friends gives you a boost to a happy marriage." The minister smiled, but continued,

"For communication, it is very important to communicate with your loved one. Kaname, you have to ask your wife how is her day going or what's new. Your wife relies on you with her problems and wants to express herself to you. Take it for example that you are watching TV and you are half paying attention to her and mostly to the TV. Your wife would be very upset at it. Give all your attention to her when she needs help and seeks comfort. People better not catch you watching some football game and not really paying attention to her, alright?" Some people laughed out loud and some snickered. Kaname chuckled himself and rubbed Zero's hands tenderly.

"Since it is your intention to marry your soon to be wife, do you have vows to say to each other?" Kaname nodded and turned his attention to his lover.

"The day that I met you, you took my breath away. I'm sorry if I say anything wrong because I'm so damn nervous right now." The crowd whistled and laughed,

"Zero, I loved you since day one and I still love you very much.

I want to be the one who you rely on every time you have problems.

I want to be the one to kick other people's asses if they ever so make you sad.

I want to be the one who is the cause of your smile and laughter.

Whenever you are sad, I will do everything I can to make you smile that beautiful smile that I fell in love with. If you were mad and kick me out or turn your back on me, I'd hug you until you forgive me and I will do anything to have your forgiveness.

Remember, I will stay loyal to you and love you until the end of our lives.

I am really honored to be part of your life.

You are my other half that completed me.. and I want you to know that I love you oh so very much."

Zero was in tears by the time he finished. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't felt so much love in such a long ass time. He could feel the warmness in his belly.

Zero sniffed a couple of times before starting his vow,

"Since day one, I knew you were the one for me.

I remember back then when I met you at the café where I worked, you asked for a cup of coffee about 10 times.

You wouldn't let any other waiter serve you; it had to me.

I found it pretty adorable, " Zero smiled and bit his lip to stop himself from crying, but his voice was cracking.

"We would consistently tease each other and have a great time. I'm very sorry for the times that I've hurt you, will you forgive me for that?" He looked at Kaname, eyes leveling with each other.

"Of course, I will." Kaname resisted the urge to kiss him, he would have plenty of time later for that.

"You always go your way out to take care of me, asking me do I need something to drink, anything to eat, or am I feeling tired.. You even put me before your friends, work, and sometime family- "

"YEAH, BUT THAT'S OKAY!" Yuuki screamed out. The couple snickered at her behavior.

"When you popped the question out on that day, I never felt so complete in my life and I am honored to be your wife.. Kaname.. I love you." Zero's voice cracked at the end and some people were shedding tears at the beautiful exchange.

Even the minister had a few tears coming out of him. "The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Kaname and Zero exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the Lord bless these rings, which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity."

The minister turned to Kaname, "Take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:

_"_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"_

_"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." _Kaname repeated.

_The minister turned to Zero, "Take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me:_

_"_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"_

_"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." _He repeated._  
_

"Kaname and Zero, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

They both shared a long loving passionate kiss, a lot of people whistled. "Zero _Kuran,_ you are mine. I love you." The brunette kissed Zero a second time and then a third time and he couldn't get enough.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Kuran!" Everyone cheered and clapped, wedding music was turned on and the newly couple walked out the door and the day was just starting for them.

"I guess I can never get away from you, huh?" Zero said.

"Nope, if you were to fall out of love with me, I'll wrap you around and make you fall in love with me all over again."

"I'm looking forward to that." Zero kissed Kaname on the cheeks.

"Definitely."

* * *

It's doneeee. Please don't ask for a sequel because there would be none. ): I'm sorry! See you next time! I have another story after I finish "Give me back my heart"


	12. Epilogue

**A/N:** Meeeh. Now that I think about it, the story seems a little incomplete. So, here's an epilogue! Hope you enjoy it. :]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Kanameeeeeeeee!" Zero whined and pouted. He was big and felt bloated. Also, he was so tired most of the time. He felt like he was going to explode any moment. How do women deal with this kind of stuff?

"Yes, hun?" Kaname emerged from the bathroom.

"Can you get me some ice cream with carrots?" Zero smiled and waited for his husband to answer back.

"All right, do you need anything else?" Lately, Kaname would always make sure to ask Zero that. He remembered a time that Zero went berserk on him when he didn't get him his book. He shuddered at the memory; his pregnant lover can get quite scary when he wants to me.

"Nope, just that. Hurry! We're hungry."

"Okay, love. I'll be right back with your snack." Kaname peck Zero on the lips and went into the kitchen. Zero let out a big audible breath and sucked in huge one when he left pain in his stomach. He just crushed it off as not getting food in his system. He decided to lie down on the sofa to lessen the pain. He moaned in pain when another wave of pain hit him.

Wonder why Kaname isn't coming right away? It's because Zero did something to block out all notification to Kaname. He didn't want him to worry. He sucked in a big breath and acted normal. "Kaname!"

"Okay, okay. I'm almost done." Zero heard his husband called out from the kitchen. After a minute or two, Kaname came out with a bowl of ice cream and some carrots. Zero extended his hands to retrieve the bowl but a sudden shock of pain startled him and he moaned loudly. "Zero!"

"I-I'm fine.." His pregnant lover breathed out. He grabbed his stomach and rubbed it in circle motions. He moaned in pain a little bit every now and then. It's like the pain comes every 5 minutes now.

"I don't believe you. We need to go to the hospital to check on you." Kaname suggested. Zero just shook his head.

"No.. no.. I'm fine, really. I must have bumped into something earlier and now it's biting me back." Zero tried to smile but he scrunched up his face. "FUCK!" HE groaned out loud and was worrying his lover.

"Zero! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"Oh shit.."

"Zero?"

"Kaname.. get the bag.. my water just broke.." Zero looked at Kaname. He just stood there stunned for a second before he disappeared within' his view and came back 4 seconds later. He picked up Zero bridal style and took off.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god. KANAME, I AM NEVER.. LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Zero screamed out in pain.

"I know, hun. Breath, love, breath." Kaname winced when Zero tightened his hold on his hand. That got to hurt.

"Alright, Zero-sama. We're going to do a C-section on you, but first we're going to numb your body. Don't worry, you will be safe." The doctor assures him. Zero nodded and felt the numbness started to kick in. Kaname looked at Zero while Zero just looked back.

"In awhile, we'll be holding our baby, right?" Kaname smiled.

"Yeah.. I can't wait for it to happen." Zero chuckled lightly; he was really tired.

"I'm so proud of you, love." Kaname leaned down to kiss Zero's forehead.

"Mm.. oh!" Zero hummed and then got cut off when he heard a sound of a crying baby, his baby. He felt tears weld up his eyes and he looked over to Kaname who held the same expression as him. He saw one of the nurse w

* * *

ashing the baby and wrapping it in a blue fluffy blanket. All of a sudden, Kaname gasped. "What? Kaname?"

"Zero! Holy, damn! I love you!"

"K-kaname? What-" Zero gasped when he heard another cry of a baby. "T-twins?" He gasped out. He had twins? This is such a shocker! He felt so.. he doesn't even know what's the correct word for this feelings. The doctor was finishing patching him up before answering Zero's unanswered question.

"Congratulation, Kaname-sama and Zero-sama. You have two healthy twin boys." The doctor announced.

"Kaname! We have twins! Oh my god, twins!" Zero sobbed happily. The nurse brought two healthy looking boys to their view. Kaname took the one with the blue blanket and Zero took the other.

"Kaname-sama and Zero-sama, may I ask you, what are you going to name them?" The doctor asked.

"I think the one Kaname holding will be Hiroki Kuran and this one would be Hizumi Kuran. What do you think, Kaname?" Zero turned his gaze to his lover.

"I think it's perfect." Kaname kissed his two newborn son's forehead and then proceed to kiss Zero's on the lips.

"Welcome to the family, Hiroki and Hizumi."

"I love you and our newborns, love. I don't know what life would be without you and I'm glad I am to spend eternity with you and our sons." Kaname kissed Zero on the lips again and pulled away to smile at the beautiful portrait that was displayed in front of him.

"And, I you." Zero agreed and looked down at his beautiful son. They truly looked like a one big happy family.

* * *

THE END!

Alright, wooohooo! Sorry people that it's short, I didn't know much about c-section but I wanted to complete this story with the right ending, yeah? Exactly. Anyway! See you next time :3.

Edit: Reason why I didn't put Zero and Kaname knowing they have twins is because I wrote this around 3 AM. I really wanted to get this over with. So, let me tell you this, "Let your imagination run wild." (: Toodles.


End file.
